Erreur technique ?
by Black Shooter
Summary: Harry se trouve être une fille mais est déclarée garçon. Nous commençons à suivre Harry pendant sa quatrième année.
1. Chapitre 1

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir vérifié avant le titre de cette fan fiction mais je ne sais pas comment le changer.

Merci aux posteurs de **reviews. **

**Chapitre 1 : Le Poudlard Express.**

Harry courait dans un couloir sombre. Il vit un enfant parlant avec la voix d'un homme entortillé dans des couvertures puis le dépassa. Des mains voulaient le saisir, il essaya de s'échapper. L'une d'entre elles réussit pourtant. Un rire familier retentit: celui de Drago Malfoy. Le survivant se retrouva au beau milieu d'une pièce illuminée de Poudlard.

Il n'apercevait que Drago mais il entendait d'autres voix. Malfoy regardait Harry avec pitié et lui parlait doucement : « ça a dû être dur de vivre en tant que garçon jusqu'à aujourd'hui ». Harry hurla et Ron et Hermione apparurent et lui reprochèrent amèrement son mensonge : «

-Comment as-tu pu nous faire cela ?

-Tout ce temps tu te jouais de nous, c'est ça?

-Quand je pense que l'on a pu être ami avec ça ! pleurnichèrent-ils. »

Puis les deux griffondors se retournèrent et partirent, laissant un Harry en pleurs. La salle commença alors à s'écrouler.

«

-Harry?

Harry comprit tout à coup qu'on le secouait. Il ouvrit les yeux et se rappela qu'il était dans le Poudlard Express.

-Harry ? Répéta Hermione, le regardant avec bienveillance.

-Oui ? Marmonna-t-il

-Tu bougeais pendant ton sommeil alors on a essayé de te réveiller, déclara Ron sur le ton de la conversation. Mais Harry voyait bien qu'il était inquiet.

-Tu rêvais encore de Tu-sais-qui ?

Harry réfléchit à la réponse qu'il pouvait donner et finalement opta pour la plus rassurante :

-Oui et non. »

Il bénit alors Voldemort (ce qui ne devait pas arriver très souvent) pour cette bonne excuse. La conversation dans le wagon se redirigea sur le quidditch sans qu'Harry n'ait à y participer et il replongea rapidement dans ses pensées. Il ne pouvait pas décrire son rêve car tout n'était pas imaginaire

Harry était une fille. Elle avait été traitée comme un garçon car cela arrangeait les Dursley. Elle pouvait ainsi faire les lourds travaux (combien de fois avait-elle changé la toiture ?) sans que les voisins s'en inquiètent car les habitants de Privet Drive étaient profondément sexistes. De plus, administrativement, Harry avait été déclarée comme garçon le jour de sa naissance. Bien sûr, elle s'était plusieurs fois posée la question de cet étrange choix et n'avait eu un début d'explication qu'en découvrant le monde des sorciers et la guerre qui l'avait déchiré.

Puis elle était entrée à Poudlard et avait encore essayé de cacher son sexe. La peur qu'on ne découvre sa véritable identité et qu'on la renvoie pour cette raison l'avait longtemps empêchée de dormir. Mais à la fin de sa première année, alors qu'elle était à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh avait révélé aux enseignants la terrible vérité. Ils avaient tous été choqués de l'apprendre. Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ? Ils auraient alors voulu corriger cette erreur administrative. Mais Harry ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache qu'elle était une fille. Comment réagiraient les garçons du dortoir quand ils l'apprendraient alors qu'ils se baladaient toujours torse nu et qu'ils parlaient des filles en permanence ? Dumbledore accepta de la laisser continuer sa scolarité en tant que garçon.

L'année suivante, grâce à Rémus, elle sut le pourquoi du comment. Après de nombreuses discutions mouvementées, ses parents avaient décidé qu'en temps de guerre, il serait plus simple de la déclarer homme. Elle risquerait moins de se faire violer et capturée, elle mourrait plus rapidement. Dans la résistance depuis un certain nombre d'années, le couple ne se faisait plus aucune illusion quant au sort que leur réserveraient les mangemorts s'ils leur mettaient la main dessus. Ainsi on falsifia le document de naissance. Ils avaient jeté un sort qui, lorsque Voldemort serait mort, révèlerait la véritable déposition.

Harry soupira en y repensant .Elle ne connaissait même pas son véritable prénom.

Soudain Drago apparut sur le seuil du wagon, entouré de ses deux hippopotames qui avaient grandi d'au moins trente centimètres et lâcha une de ses piques. Ils avaient dû entendre la conversation grâce à Dean et Seamus qui avaient laissé la porte du compartiment ouverte.

- Encore à rêver de ton passage dans les loges de la coupe de Quidditch ? Faut dire que les loges pour toi, c'était un quatre étoiles.

-Alors Drago, on te manque tant que ça ? demanda Harry d'une voie joueuse en faisant un clin d'œil.

Malfoy eut un mouvement de recul et Harry tapa dans la main d'Hermione pour cette petite victoire. Mais Drago ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour si peu et contra.

-Weasley... qu'est-ce que ça ? Demanda-t-il en montrant la cage de Coquecigrue. »

Une manche de l'horrible robe de soirée de Ron trainait par terre. Harry assista à la course Ron/Drago qui tentaient tous deux d'attraper la robe en premier. Malheureusement, ce fut Drago qui gagna, les hippopotames laissairent paraître un sourire narquois.

«

-Regardez ça ! S'extasia-t-il. Je ne veux pas dire mais on est plus en 1890 ! Tu n'as pas l'intention de mettre ça, demanda-t-il et en imaginant Ron dans cet accoutrement, il hurla de rire.

-Je ne doute pas que tu préférerais voir Ron nu, vu tes penchant. Répliqua Hermione d'un air minaudant.

-Je ne suis pas un foutu Pédé !

-Ha oui? Drago chéri? Tu ne t'ais toujours pas dégoté de petite copine. On s'inquiète vraiment, renchérit Harry.

Les joues de Drago prirent une couleur rosée.

-Moi au moins, je ne sortirai pas avec de gens qui ne seraient intéressés que par mon statut de survivant ! Alors va te faire cuire une bouse de dragon!... Il reprit son souffle puis dit avec son air arrogant habituel, sachant qu'il avait gagné cette manche,... au fait, je suppose que tu as l'intention de t'inscrire. Tu ne rates jamais une occasion de faire le malin. Et je parie que toi aussi Weasley. Tu pourras enfin t'acheter des vêtements convenables si tu es retenu.

-De quoi tu parles ? Dit Ron.

-Ne me dis pas que vous n'êtes pas au courant ! Tu as un père et un frère qui travaillent au ministère et tu ne sais même pas? Dit-il, ravi. Mon père m'en a parlé il y a une éternité, mais bon, mon père est le meilleur après tout. Ton père n'est surement pas assez bien placé pour le savoir, affirma-t-il tout en hochant la tête, avant de continuer à enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Ils n'abordent pas les sujets d'importance devant lui.

-Soit tu nous expliques de quoi tu parles, soit tu t'en vas, Malfoy. Et comme tu es intelligent, tu vas suivre notre conseil et partir, n'est ce pas ? l'arrêta Hermione d'une voix apparemment calme mais d'où transpirait la menace. Son sourire n'avait d'ailleurs rien de rassurant.

Malfoy siffla, énervé, et sortit. Harry n'en était pas sûre mais elle aurait juré l'avoir vu trembler.

Ron ferma la porte du compartiment avec tant de force que la vitre se brisa.

-Ron! Souffla Hermione, puis avec fatalisme, elle lança un reparo.

La porte redevint l'exacte réplique de ce qu'elle avait toujours été.

-Celui-là avec son air arrogant, je peux pas le saquer. Mon père peut avoir de l'avancement quand il veut, simplement ça lui plait de rester là où il est.

-Et il a bien raison, ajouta tranquillement Hermione prenant son expression de "miss je sais tout".' Au fait Harry, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette voix charmeuse que tu as utilisé avec Malefoy?

-Moi, prendre une voix charmeuse? Tu n'exagères pas un peu?...change de sujet, pensa très fort Harry..., en tout cas on a réussi à mettre la pâté à Malfoy. poursuivit Harry.

-A vous deux et avant même que je n'ouvre la bouche. Je sais... , déclara tristement Ron.

-Ce n'est pas ça...

La mauvaise humeur de Ron dura tout le trajet. Il ne dit plus un mot malgré les suppliques de ses amis. Ses yeux étincelaient encore de fureur quand ils sortirent du train. Dehors un vrai déluge s'abattait.

-Bonjour Hagrid, dit Harry en l'apercevant avec difficulte malgré son imposant silhouette.

Avec cette pluie, tout disparaissant derrière un rideau de gouttelettes, il fallait vraiment faire attention.

-Ça va Harry ? On se verra au dîner si on n'est pas noyé d'ici là!

La voix d'Hagrid ne lui parvenait que très mal sous le bruit des trombes d'eau.

-Je n'aimerais pas me retrouver sur le lac par ce temps, avoua Hermione, se retournant vers Harry et Ron. »

Harry avait repéré Cho Chang, sans son uniforme, dehors, en simple pantalon et chemise blanche. Inutile de dire que Cho ressemblait à un chaton mouillé par la pluie et laissait voir son soutien-gorge, faisant rêver certaines personnes éveillées. Donc, en bonne amie, Harry avait montré cette vue à Ron, ce qui eu pour effet de remettre Ron de bonne humeur. Quand Hermione se retourna et les vit ; sa main ne put s'empêcher de bouger toute seule, s'ércrasant en plein vol plané sur la joue de Ron. Et oui, selon Hermione, Harry avait essayé de réparer son amitié d'une façon très masculine, et on ne pouvait pas dire que cela lui plaisait.

Dire qu'ils furent soulagés de rentrer dans une diligence était un euphémisme.

Rapidement, ils furent en route pour la dernière partie de leur trajet vers Poudlard.


	2. Chapter 2

D'abord les reviews :

Dralixia : Merci de ce très et ô précieux conseil. J'ai vraiment du mal sur ce site alors c'est sympa de m'aider.

Stormtrooper2 : Alors merci d'avoir pris la peine de me lire malgré les fautes d'orthographes et non Harry ne sera pas une lesbienne. Pour le reste, tu sauras en lisant ce chapitre.

ana74 et MrsShaly, inutile de dire que vos compliments me vont droit au cœur. Pour moi, c'est comme un fondant au chocolat.

**Sondage**

-En regardant vos profils, j'ai noté que certains aimaient le couple Hermione et Severus Snape. La question étant je les mets ensemble ou pas ? S'il y a un non, alors je ne le ferais pas. Dans ce cas je le mettrais en bonus.

-Le couple Harry/Cédric vous paraît-il être un couple qui doit aboutir ou pas ?

Ensuite on dit bravo aux 823 couples candidats pour se marier à New-York. Il s'agit en grande majorité de couples homosexuels.

**Chapitre 2 : De nouvelles découvertes**

Si l'arrivée à Poudlard avait été une catastrophe selon le professeur McGonagall, elle avait été paradisiaque pour Peeves. Celui-ci avait « offert » aux étudiants des bombes à eaux et McGonagall avait dut lui courir après, tout en essayant de ne pas glisser sur le dallage inondé, en se rattrapant aux col des élèves ou aux armures qui tombaient sous son poids trop important. Cette scène burlesque avait fait hurlé de rire Harry sous les regards réprobateurs de Ron qui s'était pris une bombe à eau et d'Hermione qui de tout façon le regardait les 3/4 du temps de cette façon-là. Harry avait même murmuré en direction de Peeves « Nice Joke » quand celui-ci le regarda .

Le banquet passa en un clin d'œil et bientôt les élèves se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs. Les explications de Dumbledore sur le tournois des trois sorciers étaient sur toutes les lèvres dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Cette compétition « amicale » n'en avait pas l'air pour les compagnons de Harry qui prévoyaient déjà mille plans de torture spécialement conçus pour les candidats des autres maisons.

Mais il se trouvait que certain ou plutôt certaines filles voyaient en cette échange l'occasion de rencontrer le prince charmant parmi les élèves étrangers. Elles soupiraient et s'extasiaient quand à une rencontre certaine, laissant une Harry profondément jalouse. Pouvoir discuter entre filles comme ça ; cela avait l'air si passionnant ! Une personne qui voudrait bien la sauver. Ça la changerait de ses habitudes, parce que jusqu'à maintenant c'était elle le prince charmant ! Elle s'imagina un instant en train de sauver son prince musclé et fort des flammes d'un dragon, le tenir dans ses bras et prendre l'initiative du baiser. Sa vie était un fiasco ! Elle allait d'ailleurs devoir participer au bal à Noël et elle ne pouvait pas inviter un autre garçon. A moins, bien sûr, de vouloir supporter les moqueuses déclarations d'amour que Drago ne manquerait pas de lui faire, histoire de rétablir son honneur qui avait été amoché dans le Poudlard Express. Pourtant, inviter une fille était au dessus de ses forces.

Elle secoua la tête, espérant se réveiller un peu. La seule chose qui l'avait contrariée était l'arrivée d'un deuxième Colin. Un idiot suffisait bien. Le bruit d'une plume grattant sur du parchemin se fit entendre. Fred barrait en une ligne droite sur son parchemin une des solutions pour devenir plus vieux et ainsi pouvoir participer au tournoi. En effet, les participants devaient avoir plus de dix-sept ans. Tristesse n'était pas un mot assez fort pour décrire les sentiments des jumeaux Weasley, 17 ans moins quelques mois.

« « Si cette injustice continue, nous nous suicideront dans l'alcool et le sexe » menaçaient-ils.

Ce qui étonnait assez Harry : depuis quand se suicidait-on à l'alcool? Il avait encore moins entendu de mort dont la cause était le sexe...

Personnellement Harry était heureux de ne pas avoir à concourir. Cela aurait été une nouvelle difficulté : ses chances que son secret soit révélé auraient grimpé en flèche. Contrecarrer les plans tordus de Voldemort lui suffisait. D'ailleurs elle cherchait encore à se souvenir de son rêve de cet été, trois jours avant la coupe du monde.

Le lendemain, elle commença sa journée en se levant à six heures, histoire de prendre sa douche et de s'habiller tranquillement. Le fait d'être une fille n'avait rien avoir avec celui d'aimer se pomponner en utilisant quantité de savons et gels différents. Quand elle eu finit de mettre sa bande de tissu ensorcelée pour faire disparaître sa poitrine elle entendit les garçons qui commençaient à se réveiller. Elle fut prête avant que ces derniers ne veuillent utiliser la salle de bain. Torses nus, ils s'y dirigèrent dans un même élan. Là bas, ils parlèrent du physique de la fille de leurs rêves. Harry crut bon de ne pas entendre cette... très intéressante conversation mais à peine se dirigeait-elle vers la porte que Dean l'arrêta se plaçant devant la-dit porte: «

-Toi aussi, tu devrais écouter, ce n'est pas parce que tu es le survivant qu'il faut que tu te renfermes sur ce genre de chose. C'est naturel.

Harry ne comprit pas, mais alors vraiment pas ses sous-entendus. Dean prit son silence comme un assentiment et continua :

-Du genre si tu préfères les petits ou les gros...Après ça ne change pas grand chose pour si tu veux aller plus loin mais...

ALERTE MAXIMALE ! Warning ! Il ne lui parlait tout de même pas de...

-Évidemment que je sais comment m'y prendre alors maintenant laisse-moi, coupa Harry avec un aplomb qu'il n'avait pas habituellement.

Mais dans quel merdier je me suis fourré, se demanda mentalement Harry.

-Hé ! Attends ! T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas en parler ? Demanda Dean inquiet.

Ron, protecteur, intervint, trouvant que Dean était tout de même un peu lourd.

-Laisses Harry faire ce qu'il veut.

-Ouais, c'est bon. Dit il d'une voie monocorde.

Quand Dean se décala et libéra le passage, Harry put partir. Ce simple geste sembla durer éternellement.

Après un silence lourd dans le dortoir Dean repris :

-Franchement vous ne trouvez pas ce gars un peu bizarre avec sa tête de fille ? Relança Dean dès qu'Harry fut parti.

-Bizarre? Répéta Ron

-Ouais, depuis la rentrée, j'ai de plus en plus envie de le protéger, comme, comme... Il sembla chercher une comparaison et finalement lâchât sa bombe. Comme quand je suis en face d'une fille qui me plait. Et Dieu seul sait combien de filles m'ont plus. Expliqua Dean.

-Là c'est toi qui est zarbi, mon pote, dit Ron avec un, petit, tout petit doute dans la voix.

-Ouaich, je me demande si je suis pas entrain de virer de camp...

-Si tu changes tes préférences en matière d'amour, je change de chambre ! Prévint Semus.

-Mais n'empêche il n'a toujours pas mué et il n'a pas de pomme d'Adam. C'est blizzard, hein les mecs ?

Il n'y eu aucune réponse et la discussion s'arrêta là, l'atmosphère refroidie.

Les cours finirent à la même vitesse que celle de la lumière : trop vite pour Harry. Le hall était rempli d'élèves et la petite troupe d'Harry, Ron et Hermione fit la queue en attendant de pouvoir déjeuner quand une voix sonore retentit derrière eux : «

-Weasley ! Hé Weasley!

Le groupe se retourna pour voir Malfoy, Crabe, Goyle et Pansy. Harry s'avança vers eux, sentant que Ron serait à nouveau victime de mauvaises plaisanteries.

-Comment peux-tu! Scander un autre nom que le mien avec plaisir! Tu m'avais promis! Dit Harry d'un ton hautement dramatique.

Les discutions s'arrêtèrent automatiquement.

-Haha ! Que t'a t-il promis à part de t'écraser? Contra Pansy.

-Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais le savoir, étant donner qu'à l'évidence, ton cerveau est trop petit pour faire une quelconque déduction sérieuse. Enfin, il t'a peut-être aussi juré amour et fidélité... Je devrais peut-être avoir pitié de toi, déclara dédaigneusement Harry.

-Pitié pour quoi ? S'impatienta Drago

-Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ! D'accord tu n'étais pas toi-même, mais à ce point !

-...Trépigna la foule, s'accrochant à ses lèvres.

-Tu m'avais pourtant fait toutes ces choses dans notre petit coin secret, continua t-elle sur le même ton dramatique montrant, charmeuse, sa cuisse.

A ce moment-là, Ron avait les yeux si ronds qu'on aurait dit qu'ils étaient sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites (beurk ! Quelle vision n'est-ce pas ?)

-Hein? S'exclama Drago.

-Oui, hein! Fais semblant d'oublier! Pour un Malfoy, tu as la langue bien pendue! Dire les mêmes choses à tout le monde, au même endroit! Et avec lui! Intervint Pansy. »

Elle avait une moue dégoutée et avant que Drago ne puisse dire un seul mot, elle le gifla. Elle partit en courant, marmonnant un « alors que je lui avais donné la chose la plus précieuse pour une femme ! ». La foule hua Drago. Certains, plus détendus sur ce sujet, ricanèrent un « bienvenus dans le monde des hommes maintenant! ». Harry en tapa cinq à Hermione et lui dit suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde entende : «

-Hé bien! J'ai perdu mon pari et j'en ai gagné un autre.

-Quel pari? Demanda Ron, scandalisé. Comment as-tu pu m'oublier lors d'un pari !

-J'ai parié avec Fred et George que Drago était vierge, ce qui ne semble pas vrai vu les affirmations de Pansy. Mais j'ai aussi parié que je ne me laisserais pas faire contre Malfoy. Je ne gagne pas et je ne perds pas non plus. Maintenant allons-y, j'ai faim ! »

Mais certains ne semblèrent pas d'avis de la laisser manger. Elle n'entendit pas, ni ne sentit le choc quand le sort la toucha mais elle se sentit différente quand ses vêtements recouvrirent sa tête puis tout son corps. Quand elle réussit enfin à sortir de ses vêtement, elle comprit en regardant ses mains à la lumière du jour, elle constata que celles-ci étaient des pattes de chats. Ce con de Drago l'avait transformée en chat !

BANG!

Plusieurs élèves poussèrent des cris et un rugissement résonna dans le hall d'entrée : «

-PAS DE CELA, MON BONHOMME ! On n'attaque pas les gens par derrière ! »

Harry fit volte-face pour voir Maugrey descendre l'escalier de marbre. Elle regarda qui avait été la victime du sort lancé par Maugrey. A la place où se tenait Drago l'instant d'avant se trouvait une fouine. Sachant que la situation allait vite dégénérer si Maugrey la délivrait du sort car Maugrey ne savait pas (et personne n'avait l'intention de lui dire) qu'elle était une fille, elle prit la première solution qui lui vint à l'esprit et s'enfuit. Alors que tout le monde regardait Malfoy bondir de trois mètre environ, elle se précipita vers la bibliothèque. Malheureusement Maugrey le remarqua grâce à son œil magique : «

-Miss Granger, si vous pouviez attrapez Harry pour pouvoir lui redonnez sa forme originelle car je crois que Mr Weasley a quelques problèmes et ne peut pour le moment vous aider. Effectivement, celui-ci regardait d'un air béa d'admiration l'étrange ballet que formait Malfoy et Fol Œil répétant les yeux dans le vague « le plus beau jour de ma vie. Rho... Drago l'incroyable fouine bondissante ».

Hermione, ravie de pouvoir entrer dans les bonnes grâces du professeur et inquiète par ce qui ce passait dans la tête de son ami, lui courut après. Haletante, elle arriva dans la bibliothèque. Elle était à bout de souffle, contrairement au chat noir qu'était devenu Harry. Regardant autour d'elle, la griffondor trouva Cédric Diggori. Préfet de Poufsouffle, élève excellent et de plus d'une beauté qui ne laissait pas un chaton indifférent, c'était celui qui participerait de tout évidence au tournois. Il sortait avec Cho Chang, le canon de beauté de l'école et tout le monde disait d'eux qu'ils étaient un couple parfait.

Une Hermione haletante et trempée de sueur, essayant vainement de se recoiffer, trotta vers Cédric. En lui prenant les mains, elle supplia : «

- Agent 007, j'ai une nouvelle mission pour vous ! Vous devez absolument retrouvez un petit chat noir qui est caché dans la bibliothèque. C'est Harry Potter : un prisonnier de Poudlard qui veut s'évader pour ne pas retrouver sa forme humaine, raconta Hermione avec un sourire goguenard, brandissant sa main avec la détermination d'une reine inébranlable. Si vous le pouvez, rendez-lui sa forme première! Finissant sa phrase dans une toux incontrôlable, elle ajouta encore quelques mots, pour moi c'est fini; cette poursuite m'a tuée, je meurs ! Mais je compte sur vous!

-J'accepte la mission, commandant ! Soyez sans crainte ! Je viens de le repérer ! »

Et à ce même moment, comme pour renforcer sa résolution, un éclair se fit entendre. Courir après le chat fut périlleux. Il se retrouva en train de bousculer de gentes demoiselles aux poitrines pigeonnantes et la montée des marches fut difficile. Sautant pour arriver dans l'escalier qui venait juste de bouger dans le sens contraire puis évitant les obstacles de Peeves (morceaux d'armure et bombes à eau entre autres) et les obstacles naturels (marches cassées...), il arriva finalement dans les toilettes des filles. Le chat était exténué et n'avait nul endroit où fuir, la victoire était à lui : «

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, chaton, dit-il avec sa voix la plus caressante. Tu t'es bien battu jusqu'à présent, tu peux être fier de toi et du sang que tu as versé loyalement! Tu peux abandonner en tout honneur. «

Puis achevant sa mise en scène, il cria 'REVELATO' (cette partie de l'histoire (007) à été créée sur la musique de Fairy Tail Ost veillez comprendre mon emportement). »

Dans un pop sonore apparut Harry. Nue. Cédric crut alors à une erreur. Ce n'était pas possible, Harry ne pouvait pas être une femme. Comment au quidditch aurait-il pu perdre contre une femme ? Comment pouvait-on obliger cette même femme à combattre Voldemort? Et surtout, comment pouvait-on cacher une telle beauté ? Sa peau bronzée, ses cheveux noirs de jais qui grandissaient à grande vitesse (Si, si c'est magiquement possible) et couvraient sa magnifique poitrine...Cédric regarda son ventre plat pour finalement laisser son regard atterrir sur ses fesses rondes et ses longues et fines jambes. Elle ressemblait à une jeune reine indienne.

Son regard vert émeraude se porta furieusement sur Cédric et lâcha d'un ton froid : «

-Ta robe !

Il sourcilla légèrement.

-Je ne vais pas rester nue indéfiniment ! »

Il comprit au bout de plusieurs secondes et enleva sa robe. Il la lui tendit en rougissant. Il se reprit. Après tout, il n'avait pas à rougir ! Il avait déjà vu d'autres filles nues dont Cho! Pourtant c'était différent. Et puis il comprit. Les filles avec qui il avait couché étaient des filles; elle, la fille qu'Harry incarnait en ce moment, était déjà une femme, une reine.

«

-Ne dis pas un mot à quiconque de ce que tu as vu, compris ?

Il hocha la tête encore tout rouge.

On entendit des pas et Ron, ainsi qu'Hermione, criant à tue-tête « Harry! ». Elle sortit des toilettes, passa par une des fenêtres, murmura « accio éclair de feu » et sauta. Ce sortilège qu'elle venait de voir en cours allait lui être bien utile! Cédric inquiet, regarda par la fenêtre. Il la vit alors s'élever dans le ciel comme un ange, les cheveux au vent et remontant sur son balais debout. Elle se dirigea en direction des dortoirs de Griffondor. Ron et Hermione déboulèrent, ahuris de voir Cédric dans un si sale état. Il expliqua : «

-Il était nu...

-Ce qui explique tout! Il a une bonne droite notre Harry, alors évites de l'énerver d'accord? S'exclama Hermione en toute simplicité. »

Ron, en revanche, trouva que ce n'était pas suffisant pour expliquer la rougeur critique de Cédric, sa respiration haché et ses yeux remplit d'admiration mais il ne ramena pas sa poire. Pour une raison quelconque, Harry semblait de plus en plus gracieuse et faisait à certains garçons un drôle d'effet.

Pendant ce temps, un certain Dean regardait une bouteille de coca où figurait en tout petit _homologation du produit par la règle 133.3. _Mais ce qu'il regarda plus précisément fut le mot 'homologation' dont quatre caractères trottaient dans sa tête. H.O.M.O. Il poussa un gémissant.

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

**BIG NEWS** : j'ai maintenant à ma disposition personnelle une beta ! A merci mon Dieu ! Son nom vous le connaissez tous Dieu! non je plaisante mais elle fait à peu près le même travail (sans vouloire vexé aucun croyant...) Il s'agit d'Eliie Evans ! Veillez l'applaudir bien fort ! Allez avance toi Eliie .

Ensuite Reviews

Merci d'avoir participer au sondage !

Couple Severus/ Hermione à la décharge.

Couple Cédric/ Harry à voir je redemanderais un sondage mais je pense que ça ira pas plus loin que ça ^^

stormtrooper2 : Haha tu veux savoir hein ! Bah je te le dirais pas ! Dans le chapitre suivant tu comprendra peut-être plus explicitement que dans celui-là. Mais peut-être comprendras tu... Merci de me lire !

Finalement je remercie tout le monde : zaika, ptitcoeurfragile, Eliie Evans, elie1sa et ma fidèle MrsShaly pour les reviews. C'est très important pour moi, je vous le demande, comment un navire pourrai avancer sans vent ?

Zorchide je t'ai démasqué ! je sais que c'est toi mon admirateur secret se tapissant dans l'ombre. Ne te cache plus! Je sais tout ! Non sans dec' ce sondage m'a permit de faire ta connaissance alors enchantée^^J'espère que 'histoire continuera à te plaire.

Prévention ! cette histoire prend un ton un peu sérieux vers la fin .

**Chapitre 3 : Premier cours de DCFDM.**

En descendant des escaliers, Harry remarqua que les élèves la dévisageait. Se demandant ce qui arrivait, elle s'arrêta et les longs cheveux qui avaient poussé en moins de deux minutes tombèrent devant ses yeux en amande. Elle avait oublié de les couper. Matérialisant un couteau, elle les raccourcit. Mais avant qu'elle eut le temps de les faire disparaître, un ninja vêtu de noir les lui piqua. D'abords choquée, elle ne réagit pas. Puis haussant ses frêles épaules, elle se mit à marcher en direction de la grande salle. Que pouvait-il arriver ? Rien. C'était idiot de s'emporter pour un vol de cheveux !

Quand Harry rentra dans la grande salle, elle fut assaillie par les regards de la foule d'élèves. Ils savaient tous ce qu'il s'était passé dans le hall d'entrée. Tous ces yeux qui la fixaient la gênait. Mais c'était elle qui avait créé cette situation après tout, alors la seule chose qui restait à faire était d'assumer. Elle passa devant les regards le dos droit et la tête relevée. En cet instant, elle dégageait une aura naturelle d'assurance, de celle que dégage une reine.

Harry rejoignit la table des Griffondors sans avoir une seule fois accéléré le pas et s'assit à côté de Ron et Hermione. Elle ignorait que sa démarche était pour certains... sensuelle. Ron, excité comme une puce se dépêcha de lui faire le compte-rendu de ce qu'elle avait loupé : «

-...alors là est arrivé McGonagall qui descendait de l'escalier en marbre, les bras chargés de livres et elle a hurlé d'une voix scandalisée...,déclara Ron utilisant une voie haut perchée,... « Professeur Maugrey !Que faites vous?», et là Maugrey a dit «J'enseigne.», expliqua Ron d'une voie pleine de respect et d'admiration. «Vous ens.. Maugrey, _c'est un élève?_» s'est écriée McGonagall; et elle a faillit tombé dans les pommes!

Les yeux de Ron pétillaient d'amusement.

-Tu exagères! intervint Hermione scandalisée. Elle a juste laissé tombé ses livres.

-C'est moi qui raconte ! Se récria Ron.

-Allons Hermione, la calma Harry avec un sourire en coin, heureuse de voir Ron s'amuser autant.

-Hermione, c'est le plus beau jour de ma Vie! _Le Plus Beau_ ! insista Ron, proprement scandalisé qu'Hermine ne le comprenne pas. »

Hermione se renfrogna mais ne répliqua pas. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas réellement lui en vouloir. C'était Drago dont il s'agissait ! Maugrey avait juste essayé de faire grandir ce gamin orgueilleux.

«

-Comme je le disais, avant qu'une certaine personne intervienne, reprit Ron avec humeur-Harry remarqua tout de même que Ron lança une œillade pour voir si Hermione n'avait pas pris la mouche- Maugray a dit 'Ouais', non... , Ron se reprit, 'ouais' sur ce ton là: genre j'ai rien fait... McGonagall a hurlé 'Non!' et a annulé le sort. Ce qui n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente si tu veux mon avis. Parce que du coup, il s'est retrouvé tout nu! Ron fut pris d'un fou rire. Et après, il a ramené Malfoy à Rogue pour parler de sa punition.

-C'est tout ? Demanda Harry.

-Ce n'est déjà si pas mal, répliqua-t-il, fier d'avoir été aux premières loges. »

Hermione quitta la table et se dirigea encore une fois de plus vers la bibliothèque. Depuis le début de l'année elle n'arrêtait pas d'y aller. Elle s'arrêta tout d'un coup pour se retourner vers Harry, se souvenant de quelque chose : «

-Ah ! McGonagall m'a dit de te dire que tu devais passer à l'infirmerie.

Le visage pourtant halé et rosi au niveau des pommettes de Harry devint subitement blanc.

-Pas moyen répliqua-t-il d'un ton haché.

-Tss ! Harry, ne fais pas l'enfant ! Dit Hermione d'un ton exaspéré.

Elle savait que quand il commençait à se braquer, il devenait une véritable tête de mule. Les garçons étaient vraiment tous des gamins immatures !

-Je ne fais pas l'enfant! Je ne peux pas y aller c'est tout ! Je vais en mourir si je retourne une fois de plus devant cette obsédée.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension médusé.

-Hé, Harry, ce n'est pas si horrible que ça l'infirmerie, affirma-t-il d'un ton faussement calme. »

Harry se leva subitement, des larmes tremblotantes dans ses yeux vert émeraude qui essayaient de s'accrocher sur ses longs et fins cils. Ils ne pouvaient évidemment pas comprendre car l'existence même de leur ami était un mensonge. Harry Potter n'avait jamais vraiment été ! Elle quitta précipitamment la salle sous les regards étonnés de ses amis. Quelques secondes passèrent puis jugeant comme sans importance ce qu'il venait de se passer, Hermione partit vers la bibliothèque en haussant les sourcils.

A peine étaient-elles parties que Fred et George Weasley s'assirent à leurs places : «

-Et Ron, tu ne serais au courant pour les cheveux de Harry ?

-Hein? Demanda Ron, sa curiosité aiguillonnée.

-Oui, oui. On a surpris des élèves parlant entre eux de la brillance particulière de ses fins, doux et soyeux cheveux de corbeau ainsi que leur senteur particulière, qui est '_telle l'odeur de la pluie_', expliqua Fred.

-Et je ne serais pas surpris que certains décident de lui '_**emprunter**_' (si on peut dire ça) ses shampoings pour avoir le même résultat, rajouta George, ricanant à l'idée la scène qui allait se jouer.

-Je ne sais pas qui mais il va souffrir... , dit Ron attristé pour ces idiots. »

Dean qui avait tout entendu, comprit soudainement. Son teint vira au blanc. Il voyait déjà la scène d'ici. Un Harry pleurant et tremblotant, reculant jusqu'à toucher un mur. Devant lui, une foule de personnes voulant mettre la main sur son secret. Il laissa son assiette et jeta un regard à Ron qui ne réagit pas. Cela le mettait hors de lui ! Ron avait conclu que Harry allait souffrir. Quel humain laisserait souffrir son ami ? Harry devait mieux choisir les personnes l'entourant. Après tout, lui, Dean était prêt à se sacrifier pour Harry, au nom de leur amou... camaraderie. Dean n'était pas gay, impossible ! Laissant échapper un soupir, il se leva. Il sortit doucement de la grande salle, se demandant sur ce qu'il était en train de faire. Puis il se mit à courir, trottant d'abord pour finir par courir à grandes foulées, chaque battement de cœur avait un nom, « Harry, Harry, Harry... »

Finalement arrivé, Dean pénétra dans la salle commune des Griffondors. C'était étrangement désert. C'en était même inquiétant. Montant deux à deux les marches pour accéder à leur dortoir, il ouvrit en grand la porte et aperçut Harry, seul dans la chambre. Harry finit par se lever de son lit et s'avança vers lui :

« Oui ? Demanda Harry agacé de se faire interrompre. Il essayait de se souvenir de son rêve sur Voldemort.

– Je me demandais si tu avais des problèmes par rapport à tes cheveux et à leur succès, indiqua Dean, surpris de voir l'image qu'il s'était construit d'un Harry brutalisé partir en fumée. Que s'imaginait-il, enfin ?

– Ha ! Ça ? Non. Je m'en suis débarrassé sans problème. Pourquoi ?

– Euh...Je m'inquiétais un peu... en tant que, (amoureux transi, non il n'était pas gay ! ) que camarade de chambre, juste en tant que camarade. (changement de sujet) Que leur as-tu dit ? Demanda-t-il en souriant. Un sourire qui disparu rapidement, en entendant la réponse de Harry.

– Que s'ils voulaient les affaires, ils n'avaient qu'à les acheter eux même. Mais ces idiots n'ont pas eu l'air de vouloir comprendre alors j'ai dû utiliser une méthode plus... efficace, déclara-t-elle un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres si pulpeuses et rouges. Un autre que Dean aurait dors et déjà douté de son humanité; mais un autre problème tracassait son esprit : son rêve était...

– Bon, bah... à plus. »

Il allait poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry et finalement se retint. S'il faisait ça, il savait que son cœur allait lâcher, il battait tellement fort à cette simple pensée. C'était une véritable torture. Il ne tournait vraiment pas rond !

Le soir venu, apparurent d'abord Angélina, puis les frères Wesley employés par Malfoy, (et oui, lors de ces batailles ardentes, on fait front commun devant l'obstacle ! ) puis tout le dortoir qui voulait qu'Harry leur prête le fameux shampoing des Dieux ! Ils avaient perdu une bataille mais pas la guerre ! Face à leur précédente et écrasante défaite, ils employèrent une autre méthode. Ainsi, pendant que Ron se douchait, Fred s'introduisit dans la salle de bain et prit le fameux shampoing. Quand Ron voulut lui coller une droite, Fred se défendit assez bien en répliquant d'un ton sec : «

-On t'a vu t'exhiber nu depuis que tu es bébé au Terrier, un peu plus, un peu moins... »

Le produit circula ainsi un peu partout. S'arrachant de douche en douche sous des cris indignés. Harry, lui, se demanda comment il était possible de se mettre dans des situations aussi incroyables. Mais il se rassura sachant qu'il avait bien caché son shampoing. Mais pas si bien que cela apparemment...

Dumbledore demanda à Rogue s'il voulait utiliser sa découverte : un shampoing. Le même que s'arrachait les étudiants de Poudlard. Rogue refusa mais le directeur devint si insistant que Rogue ne put refuser.

Le lendemain, pour son premier cours, il avait les cheveux incroyablement soyeux et doux. On remarqua que plus de la moitié de Poudlard utilisait le shampoing connu sous le nom du produit des Dieux.

Harry quant à lui, ne trouvait plus son shampoing. Furieux, il se résigna tant bien que mal à aller en acheter un autre. Hermione le consolant en lui caressant le dos, était arrivé à lui faire comprendre que c'était la meilleure solution et que torturer la moitié de Poudlard n'en était pas forcément une.

D'innombrables Griffondors demandèrent alors angéliquement si Harry pouvait en acheter d'autre pour eux. Grossière erreur. Il hurla alors sur toute la maisonnée quelque chose ressemblant à cela : «

-**Espèce de BIP de BIP ! déjà c'est de votre BIP faute si j'en ai plus, alors venez pas ramener votre BIP de face de BIP de BIP. Je vous dis d'aller vous faire BIP puis BIP ensuite bien BIP et profondément BIP ! Vous comprenez sous-espèce de fils de BIP ? »**

Après ce grand coup de gueule où quelques vitres furent cassées, plus personne n'en parla. Si quelqu'un avait une question pour Harry, celle-ci lui souriait, avec un genre de grimace qui prévoyait un meurtre si atroce pour l'interlocuteur qu'on la laissait tranquille. Même Rogue évita de la déranger. Si ce n'était pas directement le professeur de potion qui avait volé le shampoing, les regards assassins de Harry étaient tout de même gênants.

Ainsi deux jours passèrent sous haute tension. Cela permit à Harry de penser à son songe sur Voldemort. Elle finit par se souvenir de quelques petites choses. Certes Voldemort prévoyait sa mort mais il avait déjà tué une autre personne et grâce à elle, il avait pu préparer un plan d'attaque. De plus, Queudver était avec le seigneur des ténèbres et était terrifié par lui. Cette personne qu'ils avaient tuée était...C'était difficile de savoir... Bertha peut-être. Il était aussi question d'un autre _serviteur qui n'était pas là, __s_urement un qui devait mettre en place le plan, puisque Voldemort était trop faible pour le réaliser.

Sans se rendre compte, Harry était arrivé en même temps que Hermione devant la porte du tant attendu premier cours de DCFM.

-J'étais à...

-...la bibliothèque, acheva Harry à sa place.

-Dépêchez-vous, si vous voulez qu'on ait de bonnes places, coupa Ron énervé.

Ils se précipitèrent sur les trois tables qui faisaient face au bureau de Maugrey, sortirent leurs exemplaires de _Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger_ et attendirent dans un silence inhabituel. Bientôt, ils entendirent le son caractéristique de la démarche de leurs professeur : «

-Les livres, vous pouvez les ranger. Vous n'en aurez pas besoin, grogna-t-il en traversant calmement l'allée que formaient les tables pour accéder à son bureau. »

Ils remirent aussitôt leurs manuels dans leurs sacs. Ron ressemblait à Colin tant il avait l'air enthousiasmé, ce qui commençait à taper sur les nerfs de certains, Harry particulièrement.

Maugrey commença alors à déblatérer.

-Pour ce premier cours, nous allons étudiés les sortilèges interdits. Quelqu'un peut m'en m'énoncer un?

Soudain la main de Ron se leva et il fut interrogé :«

-Heu...commença-t- il d'une voie mal assurée, mon père m'a parlé du sortilège de l'Imperium. »

Maugrey se leva avec une lenteur que Harry ne pouvait pas supporter. Ceci était un cours pas un cirque où l'on présentait les numéros un à un. Le proffesseur sortit un bocal où se tenaient trois araignées. Il en sortit une et pointant sa baguette sur elle, il murmura : «

_-Impero ! »_

L'araignée sauta dans sa main, se laissa descendre le long d'un imperceptible fil de soie et commença à se balancer comme si elle exécutait un numéro de trapèze. Puis elle tendit les pattes et fit un saut périlleux en arrière, rompant le fil et tombant sur le bureau où elle se mit à faire la roue en décrivant des cercles. Maugrey agita sa baguette magique et l'araignée se dressa sur ses pattes de derrière en sautillant comme un danseur de claquettes.

Cette scène était écœurante pour Harry. Il lui suffisait d'imaginer comment Voldemort et ses mangemorts pouvaient utiliser ce sort pour avoir la nausée. Des images d'un père tuant sa famille puis se tuant lui même après s'être rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait s'imposa en lui. Les visages de la femme le suppliant les larmes aux yeux puis essayant de le tuer pour l'empêcher d'agir ! Pourtant toute la classe éclata de rire au vu de ce spectacle burlesque. Idiots!

«

-Vous trouvez ça drôle, hein? Grogna Maugrey.

Harry serra les poings tentant d'oublier sa haine naissante pour le professeur. Pourquoi montrait-il ces sorts comme cela ? Comme un spectacle... Ce n'était pas normal...

-Ça vous plairait que je vous fasse la même chose ? Hein!

Les rires s'évanouirent instantanément.

-Je pourrais lui ordonner tout ce que je veux...à cette araignée. Il sourit. Se tuer, par exemple, la faire rentrer dans vos bouche...qui sait ? Ne vous trompez pas. Là, c'est une araignée mais ça pourrait être vous !

La classe fut parcouru d'un frisson de peur comprenant soudain la portée de ce sort.

-L'Imperium peut être battu mais il faut avoir une forte volonté, ce qui est bien plus que d'avoir fort caractère ! Quelqu'un peut me donner un autre nom de sortilège interdit ?

-L'Avada Kedavra, murmura Hermione.

-Oui. Le pire..Le sortilège qui donne la mort à tout les coups..Enfin non ..un seul a réussi à survivre et il est ici. Il regarda Harry droit dans les yeux. »

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait prouver mais elle le regarda avec la férocité d'une lionne protégeant ses petits, des flammes brûlant dans ses yeux. Pendant une seconde, il ne sembla pas rassuré...puis il lança le sort. Il y eu un éclair de lumière verte, une bourrasque... L'araignée était morte. Harry l'avait fixée du regard et était certaine maintenant que ses parents n'avaient pas souffert; ni les nombreux autres sorciers qui avaient été touchés par ce sort. Ses parents l'avaient sauvée pour qu'elle vive et c'est ce qu'elle ferait !

**Elle vivrait ! **

Malgré le fait qu'elle ne sache pas qui elle était.

**Elle se battrait ! **

Sa résolution ne datait pas d'hier. Fantasmé sur la mort de Croutard lui donnait des idées. Tout le monde la regardait car elle avait les yeux baissés comme si elle cachait des larmes. Ils n'osaient faire un bruit de peur qu'elle se mette à pleurer. Elle leva son visage et sourit à l'assistance. Pas un sourire disant « je suis désolée » mais un sourire qui signifiait « je réussirais et peu importe qui mourra ». Personne n'était rassuré quant au sens de ce sourire.

Maugrey continua son cours : «

-Quelqu'un peut-il me citer le dernier sortilège interdit ?

Cette fois ce fut Neville qui répondit :

-Le sortilège Doloris, dit Néville d'une petite voix comme s'il en avait peur."

Harry se corrigea : il en avait peur mais qui serait assez fou pour ne rien ressentir après avoir vu les deux autres sorts? Le professeur jeta le sortilège. Harry regarda l'araignée s'agiter puis détourna le regard. Oui tout cela était une mise en scène...pour faire penser que seuls ceux qui utilisaient les sortilèges impardonnables étaient les plus forts, pour prouver que les mangemorts étaient imbattables car c'étaient eux qui utilisaient ces sorts.

Harry fut une violente secousse à cette idée. Il ne savait pas comment le prendre. Maugrey était-il en train de faire de la publicité pour les mangemorts ?

Un mouvement attira son œil. C'était Neville, il tremblait et ses mains serraient tellement fort la table que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés de terreur.

Harry se leva d'un bond: «

-Arrêtez !

Maugrey stoppa. Les pattes de l'araignée continuaient de se convulser.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous essayez de prouver en nous montrant ça ! Vous êtes professeur, vous avez des obligations envers chacun d'entre nous ! Votre rôle reste de nous apprendre et non de nous terrifier ! Et surtout pas de lancer une propagande pour rejoindre les mangemorts ! Tout le monde sait qu'il faut un jour se battre et que ce n'est pas facile. Mais si on a peur et qu'on ne se bat pas alors c'est pire ! Si on rejoint les mangemorts alors c'est que l'on abandonne ! Je ne suis pas un gamin. Je suis en vie et c'est pourquoi j'ai choisi de continuer ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'en pense les autres mais moi, il n'en ait pas question de me mentir. »

Sa détermination était plus forte que n'importe quoi. Ce discours l'avait laissée haletante et en sueur. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur dangereuse et avant que quiconque ne dise un mot ou fasse un geste, elle sortit en claquant la porte.

La classe se réveilla comme sortie de sa torpeur. Puis Hermione, Ron et un Neville encore tremblotant sortirent de la classe. Si Hermione et Ron sortaient car ils étaient inquiets de ce violent coup d'éclat, Neville le faisait car il n'avait pas non plus envie d'écouter Maugrey. La façon dont il présentait les choses...Il fut parcouru d'un frisson.

Quand l'heure du cours eut sonnée, plus de la moitié des élèves étaient déjà partis ; dont un certain Drago, ce qui en étonnait plus d'un.

Harry de son côté avait coupé court aux explications qu'elle devait à ses amis car la lettre de réponse de Sirius arriva, répondant à la sienne.

De son côté, Maugrey ou plutôt la personne qui prenait sa forme avait besoin de nouveaux ingrédients pour faire du polynectar et se demandait sérieusement si son identité pouvait être compromise. Harry était trop intelligent, il allait bientôt falloir réagir. Avant qu'il ne le découvre.

Pendant ce temps un mystérieux ninja avait empoché, grâce aux cheveux de Harry, une jolie somme...

Alors c'était ?


	4. Chapter 4

Désolée pour ce retard qui pourrait avoir des explications mais dont, j'ai peur aucune ne conviennent vraiment. En ce moment j'aurais un peu de mal à publier, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser. J'espère que vous aurez lus les modifications des chapitres précédents.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenue jusqu'ici.

**Chapitre 4 Confrontation**

Harry entendit un léger bruit. « Pic-pic », « Pic-pic ». Le son venait d'une des fenêtres de la salle commune. Coupant court au discours ennuyant d'Hermione sur le respect à accorder aux enseignants, elle demanda :

« Vous avez entendu ce bruit ?

-Mais oui, bien sûr ! Essayes de détourner l'attention pendant que je m'inquiète pour toi ! Railla Hermione, sarcastique, telle une mère trop protectrice.

-Là tu ne t'inquiètes pas, tu le disputes un peu comme le ferait ma grand-mère ! Fit gentiment remarquer Neville

-Alors tu veux dire que je ressemble à une vieille femme de quatre-vingt ans ? Merveilleux ! S'extasia faussement celle-ci.

-Vous allez-vous vous taire ? Demanda Harry, autoritaire, en tapant sur la table où ils étaient accoudés.

-Moi j'ai rien dit... se défendit Ron.

Tout le monde le fusilla du regard.

« Pic pic ». Harry compris quelle était l'origine du son quand elle remarqua une chouette blanche qui tapait contre un carreau.

« Hedwige ! Tu m'as manquée ! Exulta Harry voyant sa fidèle amie. »

En effet celle-ci était partie depuis un moment donner une lettre à Sirius dans laquelle Harry expliquait que sa cicatrice lui avait fait mal. Elle avait commencé à attendre la réponse avec impatience puis, à sa grande honte, l'avait complètement oubliée.

Elle tourna le dos aux autres et courut ouvrir la fenêtre. Elle serra dans ses bras sa fidèle amie à ses risques et périls. Après quelques coups de bec et d'ailes, elle la relâcha et s'empressa de détacher discrètement le morceau de parchemin chiffonné attaché à l'une de ses pattes. Le billet était en mauvais état mais Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'écriture de son parrain.

« Alors tu as un message ? demanda Neville qui était resté à côté de la table attendant le retour de Harry.

-Non, rien... bredouilla celle-ci sans pour autant pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

Neville ne chercha pas à comprendre mais pour Ron et Hermione le message était clair : Sirius lui avait répondu et elle ne pouvait pas le lire tant que Neville était dans les parages.

- Hum, ça va être l'heure de dîner. Neville, tu voudrais bien nous réserver des places ? Pendant ce temps-là, Harry et moi on ira demander à Dean les devoirs pour le cours de DCFM, commença Ron.

- Et moi, je vais demander la même chose à Parvati, parce que Dean n'est pas vraiment fiable en ce moment. Je me demande ce qu'il a..., il est toujours en train de rêvasser.

- D'accord, j'y vais. A toute suite, déclara Neville un peu étonné. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche, mais tout le monde avait ses secrets. »

Il quitta donc la salle commune. Ils attendirent dans le silence plusieurs minutes que Neville soit bien parti, avant que Ron, impatient, brise le silence :

« Alors, que t'as écrit Sirius ?

- Je vais vous le lire.

Harry s'éclaircit la voie et commença à lire :

_Harry,_

_J'arrive tout de suite en Angleterre. La douleur de ta cicatrice n'est qu'un des prémices d'un nouveau plan d'attaque de Voldemort : il y a de plus en plus en signes étranges qui annoncent son retour._

_Je te contacterais bientôt, mes amitiés à Ron et Hermione. _

_Fais attention à toi, Harry_

_Ton parrain._

Harry échangea un long regard avec Ron et Hermion puis sourit. Son parrain allait revenir ! Enfin elle allait le voir.

- Il va venir ici ! Mais il est fou, c'est très dangereux ! Le ministère et les détraqueurs sont à ses trousses ! S'exclama Hermione, apeurée.

- Tu sais Hermione, Sirius vient juste de sortir de prison alors je ne crois pas qu'il irait se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il doit avoir un plan. Et puis il n'y a pas tant de détraqueurs lâchés contre lui, le ministère avait dû enfreindre des lois pour que l'année dernière pour qu'il y en ait autant à Poudlard, déclara Harry, apaisante.

Ses arguments ne semblaient pas la convaincre mais comme pour clore la discussion, le ventre de Ron gronda. Ils partirent dans la grande salle pour dîner, les devoirs de DCFM sous le bras. Hermione les avait déjà demandés à Parvati un peu plus tôt.

C'est le ventre bien rempli qu'ils retournèrent dans la salle commune où ils commencèrent leurs devoirs de divination. Après quelques heures d'incompréhension totale, Ron proposa de revenir à l'ancienne bonne méthode et de tout inventer. Après avoir écrit leurs presque fatales destinées, ce qui incluait qu'ils tomberaient de la tour d'astronomie et feraient face à des batailles troublantes, ils entendirent Hermine rentrer d'un pas furieux.

Sa démarche était si vive que quand elle s'arrêta en face d'eux elle faillit tomber.

« Saviez-vous que Poudlard réduisait des elfes de maison en esclavage ! Éructa Hermione.

- Non, répondirent en même temps Ron et Harry, se regardant mutuellement. Ils étaient inquiets pour ce qui allait suivre.

- Et bien maintenant, vous savez ! J'ai entendu Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête se plaindre après le festin de début d'année de Peeve, qui, apparemment, avait encore mis tout sens dessus-dessous dans les cuisines. Il avait dit qu'il avait terrifié les elfes de maison. Quand j'ai entendu cela, je n'ai pas voulu y croire ! Je veux dire, comment Poudlard pourrait-il contribuer à l'esclavage des elfes de maisons ? Mais je voulais savoir, alors j'ai cherché dans les livres de la bibliothèque... Et puis j'ai fini par trouver ! Maintenant j'en suis sûre, Poudlard continu à soutenir l'esclavage des elfes!

-Tu sais, ce n'est peut-être pas si grave...dit Harry en essayant de calmer le jeu. Elle espérait qu'elle n'allait pas prendre une décision stupide...

- Non ! Il faut faire changer cela ! J'ai décidé de créer un mouvement révolutionnaire en construisant une association d'aide à la libération des elfes ! Déclara une Hermione aux anges, déterminée dans sa tâche.

Ouais, songeait Harry, une comme ça.

- Attends, Hermione. Tu veux dire que tu veux militer contre la nature même des elfes ? Demanda Ron, comprenant soudain où elle voulait en venir.

- La nature des elfes ! Regarde Dobby ! Il était heureux d'être libre ! S'étonna Hermione.

Comment ses amis ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre toute l'horreur de la situation ?

- Dobby est un peu fou, contrecarra Ron avec sa délicatesse légendaire.

Sans prêter plus d'attention que nécessaire aux propos de Ron, c'est à dire aucune, Hermione continua :

- J'ai donc crée des badges pour savoir qui était d'accord avec mes idées.

Elle ouvrit une boîte qu'elle portait sous son bras et montra fièrement un badge qui portait les lettres S.A.L.E.

- Sale? Lu Ron. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Ron, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Pas sale. S-A-L-E. C'est un acronyme pour Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes, siffla Hermione

- Et qui va y adhérer ? Demanda Harry s'attendant déjà à la réponse.

- Vous deux, déclara Hermione d'un ton assuré, qui ne voyait pas de défauts à son plan.

- Parce que tu crois que l'on va se promener avec des badges marqués « sale » ! S'exclama Ron, horrifié.

- Pas sale, S-A-L-E, le repris Hermione

- Ce n'est pas ce que Malfoy va lire quand il verra les badges, répliqua Ron déconfit

- Aurais-tu peur de lui ? Se moqua gentiment Hermione

- Quoi ? Alors là, c'est la meilleure ! S'égosillât Ron

-Hum….. si tu le dis..., continua Hermione, peu convaincue.

- Je n'ai pas peur ! Je ne suis plus un bébé ! Continua Ron sur la même lancée

- Tu sais Ron, c'est normal d'avoir peur ! Même Harry a peur. Hein, Harry? Affirma Hermione, changeant ainsi de sujet. Cette conversation allait sur un terrain trop glissant.

Harry n'avait pas compris, mais alors pas du tout, comment la conversation en était venue là. Mais elle accepta de jouer le jeu.

- Pas la peine de dire à tout le monde que j'ai peur de l'infirmière scolaire ! Se renfrogna faussement Harry

- Si tu l'annonce à tout va et devant le monde, tu es sûr que Drago ou un autre va le savoir..., le prévint Hermione, ne sachant pas si Harry était idiot ou s'il était en train de l'aider intelligemment.

- Oui, le brillant Drago, détrôné de son rôle de méchant par Pomfresh ! S'exclaffa avec joie Ron.

- D'ailleurs Harry, il faudra un moment ou un autre que tu la vois, Pomfresh. Tu ne pourras pas toujours l'éviter. Sinon, reprit-elle avec joie, je compte sur vous deux. Ron, tu seras le trésorier et Harry sera le secrétaire.

Quelques semaines plus tard, cette phrase revint à Harry pendant qu'elle regardait la personne qu'elle venait de bousculer. C'était Cédric. Elle avait réussi à l'éviter pendant deux semaines et maintenant elle était par terre devant lui.

Recommençons depuis le début. Pendant deux semaines, elle avait réussi à échapper à l'infirmière scolaire et aux questions embarrassantes de Cédric. Alors qu'elle descendait pour manger, Ron avait aperçu une affiche qui informait de l'arrivée prochaine des différentes écoles sorcières étrangères. Alors qu'elle allait atteindre la grande salle, elle avait rencontré ou plutôt heurté Cédric de plein fouet. En tombant, elle s'était plutôt fait mal. Sa cheville avait étrangement gonflée. Aussitôt, l'homme pris _évidemment_ la situation en main. Cédric prononça donc, avec la solennité d'un premier ministre les quelques mots fatals pour Harry :

« Oh, ta cheville est foulée ! Harry je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie.

-Non, ça va, je t'assure ! Répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Elle commença à se relever quand elle sentit une douleur fulgurante venant de sa cheville la traverser. Une grimace s'afficha sur son doux visage. Elle s'obligea malgré tout à finir de se lever quand elle sentit les bras d'une personne l'entourant pour l'aider.

- Tu vois que tu as besoin de moi. Tu peux à peine tenir debout ! Cela ne sert à rien de te forcer...

-Merci Cédric mais je vais...

-Rien du tout ! Et il la prit dans ses bras comme une princesse.

Bizarrement, Harry crut sentir des regards maléfiques la suivre. En effet le fan club de Cédric était partagé. Ceux qui soutenaient Cho étaient consternés que Cédric ose s'occuper si _tendrement_ de Harry ! On ne prenait pas un garçon dans les bras, on le soutenait simplement par les épaules. D'autres espéraient y voir un signe que Cédric romprait bientôt avec Cho. Comme qui dirait, le malheur des uns faisait le bonheur des autres. Le dernier groupe voyait un triangle amoureux prendre place et en était particulièrement heureux. Il y allait avoir des ragots ! Enfin, des élèves qui soutenaient avec honneur et courage les couples homosexuels voyaient là un moyen de servir leur cause et de faire de la publicité.

Après avoir essayé de combattre pour sa liberté en se faisant plus mal qu'autre chose, elle abandonna et réalisa qu'ils se trouvaient devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

Cédric tourna la poignée et comme dans un film, cet instant sembla durer des heures. Cédric rentra et posa Harry avec une douceur surprenante sur un des lits. Ils remarquèrent alors que l'infirmerie était vide. Ils étaient seuls, juste tous les deux. Quelques pensées pas très chrétiennes (ou selon les prêtres pédophile, très) traversèrent l'esprit de Cédric.

« Je vais y aller..., déclara celui-ci avec lenteur et fermeté. Je continuerai à ne rien dire à propos de ton secret, promis. Il ne pouvait se laisser contrôler par de viles pensées !

- Non, s'il te plait, ne part pas, le pria pourtant Harry. »

Les mots que Cédric espérait pour se jeter sur... non, la saisir, lui parvinrent. Ce fut dans un état second qu'il s'approcha de sa tendre et douce. Ces deux longues semaines avaient fait augmenté le désir charnel pour les deux camps, il en était sûr. Et bientôt, oui bientôt Harry serait à lui ! Ses pensées furent interrompues quand Mm Pomfresh entra dans la pièce.

« Tiens, tiens, qui voilà, clama d'un ton maléfique l'infirmière.

Harry fit semblant de ne pas comprendre.

-Harry est tombé et s'est foulé la cheville, expliqua Cédric, bon prince.

-Je vois, je vais devoir …ha,ha..m'en occuper...ha. Si tu veux ..hum.. partir maintenant..., dit-elle, haletante, la bave dégoulinant de son menton. Sa condition physique n'ayant pas rapport avec ses pensées.

-Je suis désolé mais je tiens à rester, la contra Cédric, tout en affirmant son emprise sur sa possession, pardon, sur Harry.

-Vraiment ? Insista l'infirmière mécontente.

Il se passa quelques minutes avant qu'enfin Mm Pomfresh ne détourne le regard en signe d'acceptation.

-Je reconnais bien là la vigueur de la jeunesse. Ce but de protéger la personne aimée, ce but qui procure de la jouissance… Ha, que j'aimerais le revivre! avoua-t-elle avec regret.

Cédric s'interrogea un moment sur le sens de ces mots... Ce n'était pas ...

-Mm Pomfresh, si vous pouviez rapidement me soigner...commanda Harry sèchement.

-Maintenant que tu es dans mon entre, n'espère pas pouvoir en ressortir vivante, affirma-t-elle sensuellement en lui prenant le menton.

Harry jeta un regard qui criait S.O.S. à un Cédric quelque peu perdu au mot « jouissance »...

-Oh, pour lui, je suis déjà au courant de votre petite _''altercation'' !_ Il sait, n'est-ce pas ...

Elle obligea Harry à la regarder dans ses yeux et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

-...D'ailleurs, je crois savoir que tu as perdu une partie de tes cheveux. Heureusement pour toi j'ai pu les acheter. Imagine-toi que l'on s'en serve pour faire du polynectar, ton secret serait découvert ! Ce qui ne m'arrangerait pas_… _

_Mon imagination s'emballe tellement quand je pense à une femme perdue au milieu d'hommes et ce que je pourrais faire pour humf, ha, ho... je revois mon passé, celui d'une jeune fille désirée et je BIP !_ (La suite de cette pensée a été censuré, merci de bien vouloir le comprendre.) Que ferais-je pour toi ? Si tu pouvais me rendre un peu cet argent que j'ai dépensé, ce serait si gentil...

-Je n'y manquerais pas !

-En nature, je veux dire...

Cédric se réveilla au sous-entendu et pris par le bras Harry de manière à ce qu'elle se trouve derrière lui.

-Je n'ai rien contre les beaux jeunes hommes mais si tu pouvais te pousser pour que je continue ma conversation...déclara Pomfresh déçue qu'on lui retire son jouet.

-Absolument pas ! Comment osez-vous ? Demander à une étudiante de se prostituer ! S'égosilla Cédric.

-Pardon ? Puis, comprenant le malentendu, elle répliqua. Se prostituer? Non, je voulais qu'elle essaye la nouvelle collection de cosplay moldu que je viens de recevoir. Cette beauté gâchée...Tss...

-Hein ? Cosplay? Répéta Cédric.

-Humf, assistant, montre toi !

Un grondement se fit entendre et le même ninja que Harry avait rencontré apparut. Celui-ci se décolla du plafond et enleva son voilage. Il s'agissait de…de…de…

To be continuated...


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci** aux review de **ma beta et de zaika** ! Suites a vos review me disant que mon chapitre était décevant j'ai décider de changer le chapitre.

**Chapitre 5 L'amitié est un beau sentiment qui conduit parfois à d'étrange actions **

_Un grondement se fit entendre et le même ninja que Harry avait rencontré apparut. Celui-ci se décolla du plafond et enleva son voilage. Il s'agissait de…de…de…_

« Colin ! S'écria Harry choquée.

-Oui, il s'agit de mon assistant, expliqua l'infirmière. Comme je commençais à m'ennuyer à lire des yaoi, j'ai décidé de m'amuser un peu. Alors j'ai pensé à Mr. Colin et il s'est produit ceci puis cela. Comme je suis devenue sa cliente favorite, il m'informe de tout. C'est comme ça que j'ai su pour vous deux. Elle désigna du doigt Harry et Cédric. Il y a quelque jours, il est tombé sur vous deux alors que tu poursuivais Harry sous sa forma chat, Cédric. Il a deviné que tu es une fille en te voyant nue, évidemment. Elle fit semblant de ne pas remarquer le changement de comportement des deux concernés...

La tête de Harry avait viré au rouge tomate et celle de Cédric était devenue blême de rage : comment avait-on pu saccager la pureté de Harry en l'espionnant ?

-...Mais heureusement, j'ai tout arrangé ! Je lui ai dit que c'était un secret qui ne devait pas être dévoilé. Donc tu as une dette envers moi, Harry, et tu dois la payer. Assistant, place l'appareil photo en face de la fenêtre. Harry, enfile tout ça, exigea l'infirmière en plaçant sous le nez d'Harry des vêtements venu magiquement. Les autres sont sous la cabine, précisa-t-elle en désignant une tenture rouge.

-Attendez deux secondes, demanda Harry perplexe. »

Les _''il s'est produit ceci puis cela' '_et _''_ _j'ai tout arrangé''_ n'étaient pas de bonne augure, pas du tout... De plus qui était le fou qui avait informé l'infirmière de l'existence des principes du cosplay ou des yaoi ? Enfin, le fait qu'elle sache que non pas _un_ _abruti_ mais _deux_ savaient qu'elle était une fille et que l'un des deux abrutis, Colin n'hésiterait pas **à la dénoncer** à Dumbledore si _cette saleté_ d'infirmière le lui demandait était un véritable cataclysme pour elle. Si elle était dénoncée à Dumbledore elle pourrait dire adieu à son image : d'abord tout le monde serait qu'elle est une fille, ensuite ses amis lui tournerait le dos. Pas qu'elle ne leurs faisait pas confiance mais elle avait peur. Cette même peur qui lui tordait le ventre jour après jour. Alors pour ça si elle devait juste poser elle le ferait. Attention elle n'avait jamais dit de bon cœur !

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour les photographies, ce sera ta sois-disant cousine moldue qui sera sur la photo, pas toi. On ne veut pas que les personnes ayant la photo se posent des questions. De plus les photos que l'on vend s'autodétruisnte dix minutes après la vente. Ainsi on a plus de clients qui rachètent les même photos.

-Tu comptes les vendre ! S'exclama Harry interloquée.

-Harry, tu as une cousine ? Demanda Cédric, commençant à être perdu.

-Au sens juridique du terme, non... Répliqua l'infirmière. Et c'est lui qui est censé être le meilleur élève pour représenter Poudlard, soupira-t-elle en aparté.

-Quand vous êtes vous rencontrez, Colin et vous? Manda Harry suspicieuse.

-Depuis la fin de l'année dernière, répondit-celle-ci, ne voyant pas où voulait en venir Harry tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien résulter de bon de cette conversation. Cette fille était trop intelligente pour son bien être.

-Donc, Colin n'a appris à nous pister que depuis le début de l'année car je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où il aurait pu savoir que j'étais une fille ces dernières années. De plus vous vous êtes rencontrés au moment où il a commencé à dévoiler ses « aptitudes » pour la photo. Ce sont des progrès remarquables, réussir à exercer une telle technique en quelques mois ! On se demande si vous n'avez pas, un peu, aidé Colin...

-Mais non, mais non pas du tout, ce petit a appris tout seul! Répliqua l'infirmière en se demandant comment faire pour s'en sortir.

-Alors notre petit Colin est un génie! Vraiment, c'est logique, vous êtes trop idiote pour enseigner. Dit elle en pouffant ridiculisant Mm Pomfresh

-C'est complétement faux ! Mme Pomfresh est un excellent professeur ! Répliqua Colin vexé.

-Colin ! Cria l'infirmière en colère.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait plus attention ? Non, de toute façon Harry était bien trop intelligente pour que son secret soit caché plus longtemps. Il ne servait plus à rien maintenant de le cacher. Elle devait espérer qu'ils garderaient son secret. Pas que ce secret soit dérangeant mais on ne savait jamais... Mm Pomfresh soupira et avoua :

-Quand j'étais jeune, j'ai pris les cours sur les moldus et notre professeur nous a proposé de partir en voyage pour les étudier d'un peu plus près. J'aimais bien ce professeur… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le directeur de Poudlard a décidé à la suite de ce voyage de virer ce professeur. Une histoire de cobaye moldu et d'Avada Kedavra je crois…

Un toussotement provenant d'Harry l'arrêta et elle reprit là où elle s'était égarée. Oui, elle avait dit qu'elle se rendait mais jamais qu'elle se rendrait facilement.

-... là-bas j'ai rencontré un séduisant jeune homme. Vrai sportif de haut niveau au lit. Si vous saviez tous ce que j'ai appris de lui... il y a eu la fois où, elle fut de nouveau interrompue par Harry qui toussa à s'en arracher les poumons.

Cette intervention n'avait bien évidemment rien avoir avec le fait que Cédric était sur le point de vomir en imaginant Mm Pomfresh maintenant, c'est-a-dire plus très fraiche en train de *Censuré*...

- Bon, il m'a appris le métier pendant ces petites semaines, en plus de quelques autres petites choses. Elle ne chercha pas à dévier sur un autre sujet en voyant le regard furieux d'Harry. J'ai perfectionné les techniques et les ai mélangées avec celles de notre monde. J'ai travaillé pour la Gazette du sorcier mais comme les ministres de la magie voyaient leurs secrets se faire dévoiler un à un, ils ont fait pression sur mon patron pour qu'il me renvoie. Du coup, je me suis retrouvée remplacée par Rita Skeeter ! Cette enquiquineuse qui raconte tout et n'importe quoi !

Elle essuya ses larmes de crocodile voyant que seul Colin y prêtait attention. Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette journaliste mais Cédric avait l'air entièrement d'accord, ce qui voulait dire que cette Rita devait vraiment être terrible. Elle irait se renseigner. Déjà Madame Pomfresh reprenait son discours.

- ... Alors j'ai décidé de partir, seule et blessée dans mon orgueil professionnel, chez les moldus. Là-bas j'ai retrouvé mon maître qui a su me consoler comme il fallait… Silence… Harry secoua sa tête de gauche à droite en soupirant et l'infirmière reprit contenance. Et puis, sa voie se cassa.

L'expression de Mm Pomfresh avait changé et Harry remarqua que son ton était devenu plat, morne. Cela semblait difficile de se remémorer moment-là pour elle. Colin lui tint le bras et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle sourit face à son soutient muet et continua.

-...puis il est tombé malade. Elle laissa tomber un silence, inspira profondément et reprit. J'avais dilapidé tout mon argent pendant cinq ans et on n'avait plus d'argent pour les médecins. Personne n'a voulu le sauver. Il est mort devant mes yeux en se convulsant lentement…Elle avait débité cette réplique rapidement pour ne pas se blesser, pour ne pas le revivre mais elle n'arrivait pas et retombait dedans s'accrochant aux petits détails tel que ses yeux. Je n'oublierais jamais son dernier regard. Elle frissonna. Il ne méritait pas ça. Pas de mourir comme un chien, aucun être humain ne devrait mourir comme ça et personne ne devrait assister à ça... Après j'ai essayé de trouver un endroit où l'enterrer. On ne voulait pas le laisser reposer dans un cimetière, peut importe le nombre de fois où je demandait ou la manière dont je le demandais. Je me suis même mise à supplier ! Ils m'ont dit de l'amener à la décharge ! Elle eut un rire éteint, d'un froid mordant tel sa colère toujours présente. J'ai finalement réussi a l'enterrer sous un arbre, un pommier. Pas de manière légale mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire pour lui. Alors je me suis mise à trainer. Je ne faisais plus rien, je n'essayais pas de trouver un job... j'ai assisté au meurtre d'un chat. J'étais sous un pont pour me protéger de la pluie et un chaton était venu me retrouver. Petit à petit on s'est connu, adoptés. Alors qu'un jour je le suivais pour savoir ou il crêchait, j'ai vu ses maîtres le battre et le tuer. Je n'ai rien pu faire, je voulais mais je ne bougeais pas et contemplais ça... ça m'a dégouté. Ça m'a dégouté de n'avoir rien pu faire.

Elle sourit de manière crispée et effaça de ses traits son air détaché qu'elle avait invoqué pour ne pas montrer sa peine. L'infirmière n'était pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments à tout le monde, ce qui rendait sa peine d'autant plus profonde.

- Après cet événement, j'ai décidé de me prendre en main et j'ai passé un marché avec Dumbledore. Il devait me payer mes études et en échange je devenais son infirmière. Celle qui était avant moi partait de retraite. Voilà comment je me suis retrouvée ici. »

Harry était touchée par son aveu. Mais il semblait qu'il manquait quelque chose… Cédric, lui, ne voyait que du feu et la poussait légèrement dans le dos.

« Maintenant si tu voulais passer ces quelques vêtements pour me faire plaisir ! »

Elle allait accepter, après tout si cela pouvait la remettre en forme. Parler de ses propres souvenirs, ce n'était pas rien. Et puis elle se rendit compte que ça n'expliquait pas comment elle avait pu connaitre les objets moldus. De plus ces photos allaient être vendues ! Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en sortir sans y laisser quelques plumes, alors elle décida d'un petit compromis. Oui elle devrait poser car elle ne doutait pas un instant que l'infirmière oserait l'odieux chantage de dire à Dumbledore son secret si elle ne le faisait pas. En dépit de son triste passé Mm Pomfresh restait ce qu'elle était. Manipulatrice.

« Je veux bien poser mais en échange je voudrais savoir comment vous connaissez l'existence des yaoi et du cosplay.

L'infirmière voyant arriver enfin au but ultime ne réfléchit pas et répondit.

- J'ai continué à garder le lien avec mes amis moldus… Des chasseurs si j'ai bien compris de je ne sais plus de quel genres de démons. En gros il s'agit d'espèce humanoïdes comme les vampires ou alors d'épouvantards… Ce n'est pas très important… Ils m'envoient régulièrement leurs vœux et plein de choses intéressantes comme des yaoi… Puis elle réalisa sa bourde. Personne ne savait que certain moldus connaissaient l'existence de la magie et que le ministère les tolérait alors qu'ils pouvaient être une menace pour le monde sorcier...

Harry réfléchit un instant à cet aveu : elle a des relations avec des moldus ok, cela n'étonnera personne, ces moldus chassent donc ils sont musclés, beaux... un peu étrange mais ce qui compte ce sont les abdos pour cette sacrée infirmière ! Bon, continuons, ensuite ils chassent des démons - on ne sait pas quel genre de démon mais peu importe- heu attends démons, démon, ce ne sont pas des créatures du monde magiques ? Puis la lumière fut. « Quoi ? »

- Mais oui ! Maintenant va poser pour moi. Rien n'est gratuit dans la vie, je t'ai donné des informations top secrètes (hé merde, moi et ma grande gueule) alors maintenant fais ce que je te dis. »

Première règle sacro-sainte de Poppy Pomfresh : on peut tirer profit de certaines erreurs pour créer une situation avantageuse..

Harry se retrouva donc dans une espèce de cabine où étaient étendus des vêtements sous leurs formes réduites. Elle en tira un au hasard et le sortilège se brisa. Elle eut dans ses mains un justaucorps où était cousu une queue de lapin. Il y avait également des oreilles de lapin, deux manchettes et un nœud papillon ainsi qu'un collant et des escarpins qui allaient avec. De tous les vêtements, elle était tombée sur celui de la bunny girl. Toutes les parties du vêtement s'accordaient par leur couleur rouge. Elle essaya la tenue et se retrouva devant un Cédric qui venait de s'accorder avec son déguisement puisqu'il était devenu rouge pomme. « Excellent choix ! » lui affirma Colin. D'ailleurs celui-ci semblait un peu tendu, étrange.

Mm Pomfresh transfigura un lit d'hôpital et le changea en une roulette. Une table rustique apparue, accompagnée d'un décors de casino. Elle lui donna un plateau et lui demanda de s'accouder sur la table, son décolleté plus que plongeant.

La tenue faisait ressortir le rouge de ses joues ainsi que ses lèvres pulpeuses. Les manchettes et le nœud papillon révélaient un côté stylisé insoupçonné de sa tenue. Quant au collant, il lui faisait des jambes longues et fines. Ses cheveux, qui avaient poussé magiquement, lui arrivaient jusqu'aux hanches et descendaient en cascade le long de son dos entourant un peu ses bras. Ses oreilles de lapin retroussées lui donnaient un air enfantin. Inutile de dire que cet accoutrement ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination.

Ses jolies fesses rebondies, son ventre plat, ses bras fins et son regard sauvage firent grande impression sur son auditoire, alors que Colin lui demandait de dire purpurn, (pourpre en allemand, essayez de le dire en face d'un miroir ^^) et qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Cet exercice l'énervait passablement et elle devait se faire violence pour continuer à sourire alors que Colin continuait son shooting qui ne commençait pas... Colin tremblait devant son appareil photo et n'arrivait pas à cadrer. Elle décida d'être patiente et attendit une seconde puis deux puis une minute avant de crier un

« Bon tu y vas ou quoi?

-C'est a moi que tu parle ?

-Non, au pape ! »

Et alors sagement Colin tomba dans les pommes. Son plus grand rêve venait d'être exaucé ! Merci mon dieu ! Alors que Harry observait la scène avec un air de dédain (Tchhhh -que de mots doux sortant de cette bouche pure!-pffff), Cédric s'approcha du corps pour savoir s'il était encore vivant et n'osant le toucher avec ses doigts- sa maman le luit avait bien dit : on ne touche pas les déchets avec les mains- il prit une des fléchettes que l'infirmière avait transfiguré et commença a les lui enfoncer dans la peau. Oui, parfois, on se demande d'où vienne les psychopathes tueurs mania quo ! Voyant ce meurtre l'infirmière arriva- vous me direz que c'est pour faire son métier, que c'est sa raison d'être...- et se précipita sur le corps pour le secouer comme un prunier en se lamentant :

« Pourquoi dois-tu partir vers le ciel ? Non reviens ! Mon ami, qui me donnera des photos de Cédric ou Malfoy nu si tu t'en vas au ciel ? Par pitié, reviens ! »

Et ce fut sous ses coups et ceux de Cédric - il avait peu apprécié de savoir que Colin l'avait pris en photo dans toute son intimité- qu'il se réveilla.

Ce fut sous le regard de Harry, qui alors pensait « Non, mais ce n'est pas possible, ce crétin me fait perdre mon temps en plus ! » qu'il ouvrit un oeil. Alors, sous les lunettes rose de Colin, dans le cerveau de Colin, se fit un déclic : c'était horrible de s'être évanoui devant Harry, maintenant il allait être trop gêné par ce regard perçant. Non, qu'il ne le regarde pas comme cela ! Ces brèves réflexions faites, en bon pragmatique, il retomba dans les pommes.

Devant cela, Harry se retourna et alla se changer dans la cabine. Mais avant qu'elle puisse rentrer, l'infirmière la questionna sèchement :

« Ou vas-tu comme ça?

-Je vais aux dortoirs, cela fait plus de cinq minutes que je porte cette tenue, j'en ai marre.

-Et alors ? Tu n'as pas fini ton job pour me remercier !

-Oh que si, d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais précisé pendant combien de temps je le faisais. De plus je préfère bâtir des relations qui ne sont pas fondées sur le chantage avec mes amis. Alors au revoir! Transmettez mes salutations au mort !

-C'est que notre petit serpentard fait surface ! Baissant le ton de manière a ce que Harry ne l'entende pas, elle déclara, heureusement que quand elle ne regardait pas j'ai pris une ou deux photos. »

C'est alors qu'elle entendit un craquement. Elle se retourna alors lentement, les yeux écarquillés par la peur. Cédric venait de marcher sur son appareil photo en aidant Colin, qui venait juste de sortir du sommeil, à se relever lentement. Il faut dire qu'une une douleur a la jambe venait le titiller.

Elle rentra dans son dortoir victorieuse. Ron demanda à savoir où elle avait été fourrée et elle lui répliqua qu'elle était avec l'infirmière qui l'avait retenue et qu'apparemment elle voulait lui faire faire un examen complet. Elle s'en voulait de devoir dire un mensonge si gros mais après tout elle avait un peu honte d'avoir fait du cosplay…et puis comment expliquer qu'on lui ai demandé alors que la tenue de l'infirmière étaient une tenue de fille ?

Dean lui commençait à se demander s'il était gay ou plutôt bisexuel. Être hétérosexuel ne figurait plus sur la liste. A cette pensée, son cœur se fendilla. Il en conclu alors que pour le savoir il lui suffirait quelques photos suggestives...Il demanda donc à son entourage s'ils ne connaissaient pas un quelconque moyen d'avoir des photos de filles, de préférence dans l'école, assez chaudes.

L'étape suivante, consistait, s'il ne réussissait pas, à piquer des sous-vêtements. De manière étonnante, ce fut Ron qui lui indiqua Colin. Il alla alors le voir et tomba sous le charme de la célèbre Cho Chang. Il l'acheta immédiatement. C'est sans hésitation qu'il dépensa toutes ses économies pour cette hypnotique fille qui secouait ses cheveux dans la douche provoquant un léger rebondissement de ses seins.

Il rentra donc dans son dortoir histoire de vérifier l'effet sur lui qu'avait la photo, et heurta Harry. La photo tomba et les deux personnes rougirent immédiatement. Il récupéra la photo et la réalité douloureuse se révéla à Harry. Oui,ses amis n'avaient pas de très recommandables passe-temps. Dean malheureusement ne put se détacher du souvenir d'un Harry les joues rouges, qu'il avait touché, provocant une sensation étrange dans son être. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il voyait leurs deux visages se superposer. C'était idiot, pourquoi voudrait-il voir Harry nu et avec une poitrine, c'était un mec ! Non, son attirance pour Harry le faisait devenir fou ! Son plan avait échoué… Il ne lui restait plus que de passer à l'étape deux. Mais comment se procurer des sous-vêtements féminins sans pour autant passer pour un pervers ?

Les jours se rapprochaient inexorablement de la date ou les deux écoles seraient présentes à Poudlard et Harry voyait des changements s'opérer petit à petit. Les professeurs devenaient tendus, Neville se prenait des remarques désagréables tout le temps, avec Rogue ou Maugrey, qui n'était pas très gentil, ni avec eux ni avec les autres professeurs, excepté, de manière étrange, avec Mrs Chourave.

Le château avait été nettoyé de fond en comble pour l'occasion. Les armures scintillaient et les tableaux qui avaient subi un sort de récurage proféraient des menaces de mort en frottant leurs joues rouges dès que le mot récurage était prononcé.

Quant à Rusard, il se montrait féroce, telle une hyène affamée envers les élèves qui avaient oublié d'essuyer leurs pieds en entrant dans le hall. Deux élèves de première année, aussi fragiles que deux petits chiots, avaient même été prises d'une crise de terreur. Cédric était intervenu pour montrer son courage à Harry qui s'en fichait royalement. Sauf que maintenant Cédric avait un groupe de filles qui le collait sans arrêt et donc collait sans arrêt Harry, puisque Cédric la suivait partout où elle allait.

Et l'infirmière et Colin parlaient de nouveaux clients qu'il fraudait satisfaire.

Finalement le jour J arriva….

To be contined


	6. Chapter 6

Attention ce chapitre contient un moment guimauve ainsi qu'un changement totale de la personnalité de Fleur ! Je vous préviens je ne prends pas en charge les soins d'hospitalisation ! Il est de votre jugement de vous arrêter ici (nooooooooon revenez) ou de continuer (oui c'est le bon choix, sinon je pars au loin me reconvertir en Hermite!) J'espère que vous avez relue la fin du chapitre cinq que j'ai réécrit à la suite de vos réclamation (oui tout le monde fait des erreurs, c'est pas ma faute à moi, c'est Dieux foudre ou peut-être pas).

Ne m'en veuillez pas pour le délai après tout on est noël ce n'est pas sain de se trimbaler avec des tronçonneuses alors remplacer ça par des ourses en peluche là voilà.

Chapitre 6 Beauxbâton et Durmstrang.

_Ma chère fille_

_Je suis heureuse de te savoir en partance pour la coupe et nourris le désir de te voir vainqueur. Comme tu me l'as demandé, je réponds favorablement à ta demande et mon cœur se déchire a la pensée que ce n'est pas une fille mais deux qui partent pour l'Angleterre. J'ai dû réactiver mes relations pour que cela soit possible. C'est pourquoi en retour, j'espère que tu accompliras mon rêve d'avoir des petits enfants. Je te souhaite bon courage pour trouver ton prince charmant et laisser une fois pour toutes tes relations ambiguës avec Marie, Léonore, Rosalie, Mélissa, Cécile, Guenièvre et toutes les autres. Sache que si un scandale de nouveau éclate, je te ferais revenir en France illico presto !_

_Avec tout mon amour_

_Mme Delacour_

Cette lettre était simple, rapide et claire, comme sa mère les faisait. Avec un soupir elle pensa que pendant des mois elle ne pourrait avoir aucune relation digne de ce nom. Elle soupira une fois de plus puis sourit en constatant qu'elle était prête à tout pour rester avec sa petite sœur, sa confidente. Ensemble elles se disaient tout et elle n'était pas obligée de faire semblant d'aimer les garçons. Car oui elle était persuadée de n'aimer que les filles. Seule sa mère persistait à dire qu'une fois qu'elle aurait vu son âme sœur, on pourrait en être sûr. C'était surtout que celle-ci voulait avoir des petits enfants. Une secousse la fit tanguer dans le carrosse où les élèves avaient pris place depuis un moment.

La porte s'ouvrit et tous les élèves sortirent un par un, elle la première. Elle gonfla ses poumons et profita de la pureté de l'air car bien que le carrosse soit confortable, l'atmosphère y était moite. D'un regard, elle embrasa la foule quand soudain ses yeux furent attirés par des yeux émeraude qui la firent frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Elle aventura son regard sur la poitrine inexistante de la personne puis sur son jeune et beau visage. Elle sût alors que, finalement sa mère n'avait pas tort… Oui, aujourd'hui elle avait rencontré son prince charmant peut-être son âme-sœur et elle ne le laisserait pas partir de sitôt. Un sourire prit place sur son visage et sa langue affamée parcourut ses lèvres, pleine d'anticipation. Et même la découverte de Poudlard, qui lui parut froid et terne comparé à Beauxbâton ne suffit pas à lui ôter sa bonne humeur.

Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir voir les élèves de Beauxbâton. Elles avaient toutes des cheveux blonds mais l'une d'entre elles se démarquait particulièrement. Peut-être, était-ce dû au fait que depuis dix bonnes minutes, elle la fixait de manière appuyée, mais il y avait aussi cette confiance absolue qu'elle dégageait donnant l'impression de se retrouver face à une panthère en chasse. Harry se détourna de la scène et se tourna vers Cédric. Son visage était tourné actuellement vers les élèves de Durmstrang et sans s'en apercevoir elle commença à le détailler. Ses cheveux bruns aux reflets cuivrés tombaient agréablement autour de son visage et ses yeux d'un gris profond dévisageaient les nouveaux arrivants de Durmstrang, ses lèvres dessinaient un sourire découvrant des dents parfaitement alignées. Il dégageait quelque chose de magique en cet instant. Elle remarqua que sa main effleurait celle de Cédric et sans qu'elle sache pourquoi son cœur commença soudain à accélérer. Cédric perçut le changement de situation. Il se pencha vers elle et lui souffla dans l'oreille ces quelques mots :

- Ca fait du bien d'être seul de temps en temps, non ?

Elle lui sourit et acquiesça. Pour une fois, elle pouvait apprécier ce moment sans que des groupies apparaissent de nulle part. Elle se sentait à l'aise et n'avait pas à s'en faire. Cette année allait être une année 'normale', pas de tueur en liberté, pas de chambre ouverte, juste un tournois qu'elle prendra plaisir à regarder en encourageant Cédric.

Elle jeta un regard désintéressé aux garçons de Durmstrang qui venaient de sortir d'un bateau. Leurs uniformes étaient si épais et lourds qu'il devait leur être difficile d'avancer, vu leur démarche. Tel des ours, aussi balourds et maladroits, ils étaient ridicules face aux Françaises fines et d'une beauté irréelle. Elle fit part de sa pensée à Cédric qui hocha la tête d'un ton docte et dit :

-Des ours sortant d'hibernation si on regarde leurs têtes.

Il y eut un léger flottement avant que Harry n'en pouvant plus de se retenir, éclate de rire suivit de peu par Cédric. Son rire cristallin se répercuta dans le cœur de Cédric et il sut qu'il avait de la chance de savoir qu'Harry était une fille contrairement à Dean. Oh bien sûre qu'il savait la raison du trouble qui s'était emparé du Griffondor mais après tout c'était un potentiel petit ami en moins sur la liste. Il l'expulsa de ses pensées quand Harry excitée lui prit la main pour lui montrer Victor Krum. Une légère gêne prit place sur les joues de notre sorcière et elle voulut retirer sa main mais Cédric raffermit sa prise. Le célèbre Viktor Krum qui était la cause, d'après Harry, de sa témérité, d'habitude très élégant sur un balais semblait avoir autant de mal à marcher sur la terre qu'un canard mouillé. Il n'était pas beau, plutôt trapu et ne se mettait pas en valeur. Harry savait qu'il devait avoir des muscles et pouvait être beau mais on ne voyait rien et son charme n'en était qu'amoindri. Harry ne fut pas la seule à remarquer ce petit problème d'aspect et un regard aux lueurs perverses s'aventura sur l'attrapeur bulgare. Un regard qui appartenait à une personne en qui on plaçait facilement sa confiance. Peut-être était-ce dû à sa fonction d'infirmière mais cela facilitait en tout cas sa tâche de relookeuse. Dieu seul savait la ferveur avec laquelle elle traitait tous ces sujets et celui-ci ne ferait pas exception. L'objet de convoitise, Krum, fut pris d'un sentiment d'insécurité. Il voulait retourner au plus vite chez lui et ce tournoi ne lui disait rien qui vaille… (Sauf que là ce n'est pas du tournois qu'il faut se méfier mon petit Vik)

Fleur regarda la scène et pouffa gentiment, ne comprenant pas encore tous les enjeux mais elle savait une chose : la chasse pouvait commencer. Ces jolis garçons et ces installations étonnantes, c'était charmant.

Harry quitta Cédric quand enfin tout le monde put rentrer, pour manger. Elle rejoignit très vite Ron et Hermione en pleine dispute pour savoir qui avait raison. Ron soutenait avec une force inébranlable que certaines filles Françaises étaient vélanes pendant qu'Hermione expliquait que ça ne pouvait pas être possible. La discussion mouvementée s'arrêtât quand les deux participants n'eurent plus d'arguments à avancer. Les deux se faisaient la tête et même l'arrivée à Poudlard de Krum ne dérida pas Ron. Ils croisèrent un groupe de filles se disputant un rouge à lèvre pour que Krum signe un autographe. Hermione, à cette vue, cracha un « stupide ! ». Quand ils arrivèrent finalement devant la grande salle, ils s'arrêtèrent pendant quelques secondes, ébahis par le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Le mobilier avait changé : les tables ainsi que les chaises et l'estrade n'étaient plus en bois, tout était en verre. A l'intérieur des tables, désormais transparentes, on pouvait voir, si on le demandait, le menu et l'emploi du temps. De plus, à la table des Serpentard apparaissait un immense serpent qui se mouvait sur toute la longueur du meuble, à celle des Griffondors, un lion passait la plupart de son temps à balancer sa queue en dormant, à celle des Poufsouffles, un blaireau en train de lire, les lunettes sur le nez et dévisageait chaque personne qui n'avait pas de livre à la main, et enfin à la table des Serdaigles, un aigle arrêtait chaque personne qui semblait malade et lui faisait un diagnostic complet. Une petite première année de Serdaigle qui s'était attablée pour manger et avait mal au ventre eut le droit d'entendre des conseils pas chers pour les problèmes de règles douloureuses. La pauvre put gouter la première à la joie des tables ensorcelées qui feraient souvent des leurs pendant les semaines qui suivraient.

Sur ces entrefaites Hermione et Ron recommencèrent à parler avec animation, leurs disputes oubliées. Etait-ce elle ou se comportaient-ils de plus en plus comme un vieux couple ? Se disputant pour rien puis s'embrassant comme si rien n'était arrivé. En plus d'un Dean bizarre avec des hobbies tout aussi bizarres (la photo vous vous en souvenez ?) elle devait faire face à ses amis et jouer les cupidons ? Car à la fin si elle avait raison, elle devrait tenir la chandelle. Elle s'assit par automatisme à la table des rouges et aperçut les nouveaux élèves en proie à un dilemme : où s'attabler ? Elle croisa alors un regard qui aurait même apitoyé un mangemort, celui de Fleur Delacour et l'incita à venir s'assoir à sa table.

C'est ainsi que plus de la moitié des élèves françaises se retrouvèrent à côté des Griffondors pour leur bonheur pendant que Victor et ceux qui le suivirent allaient à Serpentard. Ron avait vraiment du mal à élaborer une phrase complète sans bégayer mais réussit à formuler sa demande.

-Avez-vous du sang de Vélane en vous ?

-Oui comment l'avez-vous devinez ? Interrogea surprise Fleur.

-Oh, euuuu juste, et bien, un re- ressenti.

Hermione tapa sur la table et déclara d'une traite d'un air mécontent que

-Oui Ronald, tu as vu juste ce n'est pas la peine pour baver partout comme ça.

La pauvre était complétement jalouse et lança un regard noir à Harry pour avoir créé cette situation. La réaction de Ron ne se fit pas attendre et le rouge le colora de la tête au pied.

- Oui et bien ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai certaines faiblesses.

-Certaines !

-Ho, ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, je ne suis pas de toutes façon intéressé par Ron, alors je ne chercherai pas à te le prendre.

-Ce n'est pas que l'on est vraiment ensemble. Murmura Hermione peu convaincue.

-Ouais c'est juste que depuis le temps qu'on est amis, on est plutôt proche.

Harry voyait les portes du paradis, il en était sûr ! Elle devait complétement divaguer pour que Ron dise ça et pas un de ces « Moi ? Avec elle ? Mais vous avez fumé quoi ! »

Un sifflement accueillit ces paroles et le lion à l'intérieur de la table demanda :

-Proche comment mon garçon ?

Ron chercha refuge dans son assiette mais ce fut finalement Hermione qui le sauva en demandant à Fleur par qui elle-même était intéressée.

-Et bien je dirais que c'est une personne tout à fait spéciale. Déclara-t-elle en tournant sa tête pour regarder Harry son voisin.

Il y eut de nouveau un sifflement.

-Et bien tu devras faire attention à ce que l'on ne te le pique pas, dit Seamus désignant Ginny. Il ne croyait absolument pas à la possibilité qu'Harry ou Cédric soient homosexuels et sortent ensemble c'est pourquoi il ne le mentionna pas. Ginny fit les gros yeux car elle n'éprouvait que de la reconnaissance envers lui pour l'avoir sauvée des mains de Tom. Harry lui sourit l'air de dire « n'écoute pas ces idiots ». Fleur capta le sourire et se réjouit : la chasse serait rapidement fructueuse.

Soudain les assiettes disparurent et Fred et George arrêtèrent leur discussion pour prêter à Dumbledore toute l'attention qu'il méritait. Alors qu'il demandait à ce que Rusard d'apporter le reliquaire il présenta les membres du jury, commençant par Madame Maxime, puis Mr Verpey et Mr Croupton et finit par le professeur Karkaroff et lui-même.

Quand enfin le reliquaire apparut et que les élèves surent que la coupe de feu serait le juge et eurent connaissance des différentes règles du tournois, une euphorie gagna les esprits. L'honneur, la foi ainsi que la force autant spirituelle que physique seraient éprouvés au cours des épreuves qui suivraient.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir de table, la main de Fleur se posa sur la cuisse d'Harry. Celle-ci se demanda quel péché elle avait bien pu commettre dans une vie antérieure tout en rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, ce que trouvait Fleur décidément bien mignon.

Petit blabla

Non il n'y aura pas de yuri ici et oui elle ne sera pas triste pendant trop longtemps notre Fleur puisqu'elle va rencontrer ce cher Bill !

Le prochain chapitre commencera par l'introduction d'un nouveau (encore !) dark personnage.

Bon noël à tous. Si vous me laissez une p'tite reviw alors peut-être que j'écrirais un chapitre pour le nouvel an ?

Une 'tite reviw s'il vous plait ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Me**

Bon, en faite le jour du réveillon j'ai eu une sinusite mais une grosse. En plus j'avais un gros saignement de nez et du coup j'ai du passer ma journée à l'hosto pour savoir pourquoi je saignais autant vu que mon médecin était partit en vacances... Du coup j'ai eu du retard et vu que le réveillon était passé j'ai effectué des modifications ici et là... Voilà ma vie trépidante ! J'espère que vous avez eu un meilleur réveillon que moi !

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne lecture !<strong>

**Chapitre 7 Darky**

« Darky, tu as entendu mon plan. Cela signifie ta mort. Es-tu prêt à me donner ta vie ? »

Darky était un elfe de maison qui avait jusqu'à présent eu deux maîtres pratiquant la magie noir : l'un horrible, avare et présomptueux et l'autre généreux et attentif. Il ferma ses yeux et se rappela tout ce qui l'avait conduit ici. Son premier maître avait été mauvais, il le battait, le faisait souffrir et l'humiliait mais il avait sa famille à protéger. Sa sœur avait bientôt besoin d'un maître et seul son maître pouvait lui accorder son souhait ou au contraire le rendre irréalisable. Il avait tenu malgré les mauvais traitements, l'humiliation et les cris des personnes qu'il torturait, mais son maître avait été assez idiot pour se faire prendre par des aurors, en train d'exercer son passe-temps favori qu'était la torture.

Après, les évènements s'étaient enchaînés, l'entrainant dans une spirale infernale. Une fois son maître tué, il était passé au tribunal et avait été jugé dangereux pour la société, du fait de ses connaissances trop approfondies sur les mauvais sorts. Il réussit à s'enfuir de la prison un soir d'hiver alors qu'il se faisait amener à Aska, une prison équivalente à Azkaban, pour sauver sa sœur. Mais il arriva trop tard, celle-ci était déjà morte. Elle n'avait pas pu tenir plus longtemps sans maître et donc sans magie. Sans aucun contrôle, il se vit tomber de plus en plus bas, attendant sa mort, sa seule délivrance mais sans pouvoir se la donner. Un sorcier était venu le trouver quelques jours plus tard et avait juste dit quelques mots, les mots qu'il attendait pour pouvoir revivre, se raccrocher au mince espoir qu'il n'avait pas uniquement vécu pour connaître la douleur.

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

Il avait été rejeté, haï pour le nom de son maître par des sorciers bien-pensants. Il avait vu le cadavre en décomposition de sa sœur, sans qu'aucun sorcier ne s'en inquiète. Il détestait tous les sorciers. Cependant voilà qu'on lui donnait l'espoir. Un espoir qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser dans cette ruelle sombre, seulement éclairée par un rayon de lune nommé Bartiméus Croupton Jr. Avec un hochement de tête, il accepta et le suivit malgré ses genoux qui supportaient difficilement son poids après la malnutrition qu'il avait connu. Son maître l'avait nourrit de sa magie et Darky avait fait de la nourriture pour le maître. Une relation étrange était née entre ces deux êtres. Darky rencontrait pour la première fois un autre sorcier attentif à ce qu'il ne se blesse pas et celui-ci ne dit ni son nom ni son dessein qui était de faire en sorte que Voldemort revienne, avant quelques mois, qu'il soit assuré que Darky pouvait retenir des secrets. Tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec son maître lui passèrent devant ses yeux et alors il sut que sa volonté le lui permettrait.

« Oui, souffla-t-il.

- Bien, très bien même, déclara Croupton fils avec un air de dément sur ses traits, tout en caressant le haut du crâne de la créature. »

Le lendemain matin de cette scène, après l'arrivée de Beauxbâton et Durmstrang, le professeur Mac Gonagall se rendit dans la grande salle assez tôt et se rendit compte que pour une fois beaucoup d'élève étaient présents. En effet une vingtaine d'élèves étaient rassemblés pour examiner la coupe de feu. Elle avait vu passer tous les élèves de Durmstrang et elle commençait à se relever de sa chaise quand elle entendit les voix des jumeaux Weasley. Elle se demanda vaguement ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter des élèves aussi farceurs dans sa maison. Elle était fatiguée plus que raison et elle n'avait aucune envie de jouer le rôle d'auror après la soirée qu'elle avait connu. En effet des élèves de Poudlard avaient décidé de mettre leurs noms dans la coupe de feu pendant que personne ne pouvait les voir, pour éviter la honte de se faire rejeter en public le soir même. En soi, ce n'était pas vraiment un problème mais une idée très Serpentarde était alors apparue dans la tête de certains: si quelques candidats pouvaient disparaître, ce serait plus facile de devenir champion de Poudlard. Ainsi certaine personnes durent pendant la nuit retrouver les pauvres victimes du maléfice du saucisson et courir après celles qui les avaient lancés.

Elle s'apprêtait à dissuader les intrépides jumeaux d'avaler le contenu du petit flacon qu'ils avaient en main et qui les feraient devenir immanquablement des vieillards quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Albus sourire d'un air enfantin. Elle regarda derrière elle et remarqua que personne ne s'était encore rendu compte de leur présence. Les jumeaux continuaient de s'avancer d'un air conquérant vers la coupe. Les autres élèves s'attroupaient derrière eux, blaguant sur un possible échec qui les transformeraient en poisson rouge. C'était bien possible, Albus avait certainement jeté un sort.

« Vous avez une mine effrayante, vous devriez retourner dans vos appartement, je me charge de cela… déclara-t-il sobrement

- Comme vous voulez, mais il y a une discussion que j'aimerais entretenir avec vous, déclara-t-elle en se souvenant de la veille. Elle avait été très étonnée de constater le manque de maintien apparent de ses élèves face à ceux des autres écoles.

- Nous verrons cela plus tard, pour l'instant reposez-vous. Je serais un bien piètre directeur à pouvoir laisser mes employés se transformer en zombie, plaisanta-t-il, son éternel sourire de papi gâteaux vissé au coin de la bouche. »

Elle prit congé et allait quitter la salle quand elle entendit un boum sonore. Elle se retourna et vit, assez étonnée, les deux farceurs sortir avec violence du cercle magique qui entourait la coupe, une jolie barbe pour accessoire. La barbe n'était pas une nouveauté pour elle, ce n'était pas les premiers élèves à utiliser cette potion. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était le rejet trop violent de la coupe. Ses yeux recherchaient à travers ses lunettes le cercle de rune et le vit alors trembler, s'effaçant à certains endroits laissant passer un bout de papier qui atterrit dans la coupe. Un courant glacé la traversa, la faisant trembler de la tête aux pieds et un cri perçant se répercuta dans sa tête. Tel un poison elle sentit ses membres trembler et si elle tenait encore debout ce n'était pas le cas des ses élèves… Elle comprit que c'était le contre-coup de l'utilisation d'un sort de magie noir très puissant dont la conséquence était la mort de la source du sort. Mais comment avait on put faire cela au sein de Poudlard et surtout qui ? Elle vit alors Albus se tenir face au mur dont les runes de protections du cercle formaient un message derrière la table des professeurs.

_Harry Potter n'échappera pas à son destin et paiera pour ses crimes._

Elle entendit alors de gouttes de sang tomber et vit alors que la manche de Dumbeldore était gorgée d'un liquide noir. Le sort qui avait permis de dé-assembler les runes pour les replacer dans l'ordre que voulait l'utilisateur utilisait l'énergie vitale de l'utilisateur mais aussi le sang de celui qui au départ les avait invoqué. Le pouvoir des mots était redoutable et ne faisait de cadeau à personne… au moins on savait à quoi on avait à faire mais Minerva n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur les conclusions de tout cela et ses propres peurs.

Un silence plana. Les personnes présentes remarquèrent la silhouette recroquevillée d'un elfe et toute la salle pu regarder la poitrine de l'elfe immobile qui avait poussé ce cri déchirant. Puis ils remarquèrent que certains élèves s'étaient évanouis et d'un même mouvement de panique, tout le monde se rua vers la sortie. Le professeur de métamorphose ferma la porte pour éviter que la frayeur collective ne se propage davantage.

« Je vous prie de garder votre calme et de vous regrouper par école ! Tonnât-elle d'un ton sans réplique qui était rassurant par sa normalité dans une situation anormale. »

Quand cela fut fait, Dumbeldore prit la parole et demanda à ce que tout le monde rejoigne son dortoir en attendant que des décisions soit prises et précisa au professeur Mac Gonagall d'emmener ceux qui s'étaient évanouis dans l'infirmerie, sauf évidemment, un Harry blanc comme un drap.

**Fin**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci à vous lecteurs de continuer à me lire et à stormtrooper 2 pour sa review !**

**Merci à mon adorable beta !**

**Bonne lecture !_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<br>**

_« Je vous prie de garder votre calme et de vous regrouper par école ! » Tonna Mac Gonagall d'un ton sans réplique qui était rassurant par sa normalité dans une situation anormale._

_ Quand cela fut fait, Dumbeldore prit la parole et demanda à ce que tout le monde rejoigne son dortoir en attendant que des décisions soit prises et à Mac Gonagall d'emmener ceux qui s'étaient évanouis dans l'infirmerie, sauf évidemment, un Harry blanc comme un drap._

De nouveau cela avait encore fini en désastre et on avait essayé de la blesser en utilisant des moyens inhumains. Durant sa première année, IL avait tué des licornes et le professeur de défense contre le mal puis Il avait failli tuer une innocente élève et maintenant un elfe de maison qui n'avait rien avoir entre eux. Ces moyens utilisés, ces pleurs, ces hurlements, elle ne pouvait pas les tolérer. En plus, un but inavouable était la cause de tout ça. Créer un nouveau monde, elle en aurait ri jaune. Dark Valdor était de retour ! Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait, elle se sentait perdue, dépassée, elle doutait de qui elle était! Une sauveuse ? Irréaliste ! Elle décida alors de faire ce que l'on attendait d'elle et ne bougea pas d'un pouce. De toute façon son cerveau était en mode « out » et elle ne pouvait faire grand-chose. Son regard glissa une fois de plus sur le mur et regarda Dumbeldore qui l'observait en souriant, d'un air désolé.

« Nous allons attendre les autres directeurs avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, lui dit-il calmement. Il était étonné de la maturité dont Harry faisait preuve en ne se mettant pas à hurler partout son désespoir et il appréciait ce changement par rapport aux années précédentes.

-Professeur, il y a du sang parterre remarqua Harry avec nonchalance. C'était le seul ton qui pouvait encore sortir de sa bouche dans son état de choc.

-Oui, c'est un contre coup du sort qu'à utilisé cet elfe, en plus d'y avoir laissé la vie, déclara le directeur de Poudlard »

Ils ne firent aucun mouvement, le sang tombant à intervalle régulier par terre. Plic-ploc-plic-ploc. Elle devenait de plus en plus hypnotisée par ce son. Elle commençait à se demander quand elle sortirait de ce rêve quand soudain elle entendit les pas rapides de Madame Maxime et les halètements de Karkarof qui essayait désespérément de suivre la géante.

« Que s'est-il passé ici Albus ? demanda le directeur de Durmstrang, tout en épongeant son front.

Il se passa quelques minutes avant que les nouveaux arrivants se rendent compte d'abord de l'inscription sur le mur puis le corps de l'elfe mort par terre et enfin la source du bruit permanent.

-Que s'est-il passer ici Albus ? se répéta Karkarov.

-La suite de nos choix.

-Explicitez Albus ! S'énerva Madame Maxime

-C'est simple quand on y pense, nous n'avions pas pensé qu'Il pouvait revenir et avoir des alliés si puissants. Pourtant avec Harry Potter dans l'école, et la tenue du tournoi la même année, c'était rajouter à son éternel ennemi un nouveau public pour assister au combat entre les deux. Nous aurions dû prendre en compte cette possibilité que le seigneur des Ténèbres y voit un moment opportun pour refaire parler de lui et renforcer la sécurité. Ceci n'est que le début, affirma calmement Albus

-Qui, il ? Demanda Karkarov d'une voix tremblante.

-Voldemort. »

La température dans la salle chuta abruptement. Pourtant ce n'était une nouvelle pour personne que Voldemort aimait se faire passer pour un grand acteur, et si on combinait nouveau public, plus ennemi à vaincre pour son prestige, cela ne pouvait que donner une catastrophe. Mais tout n'était pas perdu. Elle avait déjà eu des menaces de mort et elle était pourtant encore vivante… Comme l'avait dit Dumbledore, ce n'était qu'une question de choix et Harry n'avait pas eu l'impression de s'être trompée dans ces choix pour le moment. Après tout, elle avait choisi ce qui était le plus important pour elle : ses amis. Certes elle s'était faite l'ennemie de Maugrey mais celui-ci avait fait pleurer Neville et on ne faisait pas pleurer ses amis. Et Neville n'était peut-être pas très doué mais cétait un précieux ami. Elle revint brusquement à la situation quand elle sentit des regards inquisiteurs se poser sur elle.

« Pardon mais que ce passe-t-il? Demanda-elle avec un sourire poli qui ne fut pas bien pris. Oui, elle n'avait pas écouté la conversation mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? Les discutions longues et pleines de sous-entendus comme cela lui passaient au-dessus de la tête…

-Comme nous disions, il serait probable que tu deviennes champion de Poudlard, affirma doucement Dumbeldore.

-Aucune chance, je ne pourrais pas concourir alors que je n'ai pas l'âge, expliqua Harry alors que Karkarove roulait des yeux, déçu par le manque d'iobservation d'Harry.

-Il se trouve que les runes ont été désassemblées pour que ton nom puisse aller dans la coupe. De plus, le coupable pour s'assurer que tu soit pris, t'a mis sous le nom d'une quatrième école qui n'existe pas, s'assurant que tu sois la seule à concourir pour cette école, continua d'expliquer Dumbledore avec sa patience.

-Mais on peut bien changer quelque chose, non ? Demanda Harry apeurée

-Oui Dumbledore, cela doit changer ! Que Poudlard ait deux champions est impossible ! Déclara Madame Maxime, énervée. Celle-ci ne voyait pas d'un bon œil l'entrée de Potter dans le tournoi. Après tout qu'est ce qui l'assurait que ce n'était pas un complot monté par Dumbledore ?

-Malheureusement si on défait encore plus les runes qu'actuellement il serait possible que chacun de nous trois perdent la vie, avoua Dumbledore d'un air coupable.

Il aurait bien évité tout cela mais il avait un peu été surmené entre l'organisation et la prophétie et il n'avait pas pris en compte cette option.

-Comment! ? Cria-t-elle pour le plus grand malheur des oreilles de Karkarof et d'Harry.

-Vous saviez bien cela quand vous avez accepté…,répliqua Dumbledore, déconcerté par le manque de logique de la géante.

(Il faut toujours tout lire avant d'accepter un contrat même ce qui est en petit caractère !)

-Evidemment mais ici les conditions sétant non prévues par le contrat, elles sont nulles et non avenues, non ? Demanda Karkarof

-Non le pacte est toujours le même… mais si vous le permettiez je préférerais que personne ne soit au courant pour cela avant la sélection des champions. J'en informerai moi-même le ministère de la magie, dès que les élèves auront été rassurés, proposa le directeur de Poudlard.

-Vous pensez que le coupable sera assez bête pour se dévoiler ? Espéra Karkarof

-On ne sait jamais, on ne sait jamais… »

Et ce fut sur ces dernières paroles qu'Harry quitta le directeur. De retour au dortoir, Harry demanda à ce que l'on la laisse seule et écrivit une courte missive à Sirius pour lui relater ce qui venait de se passer.

Après avoir dormi toute la matinée suite à l'évacuation des élèves à l'infirmerie tard dans la soirée, Minerva Mac Gonagall se sentit un peu mieux et descendit prendre le déjeuner. Des questions tourbillonnaient dans son esprit à propos de ce qui s'était passé mais elle connaissait suffisamment Dumbledore pour savoir qu'il répondrait à ses questions en temps voulu. Elle s'assit à sa place et senti un courant d'air derrière sa nuque. Elle se retourna et remarqua qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une chauve-souris. Oui, Halloween était proche et le directeur avait eu la bonne idée de mettre des chauve-souris un peu partout en plus des citrouilles. Elle trouvait que celles-ci avaient un air particulièrement démoniaque quand elles attrapaient à l'aide de leurs griffes des araignées pour les manger vivantes.

Arrivèrent alors les élèves de Beauxbâton, rayonnantes. Celles-ci mirent une à une leur nom dans la coupe. Fleur s'approcha d'Harry après avoir réalisé avec succès cette action. Elle commença alors à toucher Harry de manière très familière à l'épaule pour lui enlever une soi-disant, poussière puis à la joue car une mèche de cheveux avait soudain dévié devant les yeux d'Harry. Lui, en bon(ne) cowboy décida de remettre les points sur les i à cette indienne un brin aguicheuse, pardon à cette vélane, et lui précisa inutilement qu'il ne fallait pas toucher les hommes comme cela. La formulation était maladroite mais Harry voulait que le message soit clair. L'indienne demanda alors très gentiment ce que voulait dire le comme cela. Après tout, elle parlait d'abord le français pas le langage des buveurs de thé. Et Harry soudain se sentie désespérée. Minerva observa ce petit jeu et trouva qu'Harry avait sérieusement besoin de leçon de maintien en société pour pouvoir repousser gentiment mais fermement la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle observait ces lacunes parmi ces élèves et cela devenait de plus en plus problématique face aux autres écoles. Mais même si elle avait très envie d'aider ses élèves, elle devait déjà assurer un cours de danse. Elle n'allait pas non plus devoir assurer un cours de maintien en société !

Elle poussa alors un soupir.

« Allons Minerva, que nous vaut ce soupir ? Es-ce en rapport avec ce que vous vouliez me demander ? Questionna Albus qui venait de la rejoindre

-Albus, je pense qu'il faudrait donner des cours de maintien en société à nos élèves. Pendant des années, cela a été obligatoire et maintenant que cela ne l'ait plus, j'aperçois nos lacunes. Mais je ne peux dispenser ce cours. J'ai déjà beaucoup à faire, exposa le professeur Mac Gonagall

-Mmmmmm. Je crois que j'ai la personne qu'il faut pour les assurer mais avant tout je vais lui demander si elle serait d'accord, proposa Albus

-Vous pensez à qui ? Demanda Minerva, curieuse. Et oui, sa curiosité ne vous étonnera pas, il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas directrice de la maison Griffondor sans raison !

-Je pensais à Pompom, dit calmement le directeur

-Pardon ? Cette perverse ? Dispenser des cours ? Gronda Minerva

-Oui je la crois tout à fait capable, Minerva, déclara le directeur fermement. »

La directrice des Griffondors sut alors que plus rien ne pouvait être dit. Pendant ce temps-là une certaine infirmière souriait d'un air effroyablement démoniaque. Apparemment bientôt tout serait en place pour son club d'hôte… Et elle éclata alors de rire. Mais comment allait-elle expliquer à Albus qu'il fallait passer d'un cours de maintien à un club d'hôte ?

La suite au prochain épisode…

Review ?


	9. Chapter 9

Merci aux review de ma beta Eliie Evans, de Mililys et de stormtrooper2, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui me lisent.

Merci à ma beta pour son formidable travail !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Le moment de vérité<strong>

_Pendant ce temps-là, une certaine infirmière souriait d'un air effroyablement démoniaque. Apparemment bientôt tout serait en place pour son club d'hôte… Et elle éclata alors de rire. Mais comment allait-on passer d'un cours de maintien à un club d'hôte ? ..._

...Enfin ! Dean avait trouvé le moyen de se prouver son attirance pour l'autre sexe sans passer pour un pervers. Il était évident qu'il n'en était pas un ! Il monta les escaliers et se trouva face à la salle sur demande. Bien sûr il avait dû dépenser quelques sous par ci par là pour enfin savoir si ce mythe était vérité ou mensonge. Mais peu importe les pertes, il avait réussi à venir jusqu'ici. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire victorieux. Enfin, enfin, enfin ! Le moment de vérité était venu. En passant trois fois devant le mur, il pensa très fort à cet endroit interdit pour les messieurs. Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dans une boutique de lingerie. Il y en avait partout, à gauche à droite, tout étant organisé par taille, par couleur et par forme. Qui aurait pu penser que Poudlard gardait ces si précieuses choses dans cette pièce ? Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le cœur de notre jeune héros s'emballe. Il voyait ces différents sous-vêtements et s'imaginait…. bien des choses. Bref ce fut la preuve qu'il attendait pour se prouver qu'il aimait les filles. Finalement soulagé de se savoir pas si différent que ça de ses camarades de chambre, il alla tout frétillant et sans penser une seconde de plus -hé oui, parfois il se sert de son cerveau- se jeter contre les soutiens gorges en dentelles.

Pendant ce temps, dans un certain endroit (infirmerie), une certaine personne (l'infirmière) demanda à Colin si tout était prêt.

« Oui my Lady ! Venez, je vais vous montrer la pièce pour votre cours.

-J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de mes espérances, lançât –elle avec un doux sourire calculateur.

-Vous verrez, répliqua Colin sans montrer aucune émotion. »

Sans plus d'hésitation, ils se dirigèrent devant la cheminé et touchèrent une pierre qui l'ornait au milieu. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient devant la salle sur demande. Colin passa trois fois devant celle-ci mais elle ne réagit pas. Il ne comprenit pas pourquoi. Il se tourna alors vers Madame Pomfresch qui lui sourit et lança une incantation d'un mouvement de poignet. Après tout, Dumbeldore comprendrait pourquoi elle utilisait sa magie dans cette partie du château. Une porte apparut et Colin ouvrit galamment la porte à l'infirmière. Celle-ci en entrant fit signe à Colin d'allumer son appareil photo. Devant eux se trouvait Dean Thomas, un string en dentelle noir sur la tête en train de danser. Le bienheureux leur tournait le dos, jusqu'à qu'il entende un « CLIC ». Il se retourna alors tout doucement et vit deux démons en train de se frotter leurs mains. Il retira alors doucement la lingerie de sa tête et demanda:

« Vous voulez quoi ? »

Bien-sûre il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Pompom faisait partie de ce complot mais le fait que Colin, le redoutable Colin, soit là voulait tout dire. Il savait que maintenant qu'il était aux mains de ces deux monstres, il ne valait mieux reconnaitre sa défaite et ne pas faire l'idiot. Il ne jouait pas dans la même court…

« Pour l'instant rien mais, susurra Colin en s'approchant très près de l'oreille de Dean, nous te rappelleront à l'occasion...,Dean se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte mais la voix l'arrêta. Evidemment le fait que tu ais vu My lady ici reste sous secret.

Il hocha la tête et repartit le plus vite possible.

-Et bien ! Pour une fois que tu as réussi à gérer quelque chose, déclara l'infirmière un brin rancunière en faisant référence aux photographies d'Harry.

Ils sortirent et cette fois quand Colin passa trois fois devant la salle sur demande celle-ci réagit. Il ouvrit alors doucement la porte, faisant monter la tension à son comble.

-C'est… Merveilleux ! Colin, c'est exactement ce à quoi j'ai pensé ! Glapit Pompom, étonnée et radieuse de voir ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé se tenir à Poudlard.

-C'est mon job, répliqua fièrement Colin.

A quelques mètres de là se jouait une scène des plus importantes: l'annonce, officielle et prévue cette fois, de la sélection des trois champions. Harry priait pour que l'elfe ait commis une erreur et qu'elle ne devienne pas la deuxième championne de Poudlard. Ludo Verpey et Mr Croupton avaient depuis quelques minutes rejoint la table des professeurs, coupant court à toute discution houleuse portant sur l'annonce de Dumbeldore. Celui-ci avait nommé Madame Pomfresch comme professeur pour le cours de maintien en société et avait communiqué son idée de faire des cours en commun entre Griffondor-Serpentard et Poufsouffle-Serdaigle.

« A présent la coupe de feu ne tardera pas à rendre son jugement définitif. Ceux qui seront déclarés comme champions devront rejoindre cette salle. Il prit sa baguette magique et éteignit toute les lumières. Le lion incrusté dans le table des griffondors, surnommé Léo je vous le rappelle, sourit et déclara de manière peu rassurante :

« Voici le moment de vérité »

Un morceau de parchemin sortit alors de la coupe, entouré de flammes, et atterrit dans la main de Dumbledore.

« Le champion de Durmstrang est Victor Krum ! ». Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans la salle et on entendit quelques filles excitées déclarer

-Je n'ai jamais douté qu'il soit champion, après tout il est trop fort ! Soudain le silence se fit. Un deuxième papier atterrit dans la main de Dumbledore et le directeur déclara d'une voie claire, ne laissant pas la tension monter :

-Fleur Delacour est la championne de Beauxbâton ! Celle-ci se leva des genoux d'Harry et marmonna pour elle seule, se donnant du courage comme un cri de guerre.

-Maman, tu seras fière de moi. »

Quand les acclamations cessèrent la tension monta, monta… Cette fois ci l'amoureux des moldus avait attendu sadiquement que le malaise gagne en puissance. A présent c'était son école qui rentrait en scène ! Chacun se demandait quand enfin allait finir l'attente qui ne fut plus de longue durée…Une fois de plus une langue de feu bleu se dressa dans les airs et Dumbeldore attrapa du bout des doigts le morceau de papier. Le dernier espéra très fort Harry.

« Et le champion de Poudlard est Cédric Diggory ! Annonça le directeur. »

-Oh, non s'exclama Ron mais seul Harry l'entendit. Les hurlements de la foule en délire était trop forts. Cédric se leva et offrit son sourire colgate. Puis se dirigeant vers la porte, il se dit tout bas :

-Cette fois si, Harry, tu tomberas dans mes bras. Tu ne pourras plus renier ce lien qui nous relie ! Car quand je ferais face au danger, ta peur de me perdre sera trop forte pour renier notre amour ! »

Evidemment celle-ci ne l'entendit pas car si non Cédric aurait été bon pour un séjour à l'infirmerie. Dumbeldore continua son discours sur le soutien qu'il faudrait apporter aux champions, jouant la perfection son rôle dans la tragédie qui allait venir. Il avait paru évident à tous les directeurs que l'elfe n'avait pas pu faire le coup seul, et que peut-être, un traitre s'était glissé dans les rangs des officiels de Poudlard. Soudain un nouveau parchemin jaillit. Dumbeldore continua sa prestation et d'un geste machinal mais tremblotant, ouvrit le papier. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il lut à haute voix :

« Harry Potter. »

Harry, immobile, sentit qu'une massue venait de s'abattre sur sa tête. Bien sûre qu'elle était au courant, qu'il y avait une grande chance que l'elfe ait réussi son machiavélique complot, mais elle avait espéré que pour une fois, elle ne serait pas aux premières loges de l'action ! Il n'y eu pas un seul applaudissement et la colère commençait à s'emparer des élèves, chacun se tournant vers Harry. Certain se levait pour mieux la voir. Cette histoire allait encore lui tomber dessus. Elle n'avait jamais eu le droit d'avoir une vie normale et cette fois-ci n'allait pas déroger à la règle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas ignorer ce que le directeur attendait d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle avance car c'est vivre et elle repoussa de son esprit toute nostalgie d'une autre vie possible.

Elle inspira profondément et affrontant les regards, elle se leva, le visage fermé par la volonté qu'elle avait fini par trouver en elle. Elle allait trouver le gars qui s'était mis en tête de lui pourrir son existence et lui en toucher deux mots de façon très, très, très violente. Elle alla directement vers la porte que l'on avait indiqué aux autres champions, sans se rendre compte qu'elle venait de prononcer cette dernière phrase tout haut et qu'une certaine crispation se faisait ressentir un peu partout. Même Rogue se sentit gelé sur place en décelant son petit rictus made in Serpentard. Juste une petite seconde, évidemment.

Quand elle arriva dans la petite salle où étaient regroupés les champions, elle décida de repérer qui ne semblerait pas étonné puis d'attaquer. Elle penchait plutôt pour Fol œil pour l'option « je suis le traitre » mais on était jamais sûr de rien.

« Salut, je viens de me faire nommer champion de Poudlard ! dit-elle avec un ton de bout en train. »

Trois visages ébahis lui firent face.

A suivre...


	10. Chapter 10

Salut déjà dix chapitres hein ? Bon je m'ouvre la bouteille de champagne... Dis tu en veux Eliie ? Moi personnellement je pense que c'est à fêter ! En même temps que les deux hommes qui se sont marié officieusement en France. Alexis Cortijos et Fabrice Lesté proclament que leur "mariage" est "symbolique et militant" : )

* * *

><p>Merci aux reviews de <strong>stormtrooper de Mililys et de Mini-Yuya<strong> Merci encore a me chère béta j'ai nommé** Eliie Evans**. Et enfin merci à **tous les lecteurs** qui prennent le temps de me lire !

* * *

><p><em>« Salut, je viens de me faire nommer champion de Poudlard ! Dit-elle avec un ton de bout en train. »<em>

_ Trois visages ébahis lui firent face..._

**Chapitre 10 : JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE RECONFORT !**

En voyant leurs visages elle se sentit soulagée. Apparemment vu qu'ils étaient aussi choqués qu'elle, ils n'étaient pas pro-Voldy ! Ouaip ! A moins qu'ils soient très bon comédiens et là elle avait des doutes… Et puis elle ne les avait jamais vraiment soupçonnés. Cédric, après avoir récupéré ses neurones, ferma sa bouche et posa la question qui le taraudait :

« Mais comment ?

-Et bien tu vois, un papier est sorti de la coupe alors que Dumbledore faisait son discours et sur ce petit papier était marqué mon prénom, répondit sarcastiquement Harry. »

Elle ne pouvait pas dire la vrai raison, après tout c'était un secret. Enfin pas pour bien longtemps étant donné qu'il y avait déjà des rumeurs concernant un elfe de maison. Bien sûre elles avaient été vite étouffées par McGonagall mais Harry savait que celles-ci allaient revenir à la charge après qu'elle soit devenue de nouveau le centre de l'attention.

« Harry tu avais peur pour moi c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu as essayé de devenir champion ? Mais sache que je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou ! Déclara en colère Fleur. »

Elle aimait bien Harry mais elle avait aussi besoin d'air. Mais normalement elle n'aurait pas dû ressentir cela si c'était son âme-sœur. Sa mère lui avait expliqué qu'elle serait alors dépendante de cette personne. Et ce n'était pas du tout le cas ici… Quelque chose clochait… Elle était pourtant sûre qu'Harry soit son âme-sœur mais était-il possible qu'elle se soit trompée ?

Harry lui semblait surpris puis se repris très vite en répliquant de façon assez convaincante :

« Etant donné que ce n'est pas moi qui ai mis mon nom dans la coupe, je ne crois pas que j'ai à me sentir visé.

-Mais Harrrry comment cela est-il possible ? Demanda le très intelligent (non pensez vous vraiment que c'est ironique ?) Viktor.

-Et bien j'aimerais te l'expliquer mais vu que je ne le sais pas cela risque d'être dur. Peut-être que Dumbeldore aura une idée sur la question, répondit Harry en livrant un demi-mensonge.

Après tout, ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Pour que cet elfe ait pu rentrer dans Poudlard, il fallait qu'une certaine personne lui montre comment faire. Et là, personne ne savait qui avait bien pu le faire. Après tout, Poudlard était une des écoles les plus protégée! Donc elle ne savait pas.

Soudain des bruits de pas précipités retentir et entrèrent Verpey, suivi du professeur Dumbeldore puis de Croupton, des deux autres directeurs, de professeur McGonagall et enfin du professeur Rogue. Le directeur de Poudlard s'approcha d'Harry et lui demanda calmement s'il avait été assez idiot pour mettre son nom dans la coupe ou s'il avait demandé à un autre élève de le faire pour lui. Harry répondit négativement. Karkaroff prit alors la parole :

« Je pense que le garçon nous ment. A moins que vous, dit-il en se tournant vers Dumbeldore, ayez commis une erreur.

-Impossible déclara McGonagall qui fixa méchamment Karkaroff »

Verpey interrompit le duel silencieux du regard qui tue et déclara tout heureux alors que de tout façon selon les règles Harry était obligé d'y participer. Harry manqua de soupirer. Comment pouvait-on déclarer un truc aussi débile avec un aussi grand sourire ? Evidemment qu'elle était obligée de participer à cause du machin qui ferait que tous les directeurs mourraient si elle ne participait pas. Elle adorait car cela signifiait ni plus ni moins qu'elle allait finir avant la fin de l'année sous une pierre tombale ! Vraiment, il fallait qu'elle demande à Pompom de vérifier la santé mentale de Verpey parce qu'avoir un aussi grand optimiste, tout en étant encore en vie était impressionnant. Non, sérieusement, personne n'avait encore tenté de le tuer ? Histoire d'effacer ce grand sourire ? Personne? Bon alors Harry sera la première. Finalement elle décida que non. Ce n'est pas que débarrasser la terre du plus grand idiot qu'elle n'ait jamais porté ne la tentait pas, mais Azkaban n'était pas non plus un super projet pour sa vie future. Surtout côté nourriture…

« Moi, ce que je vois surtout, c'est que Poudlard voit ces chances de l'emporter doublées, déclara Madame Maxime boudeuse. »

Celle-là, on était sûre qu'elle n'aimait pas perdre, pensa amèrement Harry, se souvenant son cousin entrain de jeter le jeu qu'il n'arrivait pas à finir. Elle espéra vaguement que celle-ci n'utiliserait pas les mêmes moyens que son cousin pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Parce que là elle serait très mal. Elle la voyait très bien un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres, la jetant de la tour d'Astronomie.

« Ou alors quelqu'un espère que Potter meurt pendant ces épreuves sans avoir à bouger le petit doigt, proposa Maugrey qui venait juste de rentrer dans la pièce. »

Celle-ci d'ailleurs, pensa Harry en sentant le corps de Cédric se coller un peu plus contre elle, commençait à être sérieusement exiguë. Il n'est bien sur pas envisageable que cela eut été fait exprès par un aussi charmant jeune homme, n'est-ce-pas cher lecteur?

« Maugrey mon vieux…. Tu racontes quoi ? Demanda Ludo se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Voyons, nous savons tous que Maugrey est un peu dérangé dans sa tête, voyant des complots partout. Dumbeldore vous devez vraiment être en pénurie concernant les enseignants de cette matière. A croire que vous les faites fuir, grinça Karkaroff avec un sourire.

McGonagall allait répliquer quand Maugrey lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

-Alors d'après vous c'est moi qui invente tout ? Vous savez bien qu'il fallait un sort très puissant pour mettre le nom du garçon. Un sort qui pourrait même causer la mort du sorcier. Or, il me semble que Potter va très bien, le rabroua Maugrey, oubliant volontairement de défendre la personne qui l'avait engagé, c'est à dire Dumbledore.

-Vous semblez avoir beaucoup réfléchi à la question Maugrey… (Ici il faut préciser qu'Harry était tout à fait d'accord avec lui.) Mais je crois que dernièrement vous avez cru que le gel douche que vous veniez d'acheter était en fait une potion de mort au rat passant par la peau. Alors comprenez que l'on ne vous prenne pas totalement au sérieux, répliqua Karkaroff

-Il se trouve que certaines personnes, surtout les mangemorts, profitent des occasions les plus anodines pour parvenir à leurs fins. Vous devriez vous en souvenir Karkaroff…, contra Maugrey, se passant sa langue sur les lèvres, une étincelle de dément faisant son apparition dans ses yeux. »

Bizarre remarqua Harry… Avec un peu de chance elle ne s'était pas trompée comme avec Quirrel. Karkaroff lui semblait un peu pâle…

« Alastor ! coupa Albus d'un ton de reproche. Comment cette situation s'est produite, nous n'en savons rien, mais il me semble que nous n'avons pas le choix. Il nous faut accepter les évènements, continua Dumbeldore calmement.

-Bon alors dit Verpey, toujours le sourire sur les lèvres, la première tâche consiste à mettre à l'épreuve votre courage et votre audace. Elle se déroulera le 24 novembre. De plus vous n'aurez pas d'examen de fin d'année, si ce n'est pas merveilleux, rajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil. »

Un peu plus et Harry aurait entendu « coupé, Verpey vous jouez vraiment magnifiquement Lockheart. ». Après ces paroles pleines de bonne humeur, chacun parti dans son coin. Cédric rattrapa rapidement Harry et, la tournant vers lui d'un mouvement humble, lui demanda, un peu inquiet de la réponse :

« Comment as-tu fait pour devenir champion de Poudlard et surtout, pourquoi ? Sa Harry ne pouvait pas être attirée pas l'argent, son image qu'il avait d'elle en serait détruite !

-Si je le savais, je l'aurais déjà dit ! Quant au pourquoi, crois-moi, j'aurais préféré être dans les gradins, cracha Harry de mauvaise humeur.

-Oui mais tu ne vas pas me dire que tu crois véridique la théorie de Maugrey ? Tout le monde sait qu'il est un peu givré pour ne pas dire complètement, déclara Cédric ne se départissent pas de son calme légendaire.

-Malheureusement j'ai peur que oui, étant donné que je suis poursuivie presque chaque année par un fou se faisant appeler « tu-sais-qui », répondit Harry tout aussi sèchement que sa dernière réplique. »

Cédric fit alors la chose la plus stupide qu'elle crut qu'il pouvait faire : il la serra dans les bras. Elle ne réagit d'abord pas car elle était encore sous le choc. Puis quand il murmura des paroles rassurantes, elle se fit un devoir d'éloigné ce fou d'elle.

« JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE RECONFORT ! Là je veux simplement coincer le type qui s'amuse à me faire BIP ! Tu comprends je veux lui BIP BIP de BIP et BIP pour ensuite lui faire BIP BIP. Alors lâche-moi ! Cria Harry.

Cédric lui offrit la possibilité de faire ce qu'elle demandait, un peu, pour ne pas dire complètement, étonné.

Quand elle rentra dans la salle commune, c'est assez bizarrement qu'on la dévisagea, entre peur et étonnement. Qu'avait-elle encore fait, se demanda-t-elle. Puis elle se dirigea vers sa chambre sans difficulté, vu que tout le monde l'évitait du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Dans sa chambre elle s'aperçut que seul Ron et Hermione était présents. Avec un sourire Ron s'approcha d'elle et lui dit avec entrain :

« Alors qui est numéro un sur la liste des suspects ?

Perplexe, Harry demanda ce qu'il entendait par là.

-bah, c'est bien toi qui as annoncé que tu allais faire la peau au type qui as mis ton nom dans la coupe, répondit Hermione à sa question muette

-Ah ? Je l'ai dit tout haut ? »

Maintenant elle comprenait mieux pourquoi tous les Griffondors l'évitaient du mieux possible. La dernière fois qu'elle avait été énervée, elle avait fait quelques dégâts. Si, si souvenez-vous du petit problème avec le shampoing. Bref, elle donna quelques explications à Ron. Il lui semblait normal de dire la vérité sur l'elfe à son pote de toujours. De toute façon Dumbeldore devait bien s'y attendre… Et tant pis pour lui si ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait suffisamment de secrets comme cela !

« Mais c'est impossible que Maugrey soit un mangemort ! S'exclama Hermione, sa voix partant désagréablement dans les aigus.

-Je ne vous demande pas de me croire mais cela serait plus facile pour moi si vous vouliez bien m'aider à le dénoncer.

-Harry la question n'est pas là… C'est juste que si cela se trouve, il est innocent et on perdrait alors du temps pour rien. Et puis Maugrey a passé sa vie à lutter contre le mal ! Ton raisonnement ne tient pas la route ! S'exclama Ron

-Mais si cela se trouve ce n'est plus le même. Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il est possédé ! Supposa Harry, trouvant un moyen de convaincre ses amis.

-Et tu comptes le prouver comment ? En lui balançant de l'eau bénite ? Douta Hermione. Les possessions, cela n'existe pas !

-C'est sûr, renchérit Ron. A part si la personne utilise du polynectar…. Le mal qu'on avait eu pour se faire passer pour Crabe et Goyle ! Heureusement les… Il s'interrompit Harry venait juste de le serrer dans les bras et l'embrassait sur la joue.

Un peu dans les nuages, il se rendit compte qu'Harry était en train de lui parler.

-Ron, tu es un génie ! C'est exactement ça !

-Ou alors c'est plus simple que cela… Je te signale que le directeur de Durmstrang a l'air d'avoir des choses à cacher… Et franchement c'est une hypothèse qui m'a l'air plus plausible, persista Hermione.

-Oui tu as peut-être raison, de toute façon, je crois qu'il vaut mieux avoir l'avis d'un adulte sur la question, proposa Harry

-Et tu penses à qui ? Quémanda Ron

-Sirius. Il m'avait demandé de tout lui raconter et c'est ce que je vais faire ! Ron, je pourrais t'emprunter ton hibou ?

-Oui, pas de problème, déclara tout naturellement celui-ci »

Le lendemain en allant en cours, Harry s'inquiéta des réactions de ses camarades face à son statut de champion. Enfin des réactions des serpentards surtout ! Et elle ne fut pas déçue, en effet Draco et sa clique avait construit un badge magique celui-ci affichant « vive Cédric et à bas Potter ». Evidemment Cédric réagit et montra l'histoire sous une autre forme où le pauvre petit Harry était obligé de combattre la peur au ventre mais pas seul car Cédric était là pour l'aider. Elle s'en serait bien passé mais elle devait reconnaitre que savoir des nouveaux sorts pour se défendre ne serait pas de refus. Le club 100% Yaoi fut très heureux d'apprendre cette nouvelle et des histoires mettant en scène un faible Harry et le beau Cédric firent le tour de Poudlard… pour le plus grand regret d'un certain Dean (jaloux?) et le plus grand bonheur d'une certaine infirmière. D'ailleurs en parlant d'infirmière, celle-ci voyait son cours arriver la semaine prochaine. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire !

A suivre !

Une petite review pour fêter avec moi ce dixième épisode?


	11. Chapter 11

Merci à tous pour vos nombreuses review. J'en suis charmée donc merci à ambroisine Yasashii-san Yuki kyoko-29 nasteho Nesumi 10 Mini Yuya l'adorable stormtrooper2 qui me laisse toujours une adorable review et Xanara.

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et aux personnes qui m'ont mis en favori ou autre.

Merci à ma beta de l'avoir corrigé

* * *

><p>Je m'excuse pitoyablement pour mon retard. Il se trouve que j'ai passé mon bac blanc et que mon ballon de bonheur s'en est retrouvé dégonflé. Là où mes amies répondent en une demi heure j'y ai passé deux heures. Vu que je n'ai pas l'envie de redoubler j'ai dû mettre les bouchées double et là où il est facile de tomber il est difficile de remonter...<p>

Toujours dans le cadre de my life je souhaite bonne anniv à Nasteho, celle qui m'a fait découvrir ce site

* * *

><p><em>Le club 100% Yaoi lui fut très heureux d'apprendre cette nouvelle et des histoires mettant en scène un faible Harry et le beau Cédric firent le tour de Poudlard… pour le plus grand regret d'un certain Dean (jaloux ?) et le plus grand bonheur d'une certaine infirmière. D'ailleurs en parlant d'infirmière celle-ci voyait son cours commencer la semaine prochaine. Pour le meilleur et le pire !<em>

_A suivre !_

**Chapitre 11 le cours de Pompom_  
><em>**

_...le club 100% Yaoi, lui, fut très heureux d'apprendre cette nouvelle et des histoires mettant en scène un faible Harry et le beau Cédric firent le tour de Poudlard… pour le plus grand regret d'un certain Dean (jaloux ?) et le plus grand bonheur d'une certaine infirmière. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'infirmière, celle-ci voyait son cours commencer la semaine prochaine. Pour le meilleur et le pire !..._

Harry était heureuse, même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi, le fanclub qui soutenait le couple Cédric/ Cho Chang avait cessé d'exister...Etait-ce la faute à un club Yaoi ?. Il fallait aussi dire que ce couple n'avait plus lieu d'exister. Après tout, les deux concerné ne se parlaient plus et avaient décidé de rompre. Et en remontant plus loin, dès le début, ils avaient décidé de se mettre ensemble surtout parce que leurs amis avaient été à l'origine de cette idée. Depuis cette rupture, elle ne se sentait plus gênée de demander à Cédric s'il pouvait l'aider pour divers sorts. Il faut dire que sentir des regards meurtriers de certaines fans n'avait pas aidé…

Mais sa bonne humeur ne pouvait pas durer et elle déchanta rapidement en voyant son emploi du temps. Effectivement, elle allait avoir son premier cours avec la démone, la vielle sorcière, la rhaaaa ! On leurs avait demandé d'aller au septième étage du château de Poudlard, en face de la tapisserie représentant la tentative de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune salle ici, à ce qu'Harry savait….

Soudain l'infirmière arriva, mettant un terme aux conversations autour de rumeur plus folles les unes que les autres circulant sur cette heure de cours.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry se rendit compte que ces rumeurs étaient bien en dessous de la réalité : tout d'abord il y avait bien une salle dans ce couloir. Cette salle était la salle sur demande et ne pouvait apparaitre que si on en avait besoin. Il était malheureux que, Dumbeldore refusant de donner des salles de classe à notre pauvre infirmière, le château ait ressenti son besoin et l'ait aidée… Harry doutait vraiment de la version de l'infirmière mais n'eut le cœur à faire part de sa pensée face à la candeur des élèves pour qui l'infirmière était l'innocence incarnée. Faut-il préciser que la dite-candeur concernait des Griffondors ? Parce que du côté des Serpentards, ce n'était pas la même ambiance… Qui ignorait que Pompom était serpentarde ?

La salle en elle-même n'était pas vraiment suspecte. De construction victorienne, avec plein de moulures, d'arches et de colonnes… des décorations de l'antique Grèce moldue y étaient placées ici et là. Les meubles étaient disposés en rangée. Il y avait des tables en verre et des canapés très confortables qui étaient toujours mis les uns en face des autres. Sur les tables reposait toutes sortes de mets, de boissons et de viennoiseries de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les formes possibles et inimaginables. De plus, la lumière était tamisée et assurait une certaine intimité. En réalisant cela Harry ne put s'empêcher de frisson. Mais avant d'avoir pu faire demi-tour, l'infirmière demanda à chaque fille et garçon de se changer dans les deux pièces qui étaient au fond de la salle. Elle prétexta que l'on ne pouvait pas se sentir à l'aise dans les uniformes et que ce cours reposait surtout sur le fait que les élèves soient décontractés.

Harry regarda bizarrement l'infirmière. Harry ne pouvait pas se changer avec les autres. Déjà avec le quidditch, elle se changeait ailleurs. Là, cela allait apparaitre vraiment étrange si pour ce cours aussi elle se changeait à part…. L'infirmière lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. Harry se résigna donc à aller dans le vestiaire pour homme, tous ses sens en alerte, voir ce que lui avait réservé la sorcière. Elle constata alors que la salle avait été séparé par plusieurs rideaux formant ainsi des cabines sur lesquelles on pouvait lire occupé ou libre. Elle finit par en trouver une de libre après avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour des vestiaires (cela lui apprendrait à arriver la dernière) et devint pâle face aux vêtements se trouvant devant elle. Il s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'un costard-cravate noir… Elle soupira puis enfila le vêtement. Quand elle sortit elle remarqua alors deux choses : d'abord, tout le monde portait la même tenue, sauf les filles qui avaient endossé une robe noire assez simple en tafta avec décolleté et assez courte ( sans être pour autant vulgaire, faut-il le préciser?). Ensuite que Draco Malfoy ainsi qu'une bonne partie des Serpentards semblaient très, mais alors, très très en colère. Harry se doutait un peu du pourquoi mais elle en fût certaine quand celui-ci s'exclama :

« Pourquoi sommes-nous obligés de porter ces tissus ? Cracha-t-il.

-Et bien je crois vous l'avoir déjà dit et je n'aime pas me répéter. Sachez d'ailleurs qu'il ne faut jamais sous-estimer vos voisins ou leurs inventions. Beaucoup sont tombés dans le déshonneur à cause de ce type d'aveuglement. Si vous ne pouvez pas voir au-delà de vos préjugés, alors vous ne méritez ni votre fortune ni votre nom. Savoir utiliser toutes les ressources disponibles pour avoir ce que l'on veut, n'est-ce pas Serpentard ? Déclara l'ancienne serpentarde avec un sourire victorieux.

-Vous voulez dire que l'on portera que cette tenue pendant tous les cours que vous nous dispenserez ? Demanda avec espoir Harry.

Celle-ci se disait qu'elle s'en sortait à bon compte si elle avait juste à porter cette tenue. Après tout, ce n'était pas encore trop décalé par rapport à un cours normal pour l'instant.

-Non, selon les points que vous gagnerez, vous porterez une tenue plus ou moins bien.

-Mais comment obtenir des points ? demandèrent les Serpentards.

-Grâce à un sortilège qui réussit à compter le nombre de fois où le cœur bat plus vite que la norme on peut savoir si la personne apprécie de vous parler. Là, on distribue les points. Plus vous serez apprécié de la personne, plus celle-ci vous laissera le contrôle de la discussion qui portera sur votre vie. Ceci est un cours qui vous permettra de briller en société, je vous rappelle ! Avait alors répondu Pomfresh souriante comme un serpent devant son futur festin. Des questions ?

-Mais et si les battements du cœur n'ont rien avoir avec le plaisir de la conversation, comment le sortilège le sera-t-il? Avait demandé Hermione après avoir jeté un regard méprisant aux Serpentards. Que ces petits vermisseaux n'aillent pas s'imaginer que son cœur puisse battre plus vite à cause de la peur, hors de question !

-Pour prévenir ce genre de chose, un autre sort communiquant avec le précédent a été mis en place. C'est un sort d'écoute qui se met à chanter lorsque des mots à caractère désagréable sont prononcés. Petite démonstration ?

Personne n'eut le temps de répondre qu'un des vases posés sur chaque table vint dans sa main. Celui-ci se mit alors à chanter de façon désagréable et aiguë « je t'ai eu, je t'ai eu, je t'ai eu ! »

Cela signifiait donc interdiction de faire peur ou d'utiliser les injures pour mettre la personne en colère. Une vague de déception tomba chez les Serpentards: le bruit de l'objet en question était suffisamment traumatisant pour que personne ne se risque à injurier les autres élèves.

-Malfoy veuillez nous montrer ce que vous valez en vous même. Oui, il s'agit de vous et non du statut que vous donne votre nom. Après ce test, nous saurons si oui ou non vous le méritez vraiment, exigea calmement l'infirmière qui s'amusait bien. »

Trois minutes plus tard, Harry était assise en face de Lavande à cause de cette vielle sorcière qui prétendait les aider à savoir se comporter en société en faisant une espèce de speed dating. Non à tout bien y réfléchir, C'ETAIT un speed dating. Vous appelleriez cela comment, vous, tous les garçons assis à un endroit et les filles bougent de canapé au bout de dix minutes, après avoir parlé à leurs partenaires pour faire connaissance. Enfin connaissance…. pour Harry, il s'agissait plus tôt de drague. Et dire que la personne qui obtenait le plus de points avait la meilleure note !

« Alors Harry, déclara Lavande avec un grand sourire, que ressens-tu après avoir été élu meilleur compagnon de Cédric ?

-Heu pardon ? demanda intelligemment Harry.

-Enfin tu sais bien. Non ? Demanda Lavande voyant le visage d'Harry refléter l'incompréhension.

-Non, pas vraiment, mais pourquoi serais-je son compagnon ?

-Rho ! voyons Harry, tout le monde sait que tous les deux, vous êtes des amants ! Tu l'as même rejoint au tournois pour qu'il ne soit pas seul à affronter cela.

Oh, il était sur que cette ineptie, c'était ce que ce décérébré de Cédric imaginait. Ou alors c'était encore des stupides rumeurs ! C'est vrai qu'elle l'appréciait mais enfin ! Harry essaya de ne pas laisser la colère s'emparer de son âme. Elle essaya de trouver un moyen de détourner la conversation. Soudain, elle se vit à la place de Lavande et sut ce qu'il fallait dire.

-Pourtant j'aurais juré qu'il semblait bien plus intéressé par toi. Surtout que franchement, je ne vois quel garçon pourrait te résister.

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais tu as beaucoup de sex-appeal et je pense que je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Lavande se sentit soudain rougir. Tes cheveux sont toujours impeccables et tes boucles te donnent un peu de folie. Tu es juste un savant mélange de rigueur et d'originalité et je ne doute pas que tu sauras combler au mieux ton petit ami. Tu as des courbes avantageuses et je pense que cette tenue te va très bien. Grâce à sa simplicité tu te révèles entièrement et tu m'attires à toi…

-Harry… Lavande voyait qu'Harry souriait et elle comprit à quel point il était beau.

Savoir qu'elle-même était qualifiée de belle par un être si magnifique la faisait voler sur un petit nuage… Les mains d'Harry fines et blanches serraient sa chemise et il dit un peu timidement :

-Je suis maintenant un peu gêné de te l'avoir dit…. Tu comprends, avec Voldemort, je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de discuter avec les autres. Et avec ce tournois, cela risque d'être encore moins facile. Je me sens un peu faible quand je pense que ce tournois a déjà fait des morts... mais je me sens nettement mieux quand je sais que je peux te compter maintenant parmi mes amies.

Tout en lui disant cela ? elle lui prit les mains en espérant que ce ne serait pas trop guimauve. Bien-sûr elle mentait un peu mais elle n'avait qu'Hermione comme amie fille et vraiment ce n'était pas avec elle qu'elle pourrait parler de vêtement… Lavande se sentit soudain transporté autre part. Harry semblait si fragile et pourtant si attirant. Elle avait envie de le protéger mais en même temps il semblait si fort. Son cœur tambourinait et elle se sentait totalement soumise à Harry.

-Oui Harry je serais ravie d'être ton amie et d'être à tes côtés quand dans les meilleurs moments comme dans les pires. »

Soudain un « Taaaaaaaaaaaadaaaaaaaaaaaaam ! » retentit, cassant l'ambiance intimiste et apparut des chiffres au-dessus de tous les étudiants. Ceux si défilaient à grande vitesse. Certains se stoppèrent au chiffre deux tel que le cas de Ron et Pansy qui étaient ensemble. Les derniers furent ceux de Lavande et Daphné Greengrass qui avait pour partenaire Malfoy. Cela n'étonnait pas vraiment Harry, les deux s'entendaient parfaitement même si Drago semblait un peu plus attiré par la petite sœur de Daphnée…(Comment cela Harry était une commère ? Mais non, elle était juste très observatrice!)

Le chiffre de Daphné s'arrêta d'abord sur 79 puis presque instantanément celui de Lavande sur 81. Draco sembla un moment vouloir sauter sur Harry pour l'égorger. Non vraiment ! Si vous compariez Draco et Harry, Draco était le plus beau, Draco était le plus musclé, le plus ferme. Harry ressemblait à une lopette avec son visage féminin… Comment Lavande avait-elle pu autant l'apprécier ?

« Bien, bien ! Maintenant, veillez-vous mettre en place pour le second round, demanda joyeusement Pomfresh. »

Harry se leva quand on toqua à la porte. Tous les élèves se retournèrent vers Colin qui venait d'entrer. L'infirmière le foudroya du regard, ce qui pouvait se comprendre en deux sens. Le premier pouvait se traduire par « Putain je passe le meilleur moment de ma vie et tu me le fous en l'air! » . Le deuxième s'approchait surement plus du « Ne lâche pas de bombe Colin… ». Ce deuxième sens restait évidemment inaccessible pour les autres élèves. Privilège des privilèges, seul Harry savait que Colin était très proche de l'infirmière et connaissait tous ses secrets.

"Bonjours je viens car on m'a demandé d'amener Harry pour l'examin des baguettes et pour la photo avec Rita Skeeter et les autres champions.

Pompom regarda Harry un instant comme si elle allait le tuer dans un bain de sang avant de soupirer et de faire un geste pour enjoindre Harry à rejoindre Coline.

Quand Harry se dirigea elle entendit nettement un "voilà que la star est demandé par la gazette ! N'importe quoi..." C'était Draco

Elle ne lui répondit pas... Ce n'était pas comme si l'avis de Malfoy l'importait...

Mais par contre le fait qu'elle allait rencontrer Skeeter était un fait qui lui importait beaucoup plus...

Une fois devant la salle Coline lui lança un

"Bonne chance" et glissa "je sais que je n'ai pas a te le demander mais si tu pouvais régler le compte de Ritta, je t'en serais reconnaissant. Pompom est plus fragile qu'elle en a l'air. Et aussi, n'acceptes pas les plumes à papottes..."

Sur ces paroles il la laissa seule devant cette porte où elle allait se faire un de pub. Après tout, pour mener une enquête sur qui tente de l'assassiner, rien est mieux que de se faire traiter comme une star...

Merci pour votre soutient...


	12. Chapter 12

Ps ce chapitre EST corrigé et a subi des MODIFICATIONS

* * *

><p><span>MERCI à Luffynette à Ambroisine à Mini-Yuya à Yasashii-san à Adenoide à Xanara à Nesumi10 à Bloblo à Stroomper2 qui me suit depuis le début !<span>

Et MERCI à tous ceux QUI ME LISENT

ou me mettent en favori ou en alerte...

ET MERCI MA BETAT qui fait beaucoup allant visiter autant le fond et la forme pour mieux me faire comprendre où sont les problème.

Petite dédicace à Aline qui a surement compris qui était derrière l'écran...

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 12 Ritta<span>

_« Bonjour ! Je viens car on m'a demandé d'amener Harry pour l'examen des baguettes et pour la photo avec Rita Skeeter et les autres champions. »_

_ Pompom regarda Harry un instant, comme si elle allait le tuer dans un bain de sang avant de soupirer et de faire un geste pour enjoindre Harry à rejoindre Colin. Quand Harry se dirigea vers la sortie, elle entendit nettement un "voilà que la star est demandée par la Gazette ! N'importe quoi..." C'était une remarque constructive de Draco, évidemment. Elle ne lui répondit pas... Ce n'était pas comme si l'avis de Malfoy lui importait...Mais par contre le fait qu'elle doive rencontrer Skeeter était un fait qui lui importait beaucoup plus...qu'en avait dit Hermione, déjà ?_

_ Une fois devant la salle Colin lui lança un "Bonne chance" et glissa "je sais que je n'ai pas à te le demander mais si tu pouvais régler le compte de Rita, je t'en serais reconnaissant. Pompom est plus fragile qu'elle en a l'air. Et aussi, n'acceptes jamais les plumes à papotte..."_

Finalement Harry rentra dans la salle que lui avait indiqué Colin. C'était une salle de classe dont on avait, pour plus de commodité, repoussé les chaises et tables dans le fond. Des poissons colorés nageaient _dans_ le tableau d'ordinaire noir. Seules cinq chaises dont le dossier était en velour, étaient parfaitement alignées.

Elle n'était pas vide : Ludo Verpey parlait de manière séductrice à une femme toute vêtue de rose qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. C'était surement Rita Skeeter. Viktor regardait Cédric et Fleur se disputer à propos de la place où Harry devait s'assoir, à savoir à coté de Fleur ou de Cédric… Un autre homme, assez vieux si l'on se fiait à la taille qu'avait réussi à atteindre sa bedaine, regardait avec méfiance Rita. Harry s'avança et fit craquer le plancher. Ludo l'entendit et se précipita sur lui, heureux de trouver un pigeon pour se débarrasser de Rita.

« Voici notre dernier champion ! Allons, ne sois pas si tendu, c'est juste un examen des baguettes. Une bagatelle, sans jeux de mots !

-C'est-à-dire? demanda Harry

-Vérifier que ta baguette fonctionne correctement et que personne n'a jeté de sort pour la détraquer. Ensuite ce sera la photo pour illustrer le petit article de Madame Rita Skeeter ici présente, qui est journaliste pour la Gazette du Sorcier… »

Celle dernière était assez petite et sa coiffure, bien qu'impeccable, était étrange. Elle était faite des boucles anglaises régulières, de celles que l'on voyait uniquement sur les poupées de porcelaine, et leur couleur blonde tendait graduellement vers le vert. Le même vert se retrouvait d'ailleurs sur ses ongles. Harry était au courant que c'était la mode mais chez les filles de 13 ans et non chez une femme d'âge mûr! Elle avait l'air d'être obsédée par son âge au point de vouloir paraitre plus jeune…

« Est-ce que je pourrais demander une ou petite chose à notre plus jeune champion ? Cela rajouterait un peu de ….

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ludo sauta sur l'occasion et lui affirma que _oui, __bien sûr! _Rita l'attrapa immédiatement et aucune grâce pour l'emmener dans une salle vide et là encore tout à fait normale… Enfin Rita croyait que c'était une salle normale mais elle ne savait pas que cette salle était particulière. Harry l'avait découvert l'année dernière par mégarde. C'était la salle que les professeurs et des préfets qui l'utilisaient pour faire passer des annonces. Celle-ci répétait tous ce que disait les personnes dans la salle à toute l'école. Harry n'avait pas encore d'idée sur comment se débarrasser de Rita... ou même comment lui faire du mal si elle était vraiment le vautour qu'elle semblait être mais elle savait que cette salle ne pourrait pas jouer en sa défaveur alors elle l'avait actionnée en murmurant « écoute-de-redistribution ». Rita n'y avait vu que du feu et s'empressa de s'assoir sur une siège, tout en désignant à Harry un autre siège…

« Alors, alors...commençons ! Cela t'ennuie-t-il si j'utilise une plume à Papote ? Attaqua la journaliste en plongeant le nez dans son sac.

-Oui. »

Une plume à papote ! Cela commençait drôlement bien ! Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire pour que celle-là dégage au plus vite ? Elle ne savait vraiment pas… Elle plongea les mains dans ses poches pour ne pas montrer à quel point celles-ci tremblaient. Elle sentit alors des fioles se dessiner sous ses fines mains...

Rita leva son visage de son sac en crocodile pour le regarder un moment puis prit une autre plume, pas le moins du monde découragée.

« Alors Harry, dis moi, pourquoi participer à ce tournoi ?

-Et bien malheureusement, je n'ai pas décidé par moi-même d'y participer mais ne vous inquiétez pas je tacherais de rester vivant.

Qui avait pu mettre ces fioles dans sa poche ? Elle revit alors Colin lui souhaiter bonne chance… Evidemment, mais comment ces fioles allaient-elles pouvoir l'aider ?

-Allons Harry dis-moi tout…

-Je vous ais déjà tout dit.

-Comment te sens-tu face aux tâches qui t'attendent ?

-J'ai un peu peur mais je me sens aussi assez excité.

Rita le regarda puis nota avidement la réponse.

-Ça t'arrive souvent de te sentir excité?

-Non pas vraiment, juste quand je vois une femme très belle et à la pointe de la mode.

Harry lança un petit clin d'œil tout en continuant de réfléchir. Le cours de Pompom et les fioles de Colin devait être reliés. De plus, Harry soupçonnait fortement que s'il avait réussi à en glisser dans sa poche, il devait avoir réussi à en glisser dans l'immonde sac en peau de dragon de la journaliste. Soudain Harry remarqua qu'une poussière était tombée sur la plume de Rita. Doucement, dans une torsion d'épaule, il se retrouva à côté d'elle et en enlevant la poussière, elle toucha son poignet. Rita la regarda, elle regarda Rita.

Rita plongea de nouveau dans ses notes, pensive. Oui, Rita était cougar et oui elle aurait aimé être plus jeune pour pouvoir avoir de beaux jeunes hommes à ses pieds mais pourquoi avait-elle l'impression cette fois-ci la réciproque semblait vrai ? Pourquoi semblait-il que cela ne pose aucun problème à Harry si elle, mettons, l'_embrassait_ ?

« Certains champions sont mort dans le passé, y as-tu déjà pensé ? Harry bougea un peu ses jambes et se retrouva collé à Rita.

-Oui mais j'ai déjà regardé la mort en face alors je ferais, comme d'habitude, répondit Harry un peu blasé tout en souriant très tendrement, de la même manière qu'un ange.

-C'est-à-dire ? Bon elle allait le laisser faire. Après tout, c'était peut-être elle, qui avait tort.

-Ne seriez-vous pas un peu trop curieuse ?

Rita sourit.

-C'est pour la Gazette et vous savez, on n'a pas vraiment de temps à perdre pour approfondir le sujet …

-Oui, je sais. Moi j'aurai les cours à reprendre et vous votre travail. Malgré cela vous avez le temps de me parler… Harry soupira. C'est vraiment très gentil à vous… Vous me consacrez votre temps alors que vous n'en n'avez pas tellement… »

Harry posa sa main sur le genou de Rita avec fatalité. Alors là, Rita n'était plus sure de rien… C'était impossible qu'elle se fasse draguer par le grand Potter. Pourtant si elle se référait aux conseils de Lokheart écrits dans son livre _Moi le magicien_ à la page 208 et à son immense expérience personnelle, il s'agissait d'une technique de drague. Certes, on pinçait dans ces cas là délicatement la cuisse et non le genou mais bon...Que faire ? Elle n'était pas contre après tout, mais…

« Je puiserais mon courage en pensant aux personnes chères à mon cœur, déclara Harry tout en regardant droit dans les yeux Rita. Rita se sentit flattée mais rien ne pouvais dire que c'était d'elle dont il parlait à près tout…

-Ah, c'est-à-dire vos parents… Là ! Rita avait remis le dragon dans sa cage.

-Oui mes parents et mes amis. Voilà elle avait bien été idiote de croire que Rita intéressait le jeune, naïf et innocent Potter.

-Mais aussi toutes les personnes que je connais et qui me soutiennent. »

Harry regarda une nouvelle fois dans les yeux de Ritta et lui prit sa main. N'oubliez pas ceci. Oui, ce serait bête que Sirius n'ait pas son petit mot dédicacé lui aussi, tout comme cette chère Molly. Et si cela pouvait mettre la journaliste dans tous ses état...

Rita, de son côté, n'hésita pas. Harry la regardait de façon si sensuelle… Alors déjà qu'ils étaient très proches, elle combla l'écart de ses lèvres. Il y eu un bang et Harry se retrouva par terre, les potions également à terre, ouvertes et Rita sur lui l'embrassant passionnément quand le directeur arriva...

« Mais qu'est-ce que tout ceci ? Demanda le directeur furieux. Rita se releva et se rendit présentable en trois coups de baguette magique.

-Il ne s'est absolument rien passé dont vous devriez vous mêlez. »

Harry, libérée de cet horrible poids, essaya de se reprendre après avoir eu Rita sur elle l'obligeant à l'embrasser. Si elle avait _vraiment _pensé que Rita oserait aller jusqu'à l'embrasser, elle se serait demandé si sa tranquillité future aurait pu être préservée par d'autres moyens. Elle se dirigea derrière Dumbledore et dit courageusement:

« Monsieur, elle m'a obligé à l'embrasser ! Elle m'a attaqué sexuellement ! Elle est complètement folle. »

Des hoquets de surprise retentirent dans une certaine salle où plus personne ne parlait, où les compteurs avait arrêté de compter, où les respirations s'étaient faites haletantes. C'était mieux que n'importe quelle série télévisée moldue! Du crime, du vice, des cris ! Ron n'en revenait pas, tout comme Hermione, Dean, Seamus mais aussi... bref, vous l'aurez compris, tout le monde.

« Mais non, voyons Harry, tu m'as simplement bousculé en tombant. Quel piètre gentleman fais-tu ! Dit-elle d'une voie faussement charmeuse. Et puis si une femme ne peut même plus te relever délicatement quand tu tombes entre ses bras...Harry essaya vainement de ne pas vomir en repensant à cette vieille langue usée.

-Arrêtez de mentir, j'ai entendu tout ce qui s'est passé et je ne crois pas que ce jeune garçon ait essayé de vous faire de quelconques avances! Déclara en rage Dumbledore.

-Et puis-je savoir comment vous savez tout cela ! Demanda Rita car elle ne voyait pas comment il avait pu entendre tout cela sans qu'il utilise un sortilège de mise sur écoute. Et dans ce cas, tout s'arrangeait puisqu'elle pourrait lui faire du chantage.

-Parce que vous êtes dans une salle de redistribution d'écoute qui n'a pas du bien être fermée.

-Pardon ? Rita vit son monde s'écrouler avant de se reprendre. Ce n'était pas grave elle n'allait pas abandonner pour si peu.

-C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je suis venu vous prévenir, déclara poliment Dumbledore, une expression de papi gâteux très dangereux sur ses traits. Si, si je vous assure, n'importe qui peut sembler dangereux pourvu qu'il ait le bon sourire.

-Je vois ! Mais ce n'est pas parce que vous avez entendu que vous avez tout vu. Là, elle devait bien l'avouer, elle était dans une situation qui était assez, comment dire ? Désappointante ?

-Et qu'est-ce que Harry Potter, mineur et âgé de 14 ans, pourrait vous avoir fait, à vous âgée de plus de quarante ans ?

-Des avances, gestes qui sont répertoriés comme étant utilisés pour la séduction,déclara clairement Rita, heureuse de son effet.

-Et où, car veuillez m'excuser, je n'ai pas votre culture épicurienne… Railla Dumbledore.

-Dans les techniques de séduction de ce spécialiste avéré qu'est Lockheart!

-Voilà une chose dont je suis sur qu'elle pèsera lourd pour prouver votre innocence dans le procès que je vais faire contre vous ! Déclara de sa voix tonitruante Dumbledore.

-Vous comptez donc perdre de l'argent inutilement!

-Loin de là ! Je compte rendre l'affaire publique et mettre devant la justice des sorciers ce que vous avez essayé de faire subir à un de mes élèves avec vos potions. »

Un instant Rita parue déconcertée par cette réponse et Harry remercia mentalement Colin pour avoir pensé à tout…Au moins son _sacrifice_ ne sera pas vain. Brrr, s'il avait su qu'elle avait pris ses _petites provocations_ pour de claires et entières invites sexuelles...Rita se retourna et regarda par terre. Elle vit en effet plusieurs flacon brisés libérant une substance de couleur rose. Elle hurla de rage intérieurement, en voyant toutes les preuves s'amonceler lentement mais surement. Une boule dans son ventre fit surface.

« Allons vous n'allez pas taper du pied comme une petite fille. Déclara doucement Dumbledore. Vous saviez que cela allait se retourner contre vous… Maintenant si vous vouliez disparaitre de mon école avant que vous n'agressiez physiquement un autre de mes élèves…. »

Rita fit volte-face et se retrouva face à le moitié de l'école devant cette porte ainsi que Rusard, l'homme qui allait certainement la raccompagner. Sa honte était à son comble alors elle baissa le regard. Les jeunes pousses avaient le droit d'avoir une vie sexuelle et quoi de plus délectable qu'un jeune corps ? Oui elle était cougard mais était-ce si mal ?

-Les anciens grecs vous auraient répondu que non. Le fait que vous ne fassiez pas votre boulot avec éthique aurait de toute façon posé problème, lui chuchota une voie. »

Elle se retourna mais elle ne vit personne. Oui maintenant, tous les gens à qui elle avait détruit la vie devaient être heureux de ce qui lui arrivait. Si seulement à l'école, on ne s'était pas moqué d'elle, si son père s'était mieux occupé d'elle, si... Peut-être alors, elle n'aurait pas cherché vengeance sur n'importe qui. Peut-être, alors, aurait-elle respecté les autres. Mais cela n'excusait rien… Non rien.

« Et bien Harry, pas trop secoué ? Nous devrions aller faire le test sur ta baguette. Il faut y aller, tout le monde doit déjà être passé.

-Oui monsieur.

-Retournez tous dans vos classes respectives ! » Ordonna le directeur aux personnes qui s'étaient attroupées là.

Bien sûr il ne demanda pas à ce que personne ne parle de ce qui s'était passé dans la salle. Après tout si un ou deux parents faisaient pression sur le ministère, en quoi cela pourrait changer les choses en mal? Harry quand à elle, fut recueillie par les bras de Cédric et de Fleur. Elle y pleura à chaude larme son premier french kiss à jamais perdu.

Quand finalement Mr Ollivander prit sa baguette, toute propre à contrario de celle de Krum, son cœur rata un battement par panique. Pas parce que c'était Ollivander qui était là mais parce que sa façon de s'exprimer qui lui rappelait étrangement une certaine sorcière qui enseignait la divination. Peut-être se connaissaient-il intimement ?

« Aaaaaaaaaah, oui ! Je me souviens… » s'écria Ollivander.

Oui, c'était tout à fait le même ton passionné à l'extrême sauf qu'elle, elle disait je vois… Etait-ce possible que… Pour sa simple santé mentale, il ne fallait pas qu'elle imagine cela… l'expérience Rita lui avait suffit !

Il continua d'examiner la baguette d'Harry avec minutie. Heureusement qu'Harry la nettoyait tous les mois. Elle prenait soin de ses affaires comme de ses cheveux c'était tout ! D'ailleurs en parlant de cheveux, ceux de Rogue avaient attiré beaucoup de jeunes filles vers lui. Une fois ses cheveux attachés en catogan, brillants et lisses, laissant entrevoir sa forte mâchoire qui rendait son nez crochu juste un peu long, il avait fait fureur. Après tout son nez n'était pas si crochu que cela. Détester une personne faisait qu'on ne la voyait pas forcément d'un bon œil. Bref, certaines filles de septième année avaient commencé à trouver un petit charme à Severus. Et celui-ci avait commencé à entendre des conversations plutôt gênantes. Je vous donne un exemple :

« J'adore quand il se met derrière moi et il me dit « plus de délicatesse » j'ai l'impression qu'il sait exactement de quoi je rêve. »

Ou alors

« J'adore sa façon de me réprimander c'est comme si j'étais son animal. Comment fait-il pour savoir ce que je veux entendre ? »

Vraiment, ces paroles étaient gênantes et il commença alors à réellement maudire Dumbeldore et ses idées farfelues.

NB : Pauvre Severus


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour tout le monde ! Ça fait un bout de temps dit donc ! Vous êtres toujours là ? Moi j'ai fini mes exams! I am free ! Et mes résultats sont bons ! (Ouf)

Bon, je vous présente le nouveau chapitre. Je vais essayer d'être plus rapide dans les publications mais je passe trois longues semaines en Italie et dans endroit où il n'y aura pas internet.

Je remercie** tous ceux qui me lisent** !

Je remercie ceux qui m'ont mis **en favori**!

Je remercie les reviews de **Bigdoudouche, Xanara, Yasashii-san, stormtrooper, ambroisine, luffynette, adenoide, Nesumi10**

**Merci** vous êtes le carburant dont j'ai besoin.

* * *

><p><em>15 jours après les évènements précédents <em>

Sa sortie de nuit s'était avérée être une véritable catastrophe. Harry, face aux dragons, avait été désemparée. Comment pouvait-on les traiter de cette manière ? Elle avait beau se le demander, aucune solution ne lui venait en tête. Enfin si... Mais était-ce une bonne idée ? Donner de nouveau une leçon et en faire de nouveau les frais... Cela ne s'était déjà pas bien passé la première fois. Elle se repassa en mémoire tout ce qui jusqu'ici, était arrivé après avoir pris parti malgré elle, dans la vengeance contre Rita.

Tout d'abord elle n'avait pas été félicitée, loin de là. L'infirmière et bien d'autres professeurs avaient jugé ses méthodes bien peu …honnêtes. Les professeurs étaient désagréables envers elle et même Mc Gonagall l'ignorait en classe. De plus, elle avait compri rapidement que son image avait viré de celle du sauveur à celle d'une fille facile... enfin de garçon libertin. Il n'était pas rare alors, qu'à la sortit d'un cours des serpentardes lui fassent des demandes tout à fait déplacées. Elle s'était alors plainte à Hermione, grosse erreur ! Celle-ci alors lui avait expliqué par A+B que c'était normal et qu'il fallait juste qu'il les ignore et que de toute façon le cours normal de la vie allait reprendre. "Après tout il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, hein ?". Mais elle avait eu beau attendre, sa patience s'épuisait de jour en jour. Surtout que l'infirmière se plaignait de ses absences répétées à son cours et qu'apparemment elle allait avoir quelques problèmes avec le directeur. Elle avait déjà du mal à survivre aux autre cours et surtout aux brimades, elle n'allait pas en plus aller dans la gueule du loup ! Heureusement elle avait aussi reçu un courrier de son parrain ! Celui-ci lui demandait de ses nouvelles et s'inquiétait pour elle ! Elle était vraiment heureuse de se savoir si bien entouré. Et puis surtout elle allait pouvoir le voir. Pas face à face mais à travers la cheminée. Elle espérait qu'il avait repris un peu de poids.

Elle continuait donc pendant un moment à échapper aux mains de l'infirmière et du directeur jusqu'au moment où l'impossible arriva : Cédric la trahit… Oui Cédric la personne qui la courtisait depuis un certain temps et à qui elle faisait un peu, beaucoup confiance, oui lui-même.

Ce jour-là, Harry rejoignait Cédric comme à son habitude, dans le but de travailler des sorts pour le tournoi. Cédric l'emmena dans une salle de classe vide. Là où souvent ils s'entrainaient mais ça dépendait des jours et des sorts... Il faut dire qu'aller dans une des salles de Flitwick avait des avantages comme par exemple les coussins qui amortissaient la chute de certains objets ! Surtout pour les sorts difficiles à maîtriser de sixième année. Elle y rentra et remarqua que l'unique source de lumière était trois chandelles qui vacillaient aux grés de ses mouvements. Harry n'y voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez : cela s'annonçait mal. Elle allait faire demi-tour quand tout à coup la porte se ferma et une voie d'outre-tombe déclara :

« Harry pourquoi m'évite tu ?

Oui elle s'était faite avoir comme une première année...

-Oui, je vous évite mais il faut que vous comprenniez que je ne suis pas d'humeur à vous voir! Je dois déjà résister à la tentation de sortir ma baguette toutes les cinq minutes faces à ces BIP alors si en plus je dois participer à votre cours qui est franchement horrible! Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas ! Dit Harry sa voix portant toute la frustration de ces derniers jours.

- Harry je te comprends mais tu sais tu es la seule personne à t'être mise dans cette situation. Tu as décidé de le faire non ? Sinon, tu aurais averti Rita des potions qui étaient dans son sac. Je n'ai rien avoir avec cette vengeance et ce n'est certainement pas sur moi que tu dois reporter ta colère car tu aurais dû penser avant aux conséquences.

L'infirmière n'avait pas haussé la voix et pourtant Harry se sentait comme un enfant venant de faire une bêtise.

-Mais moi je faisais confiance à Colin, je n'aurais jamais cru que cela irait si loin ! Répliqua Harry d'une petite voix.

-Bienvenu dans le monde des adultes, Harry ! Chaque action que tu fais entraine des réactions, et ces réactions sont plus grandes en fonction de ton rang. Étant donné que tu es un Potter et celui qui a survécu, tes actions ont beaucoup plus de répercutions que les personnes ordinaires. Surtout si tu commences à t'attaquer à des influences politiques. Je te rappelle que c'est Fudge qui a mis Rita Skeeter à cette place. Tu dois en prendre conscience parce que Voldemort n'est pas ton seul ennemi.

Harry réfléchit un instant à ce que venait de lui dire Madame Pomfresh.

-Qui ? Qui d'autre le serait? Demanda Harry une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix.

-La question n'est pas qui, Harry baissa la tête, mais ce que tu comptes faire dit-elle en s'approchant d'Harry ses doigts relevant sa tête.

-Je pense que… Elle choisit ces mots avec soin. Je ne veux pas revivre ça. Harry se mordit les lèvres comme à chaque fois qu'elle réfléchissait. Les brimades, être associée à une image que l'on me colle et qui est si différente de moi. Je ne veux pas être vu comme quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. Je veux que l'on me voie comme je suis. C'est plus drôle que de se limiter à ce que l'on voit.

-Alors tu dois te battre. Et la bataille commence demain devant les autres élèves. Si tu ne veux pas que l'on te colle une image alors il ne suffit pas d'attendre que celle-ci disparaisse par miracle. Il faut que tu y mettes du tien. Déclara doucement Poppy.

-Mais j'ai déjà ce tournoi à préparer, sans parler de mon enquête qui tourne au ralenti. Franchement je ne vois pas quand je pourrais trouver une solution, se lamenta Harry

-Harry, pourquoi tombe-t-on ? Demanda l'infirmière.

Harry surprise par cette question sourcilla.

-Heuu...

-Pour mieux se relever, déclara son vis à vis en soupirant d'exaspération face à cette ignorance. Tu devrais revoir tes classiques.*

Harry médita ces paroles...

-Mais en quoi ça pourrait m'aider moi ? Je ne comprends pas ?

-Pfff, c'est juste une des répliques phares d'un excellent film de Marvel, mais bon... Tu ne peux pas voir le lien… Enfin ! D'ailleurs si je me réfère à une fanfiction il aurait une histoire avec le joker.

-Hein, qui?

-Oui, sur fanfiction il y a cette histoire qui… »

Sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus, vu que l'infirmière commençait son habituel babillage sur les yaoi. Cela n'en était peut-être pas un cette fois mais il faut comprendre notre héroïne qui avait depuis longtemps décroché. Harry s'apprêtait à partir quand Cédric apparut et lui murmura a l'oreille, en se penchant un peu :

« Je trouve que tu avances beaucoup dans nos cours particulier, c'est pourquoi j'ai cru bon de faire une petite pause.

-Ha ! C'est toi ? Cédric resta muet et pensa un instant que ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de se faire remarquer. Voilà des semaines que j'évite l'infirmière et toi tu me trahis ! Déclara Harry en colère

-Mais au final, cela t'a bien aidé non ? Dit Cédric un petit sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

-Non mais je rêve, tu veux aussi que je t'appelle papa ? Je suis capable de me débrouiller toute seule. Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire… Enfin même si au final, cela m'a aidé je ne te dirais pas merci.

Elle le regarda rapidement puis referma la porte sur elle. Mais juste avant que la porte ne se referme sur elle un éclair violet vint sur elle et la colla puis remonta jusqu'à sa gorge. Elle se retourna et en ne voyant rien d'anormal, décida que c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Cédric n'avait rien vu puis ce qu'il entamait une danse de la joie. En effet Cédric lui était dans une joie si grande qu'il aurait peut-être pu mourir sur place et sautait consciencieusement au plafond. De plus il s'auto-remerciait pour sa grandiose et magnifique présence d'esprit. Il remarqua à peine l'infirmière partir, déclarant qu'elle avait quelque chose a régler en rapport avec un certain Colin.

Effectivement celle-ci alla voir dans son infirmerie Colin, les bras levé, assis sur les genoux.

« Alors ? Demanda celui-ci d'une voie chevrotante à bout de souffle. Cette punition faisait très mal aux bras au bout d'un certain temps et Poppy avait décidé que c'était celle qui convenait le mieux à l'être stupide qu'il incarnait.

-Bientôt tu pourras quitter cette position. Déclara l'infirmière sans une once de compassion.

-Enfin ! Dit Colin la voie emplie d'espoir et les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

-Je te rappelle que si tu n'avais pas organisé de vengeance, tu ne serais pas dans cette position. Rappela Pomfresh.

-Mais moi je voulais juste… Essaya Colin

-Les motifs importent peu. Il me semble que je ne t'ai demandé ni de ton aide ni de ta pitié. J'aurais pu depuis bien longtemps lui concocter un petit plat de ma confection qui l'aurait laissé sur les rotules mais je ne l'ai pas fait, répliqua Pompom d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune remarque.

-Ce n'est pas par pitié que je l'ai fait mais plutôt parce que je hais cette femme moi-même pour ce qu'elle vous avait fait. Et puis si vous n'avez rien fait c'est parce que vous êtes trop gentille, vous ne vouliez pas qu'elle souffre, se défendit Colin

-Tu crois ? J'aimerais bien mais non. C'est juste que je me suis rendu compte qu'au final c'était plus elle qui souffrait de cette situation. Elle n'a pas une seule amie sincère. Un chagrin ? On le tournera en dérision. Et pas un seul instant pour souffler. Elle a fini son travail ? Il faut qu'elle retrouve Fudge. Et gare à elle si elle ne trouve pas de nouveaux articles à écrire, parce que là, se sont les rires les moqueries qui commencent voir même les insultes. Du bizutage ? Personne ne la croira ou fera quelque chose pour que la situation s'arrête. Après tout elle le mérite non ? Non cela n'a pas été facile pour elle. Et c'est pourquoi je l'ai laissée là. Mais maintenant avec cette éviction, parce que je suis certaine qu'elle va se faire virer, elle va pouvoir débuter une nouvelle vie. Une vie déjà un peu tachée mais une nouvelle vie. Et qui sait, elle sera peut-être heureuse, répondit l'infirmière posément.

-Mais alors…Bredouilla Colin

-Oui, tout ce que tu as fait, c'est de mettre Harry dans une mauvaise posture, répliqua l'infirmière en soupirant

-Mais vous ne voulez pas reprendre votre job ? Demanda Colin outré. Il commençait à comprendre l'ampleur de sa bêtise.

-Ecoute Colin, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi mais non je ne veux plus de ce job. De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts et tout semble différent maintenant. Je suis différente et je ne veux plus devenir un pion de Fudge ou d'un autre dirigeant. Ce qu'a fait Rita, n'importe qui aurait pu le faire ou le ferait. Punir une personne ne changera rien, ce qu'il faut c'est changer l'angle de vu des gens et pour cela amener la société à changer. Mais je n'en ai pas le pouvoir et puis être infirmière me plait bien ! Répondit l'infirmière.

-Je…

-Oui tu t'es trompé enfin de toute façon se serait arrivé et puis j'ai entendu dire qu'elle écrivait beaucoup d'articles diffamatoires pour remplir ses pages blanches alors c'est aussi un plus. Elle n'a rien à faire dans le journalisme. Il est temps pour elle de se recycler, expliqua l'infirmière un petit sourire en coin se dessinant sur sa figure. Elle se tourna vers un chaudron et en le regardant elle déclara :

-Maintenant c'est l'heure d'expier nos fautes.

-Oui maître. Répliqua Colin sur la même longueur d'onde, en plaçant le mélange violet visqueux dans deux fioles.

-Maintenant fait appeler notre nouvel acolyte ! Ordonna l'infirmière dans sa blouse blanche qui paraissant alors devenir une scientifique complètement folle. La suivant complètement Colin déclara alors :

-Dean je te demande d'apparaitre !

Un frêle garçon apparu alors sur le pas de la porte, tremblant de tous ces membres.

-Vous m'avez mandez ?

-Nous avons besoin de toi. Mais avant juste une question, que faisait tu dans la salle sur demande seul et entouré de lingerie fine ?

-Je... Je… Je voulais vérifier que j'étais toujours autant attiré par les filles parce que je me suis rendu compte que les hommes aussi m'attiraient et donc je me demandais si cette révélation avait changé quelque chose envers mon amour des femmes, déclara d'un trait Dean.

-Bah évidemment que ça ne change rien… Pourquoi as-tu remis en question à ce point tes penchants sexuels ? Demanda l'infirmière impressionnée par l'idiotie du jeune noir.

-Hum ça me paraissait évident, peut-être que je m'étais voilé la face depuis le début ? Se défendit Dean.

-Ah oui je vois ce que tu veux dire. Enfin ! Passons aux choses sérieuses ! Déclara l'infirmière son air de dément de nouveau affiché.

-Je vous écoute. Dit Dean en tremblant de la tête au pied.

-Tu vas devoir faire avaler à Harry cette boisson, ordonna-t-elle en désignant la potion violette que tenait Colin.

-Je… Quoi ? Mais ! S'écria Dean effrayé

-Ce sera facile, tenta Colin pour convaincre Dean. Harry à un peu mal à la gorge. Tu le lui donne en prétendant que c'est un remède.

-Et la suite ? demanda terrorisé Dean.

-La suite ? Cela ne te regarde nullement, répliqua l'infirmière, un sourire malsain placé sur sa figure.

-Mais… Bredouilla Dean. Et s'ils avaient l'intention de tuer son petit Harry ?

-Ou tu préfères que ces photos, déclara l'infirmière en sortant d'on ne sait où les photos compromettantes, fassent le tour de l'école ?

- Promettez-moi que ça ne va pas lui faire du mal ! S'exclama Dean.

-Non voyons, Harry est mon petit protégé, c'est pour l'aider, tenta de le rassurer l'infirmière. Ce n'était qu'une tentative parce que aux vus de l'expression septique de Dean, cela n'avait pas vraiment l'air de marcher. Peut-être à cause de son sourire de sorcière ?

Et la chose prévue fut faite. Cette nuit-là, après qu'Harry ait bu cette potion elle se senti un peu étrange mais n'y prêta pas vraiment attention et s'endormit comme une masse. N'empêche elle avait de la chance que Dean ait sur lui cette potion que sa mère lui avait envoyé parce que sinon elle aurait eu du mal à s'endormir, la gorge tout irritée comme elle était. Dean lui se senti un peu coupable dans ses draps cette nuit. Mais il se dit que de toute façon s'était fait et il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible.

* * *

><p>Quand Harry se réveilla, elle remarqua des incohérences par rapport à son levé habituel. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle n'avait pas été réveillée par son réveil. Ce n'était pas si grave mais les éléments inhabituels suivants lui firent, <em>vraiment<em> douter que ce matin-là était tout à fait normale. Elle venait de se faire réveiller par la douce voie de... Blaise Zabini ! Bon là encore ça aurait pu être quelque chose de normal, après tout peut-être qu'un gentil et naïf gryffondor avait ouvert à un serpentard leurs dortoirs. C'était une hypothèse un peu irréalisable mais là elle commençait vraiment à avoir peur. Enfin la dernière chose qu'elle remarqua était la couleur des tentures : vertes. En reprenant les éléments cela donnait à peu près, elle, chambre, avec Blaise Zabini, vert = serpentard. Devant cette conclusion son cerveau réagit de manière tout à fait normale :

Warning ! Warning ! Déconnexion des neurones prévus dans…3

2

1

0

-Et merde !

* * *

><p>* Pour ceux qui ne trouvent vraiment pas '(bande d'inculte !), allusion à Batman beggins<p>

Alors les paries sont pris : quelle est cette potion étrange ?

Voilà je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances à tous !


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

**Thanks** pour vos **reviews**

pour me lire

pour me mettre** en favori**

* * *

><p><span>Merci pour les reviews de Nesumi10 de stormtrooper2 d'ambroisine de Yasashii-san de Harry de bigdoudouch et de hp-drago<span>

Harry : je suis très contente que mon histoire te plaise et c'est très gentil de me laissé tes reviews avec tes impressions

Yasashii-san : Merci d'être toujours fidèle à cette histoire, vraiment.

Bon je ne m'étais pas rendu compte mais ma question du chapitre précédent prêtait à confusion. Ce n'est pas un moyen inventé par JK Rollings e j'en suis désolée. Cependant Ambroisine a trouvé et m'a posé une question (donnant donnant) celle ci sera affiché plus bas.

Ce chapitre est corrigé par ma fabuleuse betat

* * *

><p>connaissez-vous le mystère <em>Switch girl<em>?

Il s'agit d'une maladie dérivée de la fainéantise que peu de monde dans la gente masculine comprend. Vous arrive-t-il de vouloir trainasser dans votre lit/chambre/maison ? Si oui, est ce que pendant que vous trainassez, vous portez alors une nuisette en soie, avez les cheveux impeccables, les yeux maquillés ? Je suppose que non.

Etre Switch girl, c'est avoir un mode off.

Un moment où l'on oublie notre condition de femme qui doit garder une certaine image ainsi que le veut la société. Un petit moment où on n'a pas à s'embêter de savoir ce que va penser le voisin ou de prouver quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. On s'habille avec des vêtements trop grands mais confortables, on mange ce que l'on veut, on reste devant l'ordi/ la télé/ un livre, voir même on en zappe la douche. Sauf que ce mode à un inconvénient si un beau garçon vient frapper à votre porte (il sera tenu de penser que vous n'êtes pas sous votre jour le plus attrayant) ou si un copain passe à l'improviste (il risque de voir un certain décalage entre votre mode off et on), quand vous êtes maquillée. Mais je dis merde, la beauté ce n'est pas tout, cela coute cher et cela demande du temps que l'on n'a pas forcément et que l'on n'a pas forcément envie de passer à cela, là, maintenant. Alors si à vous, il vous arrive de faire la même chose svp laissez une review !

* * *

><p>Commençons ce nouveau chapitre avec une page pub. La pub est si importante dans notre vie. Sans elle, point de société de consommation, nous serions assez intelligents pour regarder d'abord le prix avant d'acheter un produit ! Au lieu de cela charmés par toutes ces annonces, nous achetons ce produit. Bref, visitons un studio le temps d'une pub…<p>

_Connaissez-vous les cocottes en papier ? Celles du monde magique ? Elles sont réalisées à partir de papiers, de mains, de pliages et de magie car une fois faites et décorées de la manière que vous voulez à l'aide de magie ou sans, vous pouvez les enchanter à l'aide de sorts simples et pratiques. Apprendre à faire un minuteur, un réveil ou encore à transporter vos mots d'amours… La seule limite : votre imagination ! _

« C'est dans la boite ! S'écria alors le grand caméraman, qui aurait préféré tourner _Lord of the Ring_ plutôt que _ça_.

-Où sommes-nous ? Cet endroit est charmant, demanda une fois de plus l'imbécile présent sur le plateau, un dénommé Lockhart.

-Philip, coupe le son ! Gérard, c'était la parfaite imitation de la voix de Lockhart ! Alex… Demain ce n'est pas la peine de revenir, tu es viré ! Que t'est-il arrivé pour engager un minable pareil pour faire la promotion de la cocotte en papier ! Lockhart ? Il est out ! Allez ! Prochaine pub ! Coca Cola ? Des sorciers qui se mettent au Coca Cola… On aura tout vu. Oh mon dieu, vive la fin de la journée. On attaque ! Silence ça tourne ! Déclara une fois de plus, comme tous les jours, le directeur du plateau en s'arrachant ses cheveux. »

Ce petit intermède m'a permis de placer en toute discrétion la définition de la cocotte en papier magique. En toute discrétion donc vous, lecteurs et lectrices n'avez rien remarqué d'étrange.

Quelques minutes, heu… heures (?) avant le chapitre précédent ( Oups, j'avais oublié que Harry se lève plus tôt que Malfoy) 

Il était six heures du matin et Draco, comme à son habitude, dormait à points fermés dans son lit quand une cocotte en papier hurla tout d'un coup dans sa fine oreille de manière… disons très désagréable et peu distinguée. Réveillé d'une façon assez horrible -la cocotte hurlait plus qu'elle ne chantait- notre jeune serpentard se redressa dignement, encore dans les brumes du sommeil, puis se mit à hurler de sa si noble voix:

« Blaise espèce de con**rd ! Tu ne pourrais pas calmer un peu tes penchants sado-masos sur (ou avec) Pansy plutôt que sur moi ? Espèce de *censuré* ! Ça m'arrangerait. Parce que ce que tu as fait relève du plus grand masochisme que je n'ai jamais vu ! Tu veux vraiment que je te frappe, hein ?! »

Etrangement il n'y eu aucune réaction. Et comme je suis pleinement réveillée, je vais vous donner l'explication : Harry, qui était présent mais ne me demandez pas d'explications, avait jeté un _Silencio_ pour que personne n'entende la cocotte qui gène parfois certaines personnes, comme on vient de le voir. Drago se laissa retomber dans ce lit, qui, d'une manière ou une autre lui sembla étranger, mais n'y prêta guère attention, n'étant pas vraiment du matin. Crier après Blaise était juste une habitude qui ne se perdait pas, même au manoir. Il jeta un tempus et remarqua qu'il lui restait encore une heure trente de repos avant les cours. Il était fou Blaise ! Il stoppa l'incantation de la cocotte, très jolie d'ailleurs -enfin passable : un Malfoy ne fait pas de compliment aux autres- et se recoucha : le sommeil d'abord, Blaise et la vengeance ensuite. Il se tourna et se retourna, cherchant la position pour dormir comme une souche quand il remarqua qu'il lui semblait que sa poitrine, dans certaines positions, l'étouffait. Pour se rassurer-il avait peut-être attrapé une de ces maladies disgracieuses et horribles que l'on ne sait pas guérir !- il regarda sa poitrine et remarqua que celle-ci s'était « un peu » développée pendant la nuit.

« Et merde ! »

En catastrophe, Draco sortit du lit, cette fois bien réveillé, et courut à la salle de bain. Ce qu'il aperçu dans le miroir le laissa alors pantelant : il était devenu Potter mais en _fille_ ! Tous dans le visage délicat qu'il contemplait lui rappelait Harry Potter mais le corps était indéniablement féminin et n'appartenait donc en aucun cas à Harry. D'ailleurs il était trop whaa pour! En fait le résultat final était plaisant mais cela, jamais il ne le dirait à quiconque. Enfin bref, il se trouvait toujours dans un corps étranger, aussi beau soit-il. Que faisait-il dans ce corps ? L'avait on empoisonné, drogué ? Il sortit de la salle de bain pour trouver l'auteur de cette blague. Soudain, à la vue des tentures rouges qui s'agitaient devant ses beaux yeux maintenant verts il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre et encore moins dans son dortoir ! Il était chez l'ennemi... Ennemis qui dormaient à d'un sommeil de plomb. Il y avait un, problème ? Non ?

Ne sachant pas ce qui se passait, il décida que c'était un cauchemar. Cette situation incongrue et hors contrôle n'était pas réelle. Il _dormait _et il allait _se réveiller_ dans son dortoir, frapper Blaise pour se calmer et se rendormir. Il ferma très fort les yeux et se pinça. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il remarqua alors qu'absolument rien n'avait changé. Il était toujours dans une belle BIP. Crier, hurler sa rage, tout flanquer par terre ne semblait pas être la bonne solution. L'humiliation de se faire surprendre dans une situation incontrôlable et assez humiliante (il était dans le corps, ou en tout cas à ce qui y ressemblait, de son ennemi au féminin !) était bien assez, sans quand plus toute l'école ne soit au courant. Il n'y avait alors qu'une chose à faire : retrouver son parrain en espérant que celui-ci ne se moque pas de lui.

OOOO

Raté, pensa-t-il devant Severus Snape. Celui-ci était littéralement écroulé de rire. Draco, lui, ne trouvait pas du tout la situation drôle. Il se remémora ce qu'il venait de vivre pour aller voir son abruti de parrain, toutes les forces à combattre par la ruse pour aller chez son parrain. Tout d'abord, cette poitrine était décidément très gênante, elle rebondissait quand il se mettait à courir. Il fallait que le ''problème'' soit vite réglé. Sauf que dans le moment présent, il ne pouvait rien faire. Ensuite en se baladant dans le château, on fait des rencontres plus ou moins sympathiques. Or se promener la nuit en essayant d'éviter les occupants du château n'était pas un de ses hobby, il n'en n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude. C'est à ce moment qu'il dû déployé des gallions de ruse. Mais lui, il aurait préféré se recoucher et ignorer le problème. Mais un Malfoy fait face de front aux soucis de la vie, dixit Lucius. Ha ! Drago aurait bien aimé voir son père à sa place… Quoi que, il n'avait peut-être pas envie de savoir ce que cela aurait donné… Bref, enfin arrivé devant l'appartement de son cher parrain, il lui expliqua la situation en une brillante phrase, avant que celui-ci ne lui ferme la porte au nez :

« C'est moi Drago !

Evidemment Severus ne put s'empêcher de faire de l'humour :

-Un petit problème de personnalité Potter ? »

Alors, sur le pas de la porte chuchotant presque-une personne aurait pu apparaitre tout d'un coup-Drago lui expliqua la situation. Etrangement Severus se demanda s'il avait sous-estimé Potter et ses problèmes mentaux ou tout simplement sa capacité, je m'excuse, à se mettre dans la merde, comme on dit vulgairement… Puis il entrevit un peu toute l'ampleur du problème à savoir : un Drago, dans le corps de Potter, qui était ami avec une infirmière psychopathe qui lui avait récemment demandé les ingrédients pour une potion de _Kiss Crapaud._ L'équation fut résolue instantanément. Sachant que la potion de _Kiss Crapaud_ permet d'intervertir deux corps, à condition que les deux partis aient pris la potion dans la même soirée, quelle était la conclusion logique ? Je vous le demande, chers lecteurs et lectrices. Severus se rendit compte combien la situation était cocasse en voyant Drago et ses mimiques dans le corps d'Harry. Vraiment, si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il verrait un Potter se comporter en Malfoy ou plus exactement en Drago… Enfin le résultat était le même. Snape, le visage toujours aussi impassible, ne pouvait empêcher ses lèvres de remonter un peu plus que la normale, signe qu'il essayait désespérément de retenir un nouveau fou rire, ce que dû voir son filleul puisqu'il lui déclara visiblement en colère :

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! En plus l'effet est complètement raté ! Son visage se plissait en une moue charmante et si adorablement féminine. Quant à sa tenue-un pyjama rouge sur lequel un vif d'or flottait dans l'air à chaque mouvement- elle rajoutait à ce tableau un air complètement loufoque.

-Je te demande ton aide! S'il te plait ! » Continua Drago sans se rendre compte que son parrain allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre.

Mettez-vous à la place de Severus ! Imaginez un instant, voir l'élève le plus rebelle, le plus horrible, celui qui vous déteste le plus au monde, venant vous voir en plein milieu de la nuit avec ses cheveux dans tous les sens, dans vos appartements et se mettant à vous supplier de lui apporter un peu d'aide en pyjama rouge avec un vif d'or, une moue attendrissante peinte sur ses traits encore un peu enfantins, les lèvres couleur cerise pincées, les longs cils battant dans votre direction ! Et, cerise sur le gâteau, se comportant en enfant gâté qui obtient tout avec son adorable moue de petite fille. Notre pauvre Severus ne put alors pas résister. Cela ne rata pas. L'impassible Severus Snape s'écroula de rire, essayant de cacher son sourire avec ses mains fines de potionniste, tout en essayant d'essuyer ses yeux larmoyants, ce qui est absolument inefficace, nous en conviendrons. Son rire remplit la pièce sous le regard honteux et frustré de Draco. Non mais vraiment, pourquoi était ce arrivé à lui ? Qui avait pu décider de faire cette ridicule et horrible chose ! Oui qui ? Et enfin comment son parrain osait ainsi se moquer de lui ! Il en parlerait à son père sauf… s'il trouvait lui-même un moyen de se venger!

Une fois calmé, Severus se trouva face à un problème de taille. Draco et Harry avaient échangés leurs corps d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais personne ne devait savoir qu'Harry était une fille et Draco, qui se trouvait dans son corps, avait remarqué le problème. Enfin, en bon Serpentard, il trouverait certainement un moyen de changer de sujet.

« Et comment puis-je être certain que tu es Draco et que ce n'est pas une blague des Griffondors ?

-Ils ne seraient pas assez bêtes pour te faire une blague, déclara Draco, soulagé que son parrain se soit enfin calmé. Puis remarquant le regard septique de son parrain il réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de dire. Quoi que non, ils sont assez stupides pour ce genre de choses. Que pourrais-je dire pour te convaincre ?

-Dis-moi une chose que tu es le seul à savoir, sur Lucius ou moi, conseilla Severus. Draco mijota quelques secondes avant de savoir exactement ce qu'il allait dire. L'heure de la vengeance était arrivée… Parrain Severus allait déguster ! Le dit parrain remarqua l'air démoniaque de son protégé et eu un petit peu peur.

- A ton anniversaire, il y a un mois…il fit une petite pause et Severus blanchit et attendit la suite,… papa t'as offert des sous-vêtements féminins en dentelle parce que il a dit que seule une fille serait assez bête pour rester toujours fidèle à une sang-de-bourbe morte. Là, Severus Snape rougit revoyant très nettement ce jour maudit mais Drago n'était pas censé être là… A moins, à moins qu'il ait espionné en rentrant dans l'esprit du chat Crème après la « fête »... Et maman t'a donné un bon pour _Meet witches_ et des entrées gratuites dans plusieurs bars et puis il y a…

-C'est bon, tu es Draco, déclara abruptement son parrain. Son filleul avait fait exprès de lui remémorer des souvenir encore douloureux pour son petit cœur, snif, juste parce qu'il avait ri, bon explosé de rire serait plus juste, de la situation dans laquelle Drago était. Au fait, comment sais-tu cela? J'avais demandé quelque chose que tu saurais, pas que tu aurais espionné !

- Parrain, tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai utilisé cette information non ? Déclara Draco un sourire de petit ange sur le visage, et puis c'est Miram l'elfe qui me l'a dit, c'est une source d'information inépuisable !

Silence… Un Malfoy demandant des informations à un elfe de maison, eux qui sont si fiers de leurs propres capacités, on aura tout vu !

-Dis-moi Draco, t'es-tu retrouvé comme cela en te réveillant ? Demanda-t-il après un moment, le temps de digérer l'information.

-Oui, répondit Draco.

-Et tu as deviné comment que tu étais dans le corps d'une fille ? Continua calmement Severus.

-Bha, cela se voit non ? Déclara Draco perplexe.

-Je veux dire, je sais comment tu es quand tu viens de te réveiller. Je me demande si par hasard, à cause d'une envie pressante, tu te serais levé et si tu as… Insinua Severus tout en gardant son calme.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama Draco. Sous le regard pressant de Severus il déclara, furieux qu'on ne le croie pas : Je ne suis pas un pervers, d'accord ? Je n'ai rien fait de suspect!

-Ha, on apprend de nouvelles choses tous les jours, dit Severus, tendant une perche.

-Pardon ? Demanda Draco se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

-Et bien, avec Pansy… Draco fronça les sourcils. Non ? Bon… J'ai cru un moment. Un silence avant que Severus repris. Tu sais après cette scène devant la grande salle… Draco blanchit. Que tu avais, enfin… Draco sembla avoir du mal à parler. C'est très bien si je me suis trompé, mais après tout ta vie te regarde seul !

Ça c'était un coup bas, extrêmement bas.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas de conseil à recevoir ni rien à apprendre d'une personne qui est encore au stade primaire. Séverus haussa les sourcils ne comprenant pas. Qui n'a encore eu personne dans sa vie sexuelle active si tu préfères. Severus blanchit puis rougit et Drago eu un instant peur. Puis Severus se calma. Drago le prenait comme cela, très bien… Après tout il l'avait un peu poussé, mais cela allait dans son sens, même si c'était un peu dur d'entendre ce genre de parole. Il avait espéré que son filleul, en bon serpentard, remarque la technique mais le terrain devait être trop personnel. Tant pis, ce ne serait pas la première dispute qu'ils auraient.

-Puis ce que je n'ai rien à t'apprendre je ne vois pas ce que tu fais là… Déclara Severus.

-Mais… répliqua Draco, espérant que son parrain n'avait pas pris la mouche. Il était le seul qui pouvait l'aider !

-Le seul conseil que je peux te donner est de retourner dans la chambre où tu t'es réveillé et de trouver une explication. Coupa Séverus sec. Je ne t'aiderais pas. Draco tenta les yeux larmoyants. Et ne supplie pas cela ne sert à rien. J'ai tenu toute ma scolarité face à ton père. Draco pinça les lèvres. Après si tu en as toujours pas trouvé, je te conseille de retrouver ton corps car je crois qu'il y a eu un échange de corps. Au revoir Drago ! »

Et il fut chassé de l'appartement de son parrain la porte claqué au nez. Super ! Lui et sa grande… Il était franchement dans une situation inextricable : aussitôt il croyait trouver une solution, tout de suite il tombait de haut, ses espoirs anéantis.

Draco n'ayant pas le choix, retourna au dortoir des serpentard comme lui avait conseillé son parrain avant de se rendre compte au milieu du chemin que ce n'était pas le bon. Maintenant la seule question était de savoir comment ouvrir le portrait de la gosse dame. Il n'eut pas à réfléchir très longtemps, la grosse dame voyant Harry au milieu du couloir en pyjamas se dépêcha de la faire rentrer, connaissant déjà sa condition. Draco rentra donc dans le dortoir des rouges et or et monta dans la chambre de Potter. Là-bas il chercha une solution pour masquer sa poitrine. Si ce que son parrain avait dit était vrai alors l'explication logique à la féminisation de Potter était un raté du côté de la potion ou du sortilège pour qu'ils échangent de corps. Il pouvait peut-être essayer de se faire passer pour Harry mais il n'allait pas se faire passer pour un Harry fille. Quoi que ce soit un bon moyen de se venger de Potter après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Mais dans ce cas qui sait ce que Potter ferait à son propre corps ? Alors il se mit à fouiller dans le dortoir un peu partout avant de trouver un bandage parfait qui allait cacher tout cela. Le seul problème était qu'il allait devoir enlever son pyjama et donc se retrouver nu. Pour sa santé mentale Draco décida d'ignorer le problème et en passant le moins de temps possible, tout en regardant le moins possible, avec l'impression d'être un pervers dans l'air frais du matin, il s'habilla se disant qu'il fallait absolument qu'il change de corps, peu importe comment. C'est à ce moment qu'il prit une grande décision : à aucun moment de la journée, tant qu'il ne serait pas dans son corps, il irait aux toilettes.

Etant dans le corps d'Harry, il allait avoir des problèmes pour rentrer dans le dortoir des serpentard. Sauf que pendant son inspection dans le dortoir de l'ennemi, il remarqua une chose particulière : une cape d'invisibilité. Ceci expliquait d'ailleurs beaucoup de choses… Quand il allait raconter cela à son père la tête qu'il ferait. Il serait obligé de lui acheter enfin le tapis volant qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. C'était qu'il en avait dans la tête le grand, le sublime, Draco ! Enfin il fallait surtout qu'il se calme Draco sinon il allait ressembler à Lockhart, Beurk ! Soudain il entendit un miaulement. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et il se retourna lentement, la chatte de Rusard était derrière lui ! Il courut le plus vite possible et dépassa très rapidement le dortoir des serpentard. Il regarda derrière lui pour voir si la chatte le suivait toujours quand il remarqua qu'il s'était perdu. Il décida alors de suivre ses pas sauf que c'est assez difficile surtout quand les escaliers bougaient sans arrêt. Il allait appeler à l'aide quand un fantôme ou plutôt Peeves le rencontra. Celui-ci à bout de souffle lui demanda en haletant

« Je vous ai sauvé du chat mon ami, ha, ha, ha, j'ai deviné que c'était vous vu que, ha, ha, vu que vous êtes le seul à posséder une cape d'invisibilité mon ami, ha, ha. Puis je vous être d'une quelconque utilité, mon ami ?

Peeves avait dit ami ? Ami ? C'est à dire deux personnes qui s'entendent très bien et se rendent des servies mutuellement ? Harry avait fait ami-ami avec un fantôme ? C'était étonnant mais autant jouer le jeu, après tout il était pommé alors...

-Et bien j'aimerais trouver le dortoir des serpentard, mon grand ami. Répondit Draco un peu étonné.

-Je vous y conduis mon ami, déclara Peeves un grand sourire lui mangeant le visage. Harry venait de dire mon grand ami ! »

Une fois là-bas Draco remercia chaleureusement l'esprit frappeur. Finalement Potter n'était pas si bête de faire ami-ami avec lui. Une fois arrivé, il alla directement dans son dortoir et garda la cape d'invisibilité. Il jeta un tempus et remarqua que dans quinze minutes Blaise allait se réveiller et le réveiller, enfin réveiller Harry. Il avait passé plus de temps qu'il ne le pensait à fuir miss Teigne et à retrouver son chemin tout en bavassant sur les prochaines blagues de Peeves… avec Peeves. Cette conversation avait été d'ailleurs utile. Demain il vérifierait que ses chaussettes soient normales avant de les mettre. Il ne voulait pas avoir des cheveux roses bonbons. Soudain Draco entendit le même « et merde » que celui qu'il avait prononcé plutôt. Draco alors, tel un grand acteur retira la cape et se montra sous les yeux ébahis de Blaise et d'Harry, enfin Drago en l'occurrence.

« Moi ? S'exclama Potter

-Potter ? S'écria Blaise sous le choc, ce qui ne dura malheureusement pas longtemps.

-Harry, enfin Drago, il faut que l'on parle, s'expliqua Draco et celui-ci se dit qu'il allait franchement devenir fou si cette situation durait parce qu'au niveau des noms c'était chaud… Je précise que l'auteur aussi va devenir folle et est absolument d'accord avec ça d'ailleurs^^

-Comment ça, Drago ? Demanda inutilement Harry puisque Drago ne put en placer une dès que Blaise eut la parole. Blaise s'était d'ailleurs remis décidément bien vite du choc premier de voir Potter dans le dortoir des Serpentard.

-Comment ça Potter, tu crois peut-être que je vais te laisser tranquillement parler à Drago le prince des serpentards parce que tu as réussi à infiltrer le dortoir des serpentard de je ne sais quelle façon ? Là tu te trompes gravement, déclara Blaise avec arrogance. »

Enfin quoi! Il était le bras droit du grand prince des serpentard, il pouvait bien en profiter en faisant la fête à Harry et puis… il en payait le prix assez souvent. Pour ne prendre qu'un exemple, chaque beau matin fait par notre seigneur, il se faisait inévitablement hurler dessus. Mais pour Blaise c'était aussi une preuve de l'amitié de Draco car celui-ci se montrait tel qu'il était devant lui : un enfant pourrit gâté et ne portait pas de masque dure et froid comme il le faisait devant les autres serpentards. Donc pour le moment, il en profitait en montant sur ses grands chevaux, jusqu'au moment où invariablement on lui dit :

« La ferme Blaise ! S'écrièrent en même temps les deux plus grands ennemis de Poudlard qui pour une fois était d'accord sur une chose. Blaise se mit donc à bouder, assistant à une conversation assez … inattendue.

-Potter, pour répondre à toutes tes questions, ce sera plus vite fait si tu te vois dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Vas-y ! Ordonna Draco un sourire narquois plaqué sur ses lèvres. Pour une fois qu'il avait l'ascendant sur Potter ! Cela donnait un air démoniaque au corps d'Harry. Ce qui ne lui allait absolument pas pensa Blaise, seul le grand Malfoy était un bad boy dans l'âme, Harry n'avait pas à copier. Quoique, il était vraiment pas mal avec ce sourire. On était irrésistiblement atti… Non, Draco était le meilleur ! Bref, laissons ici Blaise et ses états d'âmes. Harry, toujours dans le lit, réagit au quart de tour à l'ordre de Draco, tel un bon Griffondor.

-Pourquoi je devrais te faire confiance, usurpateur de corps ! S'écria Harry, rendant presque mignon le corps de Malfoy par l'adorable petite bouille qu'était devenu son visage, si on exceptait ses yeux qui avaient l'air de vouloir le tuer.

- Il vaut mieux que tu te rendes compte par toi-même, être stupide. A moins que tu saches déjà ce qui se passe ? Demanda Draco dans le corps d'Harry »

Le corps d'Harry haussa un sourcil, son sourire narquois toujours vissé au coin de ses lèvres, les yeux pleins de défi, ce qui donnait à Harry un air de prédateur qui savait exactement ce qu'il voulait. Blaise se dit alors qu'il y avait_ vraiment _quelque chose qui clochait mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus malgré son intense réflexion. Harry bougonna sortit du lit et alla nonchalamment torse nu ne portant que le bas de pyjama dans la salle de bain. Attend elle avait dit torse nu ? Là il y avait quelque chose qui était bizarre non ? Elle courut alors le plus vite possible dans la salle de bain et arriver devant le miroir elle cria un :

-Non ! Elle se retourna subitement et alla droit vers Draco d'un pas vif. Que m'as-tu fait ? Comment as-tu osé ?

-Parce que tu crois que la situation me plait à moi ? Je te ferais dire que me retrouver dans ton corps est la chose la plus horrible qui ne m'ait jamais arrivé, répondit Draco calmement (il avait déjà pu exorciser toute son horreur sur la situation un peu plutôt à grand coup de jurons devant Severus, rappelez-vous). Et puis il faut l'avouer il savait très bien qu'en faisant cela, il mettait Harry en colère et Draco adorait l'idée. Tout comme il jubilait d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur Harry. Il avait l'impression de contrôler un peu la situation. Harry, elle, avait bien été refroidie par la précédente réplique glacée de Draco et commença à se servir de sa raison puisqu'apparemment il n'y était pour rien.

-Heu, les gars ça va ? Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dite ? Demanda Blaise totalement dépassé par la situation, en réalisant soudain les mots qui venaient d'être prononcée les deux opposés et leur sens.

-Oui. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, quelqu'un nous a fait échanger de corps sans notre consentement visiblement, déclara Draco avec un air blasé.

-Heu Malefoy, Draco, cela fait longtemps que tu es au courant de la situation ? Demanda Harry regagnant son sang-froid et notant que cela faisait un petit moment que Draco avait l'air de maitriser la situation, ce qui n'allait vraiment pas !

-Un petit moment… , lui répondit Malfoy avec une mauvaise fois évidente.

-Je vois, tu as eu le temps de digérer la nouvelle… Bon je n'ai qu'à faire pareil. Tu as une idée du comment on échange de corps ? Demanda Harry avec une sorte de résignation. Elle se dit qu'elle sortirait toute sa colère devant la personne qui avait eu cette idée si stupide… Et qu'elle n'utiliserait pas forcément des moyens pacifiques pour _extérioriser_ la dite-colère.

-Je ne te l'ai pas dit, j'adore voir mon corps bouger et être touché par une autre personne que moi ! Du coup je me suis renseigné depuis longtemps là-dessus et bien sur, je sais comment récupérer mon corps, déclara ironiquement Draco.

-Je suppose que cela veut dire non, déclara Harry avec patience. Finalement Draco n'était pas si zen que cela…

-Mais tu en as dans le crâne ! Répondit Draco avec un sourire. Devant cette énième provocation de sa part, Harry répliqua vertement :

-Alors on va remettre les points sur les i, je ne sais rien de plus que toi. On est tous les deux dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Alors pour une fois, on va se serrer les coudes parce que sinon je sens que je pourrais déclarer mon amour à Pansy, menaça Harry

-Vraiment ? Moi je crois que je vais aller voir Rusard et lui demander s'il ne veut pas me punir très chaudement si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Répliqua Drago la colère perçant sa voie.

-Les gars, je crois que vous n'arriverez pas quelque part comme ça. Je pense qu'effectivement la première chose est de coomprendre comment vous vous êtes retrouvé dans cette situation. De plus reconnaitre si c'est un sort ou une potion qui a causé le changement de corps serait un bon début Draco, heu non, Harry, dit-il en regardant le corps de Drago. Je vous appelle comment ? Questionna Blaise après un nouvel instant de réflexion.

-Blaise-chou, je ne suis pas sur de vouloir que tout le monde sache que j'ai échangé de corps avec Harry, parce qu'à part me faire passer pour un fou ou un gros pervers, vu que les rumeurs les plus folles peuvent circuler ici, je ne vois pas ce que cela peut me rapporter de plus, déclara Draco

-Du genre ? Demanda Blaise

-Imagine ce que dirait quelqu'un comme Lavande Brown : _« Drago est tombé amoureux d'Harry et du coup il a décidé de découvrir le corps d'Harry de cette façon car il avait peur d'essuyer un refus. Prendre un tel risque, comme c'est romantiquuuuuuuuuuuuuue »._ Tu vois, c'est ce genre de rumeur à laquelle je pense, répondit Draco

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Draco, on ne dit rien sur nos changement de corps. Je fais semblant d'être toi et tu fais semblant d'être moi. Ensuite, pour savoir ce qui a pu nous arriver, je propose que l'on aille voir Hermione, dit Harry

- Cette sang de bourbe? Demanda Draco

-Qui pourrait bien nous sortir de ce mauvais pas Malfoy, parce que toi tu ne sais pas grand-chose… Et puis elle est discrète et ne dira rien. Mais si tu as une meilleure idée, expose-la-nous, lui rappela Harry.

-Ok c'est bon, mais je ne lui parle pas et elle ne te touche pas, pardon, elle ne touche pas mon corps, consentit le lord. Mais je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais lui demander de l'aide en étant dans mon corps, avoua Draco

- Je ne veux pas te dégouter, mais tu vas devoir te fondre parmi les griffondors et faire semblant d'être moi, donc pour approcher Hermione, ce sera facile, dit Harry éclaircissant la lumière de Malfoy qui n'avait pas très bien fait le lien entre devoir se faire passer pour Harry et ce que cela voulait réellement dire.

-Tu veux dire que je vais devoir faire semblant d'être un imbécile qui aime les moldus ? Qui croit en une égalité entre homme, femme, créature magique et tout le touin-touin alors que ce sont des rêves hypothétiques ? Et que je vais devoir approuver ces fous ? Demanda Draco

-Oui, on peut le résumer comme cela, déclara Blaise retenant de peu Harry qui allait vraiment en mettre une à ce mec ! Mais si lui se croyait mieux que tout le monde qu'il aille à sa place affronter une armée de Serpentards qui à chaque faux pas lui sautait dessus ! Au moins les Griffondors n'étaient pas tombés aussi bas au point de faire la peau au Serpentard, même au plus mauvais moment.

-Bon, il va falloir aller en bas Draco, non Harry, non Draco, rappela Blaise en s'adressant au corps de Draco. Tu viens avec moi pendant qu'Harry qui est en fait Draco demande à Hermione discrètement si elle sait quoi que ce soit à propos de votre problème.

-Blaise comment veux-tu que je demande un truc aussi lourd discrètement ! S'exclama Draco.

-Je crois qu'il serait mieux de lui expliquer la situation directement, déclara avec aplomb Harry avant de rencontrer les yeux surpris de Draco et Blaise. Bha quoi ? Elle est ma meilleure amie et elle pourra t'aider à éviter de faire le moindre faux pas. En plus elle ne dira rien et puis même Blaise est au courant ! Se défendit Harry.

-Hé, c'est censé dire quoi, Blaise est au courant ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis bavard que je vais tout raconter à tout le monde ! C'est vrai quoi, on me prend toujours pour le mec qui…, s'écria Blaise coupé par Draco.

-La ferme Blaise. Bon, je crois que c'est plus intelligent de faire comme ça. Mais je dis à Hermione que j'ai besoin de la voir en privé et à l'écart. On vous retrouve, elle ne me croirait pas si je suis seul, il vaut mieux que tu sois là.

- En gros tu as peur que ça dégénère et que tu la traite de sang de bourbe avant de pouvoir lui demander son aide donc tu demandes à Harry et à moi de t'aider, récapitula Blaise

-Personnellement ça ne me pose pas problème. On la coince quand elle sortira de la grande salle et tu lui dis que tu as besoin d'elle. Hermione comprendra et nous suivra, décida Harry mettant tout le monde d'accord. Enfin Blaise était toujours d'accord avec Malfoy et les automatismes sont difficiles à chasser.

-Pourquoi à la sortie ? On va manger quand dans ce cas ? Demanda Draco, proprement scandalisé. Il fallait qu'il reste en forme pour que son incroyable corps soit toujours au top et même s'il ne s'agissait pas du sien, il avait le devoir de s'en occuper avec le plus grand soin.

-Je pense qu'il est plus prudent de demander à un elfe son aide plutôt que d'aller manger dans la grande salle, déclara Harry.

-Tu as peur que je sois assez bête pour vendre la mèche en gros ? Demanda Malfoy assez en colère.

-Je ne te crois pas idiot, c'est juste que je suis prudent, trancha Harry, désamorçant la bombe.

- Il est vrai que pour un Griffondor, tu es plutôt intelligent! Tu sais que ce sont des elfes de maisons qui cuisinent alors que la plupart du temps les autres étudiants, principalement les Griffondors, ne se posent même pas la question ! Déclara Draco, qui tout en dénigrant les Griffondor venait de faire un compliment à Harry, ce qui pour une raison inconnu fit rougir Harry. Cela parut étonnant à Blaise de voir ce visage si blanc d'ordinaire se colorer et il trouva cela vraiment bien. Si seulement Drago pouvait lui aussi montrer ses sentiments aux autres comme le faisait Harry peut-être alors qu'il serait plus accompli…pas qu'il soit spécialement malheureux, entendons nous bien.

-Poudlard, je te demande de bien vouloir nous faire parvenir un elfe de maison, psalmodia Draco d'une voie … assez féminine ? »

L'erreur technique qui avait dû arriver pendant le sort ou la potion avait l'air de le toucher plus qu'il ne le pensait. Ou était-ce la voie naturelle d'Harry ? Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'être surpris. Pourtant Harry ne parlais pas comme cela. Etrange…Un elfe de maison apparut alors, abordant un gros nez et des oreilles semblables à celles de chauve-souris comme chaque elfe de maison. Il était relativement petit même pour sa race.

« Vous désirez ? Demanda celui-ci.

-Trois jus de citrouilles et trois croissants ainsi que trois pêches. Ce sera tout, ordonna Draco comme on commande un soda devant le plus moche des vendeurs de MacDo parce que votre ami vous le demande instamment.

-Très bien, votre commande arrive bientôt. Et l'elfe repartit comme il était venu, dans un POP sonore.

-C'est tout ce que tu prends ? Demanda Harry pour qui ce déjeuner semblait plutôt mince.

-C'est vrai qu'à côté de Weasley, on ne mange pratiquement rien ou plutôt on mange sain et équilibré, répliqua Malfoy avec son humour légendaire.

-Mais le petit déjeuné est le repas le plus important de la journée, répondit avec sagesse Harry. L'elfe apparut coupant court à toutes réponses pouvant être donnée par Malfoy.

-Désolé pour l'attente voilà vos commande, déclara-t-il en montrant les plats argentés qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Le chef vous a rajouté quelques petites choses. En effet au lieu des pêches il y avait là un panier de fruit et les croissants avaient été remplacés par des viennoiseries de toutes sortes. En résumé les elfes avaient fait comme à leurs habitude : c'est-à-dire deux fois trop.

-De plus Monsieur Harry Potter, on m'a demandé de vous délivrer un message même si je pense que la personne qui me l'a demandé a eu tort, continua l'elfe, ses oreilles baissées et rouges de honte par la demande qu'il venait de faire à un être si grand et si courageux.

Les deux Serpentard se retournèrent vers Harry surpris qui le semblait tout autant qu'eux.

-Je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger avec cela, je retourne immédiatement aux cuisines., déclara l'elfe se méprenant sur le silence qui venait d'avoir lieu.

-Non, non dites-moi ce message ! Se reprit Harry avant que l'elfe disparaisse.

-Hé bien Monsieur, on m'a demandé de faire parvenir l'information comme quoi Dobby et Winky étaient là, dit très rapidement l'elfe, sans reprendre son souffle et gardant toujours les yeux baissés vers le sol.

-Dobby ? s'écrièrent Drago et Harry. »

Harry le menaça du regard de ne serait-ce prononcer une parole de travers et cela sembla marcher car celui-ci garda le silence et même bien après que l'elfe ait disparu de la chambre en répandant milles excuses pour sa conduite injustifiable. Ils engloutirent donc leur repas sans pour autant le finir dans le relatif silence de Blaise faisant la conversation seul. Puis ils descendirent ensemble ce qui provoqua quelques petites vagues d'agitation. Qui aurait cru possible un jour de croiser Harry Potter et son ennemi légendaire Draco Malfoy, descendant ensembles pratiquement main dans la main ? Apparemment 0.0000000000001 % de la population de Poudlard si on en jugeait leur réaction. En effet, certains en voyant cela se demandèrent sérieusement si les elfes n'avaient pas glissé dans leur dernier repas quelques substances illicites, d'autres restèrent scotché devant cette scène inimaginable en mode pause et enfin d'autres tombèrent en pâmoison. Seul Miss Teigne ne réagit pas, trop occupée à essayer de se laver, entreprise difficile quand vous n'avez presque plus de poil. Malheureusement Harry et Draco était trop absorbés par Blaise ou plutôt par le fait de faire taire Blaise définitivement et ils en oublièrent tous ces curieux.

* * *

><p>Hermione en se levant ce matin-là avait les yeux cerné. Toute la nuit elle avait pensé et repensé aux pauvres elfes de maison qui se faisaient exploiter et surtout à sa petite association la SALE. Ron avait bien évidemment eu raison quand il avait dit que ce sigle ne donnait pas vraiment envie de savoir quelle association se cachait là et ceci était un gros désavantage pour avoir de nouvelles recrues, elle en était persuadée. Rien avoir avec le fait que les elfes n'avaient pas envie de se voir libérés et que cet état de fait à lui tout seul compromettait le but entier de l'association. Alors toute la nuit elle s'était tournée et retournée dans son lit sans avoir de solution. De plus Harry l'inquiétait, en ce moment il semblait sur le point de rupture, ce qui n'était pas étonnant après tout ce que les serpentards lui faisait vivre ! Elle alla dans la salle commune après avoir essayé en vain de peigner ses cheveux. D'ailleurs, elle pouvait de moins en moins supporter ces cheveux qui faisaient d'elle la risée de toutes les filles. Mais bientôt cela allait changer et elle leur en mettrait plein la vue. Ce serait sa petite vengeance personnelle, restait à savoir quand elle l'exécuterait.<p>

Enfin, une fois descendue, elle attendit comme d'habitude les garçons. Habitude qui commençait à vraiment l'agacer. C'était quoi cette histoire de la femme qui attend toujours l'homme ? Un peu plus et elle les aurait traité de machistes. Mais Harry n'était pas comme ça. Il l'écoutait, prêtait attention à certains détails et puis il était gay! Elle le savait bien depuis qu'il avait commencé à cacher sa liaison amoureuse avec Cédric. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait trouvé la vérité à savoir si oui ou non Harry sortait avec Cédric mais Ginny qui après l'avoir interrogé en avait conclu cela. Et puis pratiquement tout s'expliquait ainsi ! Autant l'ambiguïté de leur relation que le fait qu'Harry n'ai jamais manifesté vraiment de désir pour les filles : Harry aimait toujours les filles populaires et n'était jamais vraiment attiré par elles, c'était juste histoire de dire « je suis comme tout le monde ».

Ron descendit sans Harry, semblant surpris quand il ne le vit pas avec elle.

« Harry n'est pas avec toi ? Je croyais qu'il était descendu sans m'attendre et attendait avec toi, s'expliqua-t-il devant son regard tout aussi étonné que le sien.

-Et bien non. Il est peut-être en train de nous attendre dans la grande salle, répondit Hermione, tout en doutant sérieusement de ses paroles. »

En effet une fois là-bas elle se rendit compte qu'Harry avait bel et bien disparu. Puis tout d'un coup, elle se rappela de l'avertissement que lui avait donné Ginny. « Je pense que maintenant qu'Harry a une liaison, il va être un peu moins avec vous et peut-être même va-t-il découcher. S'il le fait, surtout ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est parce qu'il est amoureux et qu'il veut passer tous son temps libre avec Cédric ». Alors même si Hermione se sentait un peu inquiète parce qu'après tout cela pouvait ne pas être cela, elle décida qu'après tout c'était pour le bonheur d'Harry et quitte à se sentir un peu trahie, qu'elle le laisserait vivre son amour. Elle tenta de rassurer Ron en lui disant qu'il avait peut-être des choses à faire et qu'après tout il faudrait bien un jour laisser Harry grandir. Hermione se sentit alors vraiment comme une mère laissant voler pour la première fois son poussin. Malheureusement cela ne rassura nullement Ron et commença aussi à faire paniquer Hermione. Et si ce n'était absolument pas cela? Après tout Harry, c'était connu, avait un don pour attirer les ennuis. Mais ce qui acheva de la faire croire qu'Harry avait des problèmes c'est quand en sortant de la grande salle elle vit Harry poussé par Malfoy, lui dire d'une manière assez sèche, regardant un peu Malfoy et Blaise Zabini:

« Hermione on doit se parler tous les deux. Seuls à seuls et dans un endroit privé. »

Hermione eut peur… Que s'était-il passé donc passé pour qu'Harry utilise cette voix qu'il utilisait normalement pour lui annoncer la fin du monde ?

* * *

><p>Il était assez long ce chapitre bon je balance la question d'ambroisine<p>

Avec qui sort Harry ?

Roulement de tambour... je met la réponse ?


	15. Chapter 15

Comme vous l'avez remarqué j'ai beaucoup de retard. L'année de terminal ce n'est pas vraiment la fête car il faut réviser dès que vous avez une pause entre deux contrôles. Et puis ... J'essaye décrire d'autres fanfiction ! Dans tous les cas j'espère que pour vous la vie est un peu plus clémente !

Merci à tous pour vos nombreuses review. J'en suis charmée donc merci à ambroisine Yasashii-san et adenoide

Ps Yasashii-san: Oui il est vrai que tout cela demande réflexion d'ailleurs cette fic' au début je l'ai eu en pensant à un Harry Sev' plausible... Mais au final non je ne pense pas que ce couple soit vraiment possible. Mais en tout cas je balance entre un couple Ced' Ry' ou Drac' Ry'... A voir donc ! En tout cas vraiment un immense merci tes compliments me font très plaisir !

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et aux personnes qui m'ont mis en favori ou autre.

Merci à ma beta de l'avoir corrigé partiellement et de toujours me soutenir

rapide résumé : )  
>Harry a réussit à éliminer Rita Skiteur en la confondant elle et son amour pour les garçons, mais certaines personnes utilisent ce fait pour faire croire que Harry en fait a draguer Skiteur et qu'il l'a manipuler, ils le traitent donc de garçon facile.<br>Dans un second temps Harry et Draco ont échanger de corps et cherchent à savoir qui, pourquoi et ne veulent évidemment pas que qui que ce soi soit au courant.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 15<span>**

« Je vois! Vous êtes en train de me mener en bateau c'est ça ? Demanda Hermione se raccrochant à son dernier espoir de voir cette situation impossible se dénouer.

-Hermione, ne rêve pas. Depuis quand ces deux là pourraient s'entendre, même pour te faire une blague ? Contre carra Blaise avec raison. »

-Ce n'est pas possible! Harry mais comment fais-tu ? Il faut toujours que tu attires encore et encore des problèmes… S'exclama Hermione, complètement paniquée en pensant aux possibles conséquences de tout _cela_. »

La plus dramatique était la fin de l'union entre Poufsouffle et Gryffondor, née du couple Harry-Cédric, qui s'effondrerait. Il suffisait d'une seule petite bourde de la part de Draco et Cédric ne verrait plus Harry du même œil. Il retournerait dans les bras de la chaude Cho. Une sirène se mit à hurler dans sa tête d'élève modèle : elle était dans une situation de crise. Elle voyait son rêve si important presque brisé. Quel rêve ? Celui du moment où les Gryffondors se mettraient à travailler avec acharnement aux cotés des Poufsouffles. Mais tout espoir n'était pas encore perdu ! Et pour que son rêve puisse se réaliser il fallait que ces deux êtres stupides et dénués d'esprit pratique s'entendent pour trouver la solution qui ferait que tout retourne à l'ordre divin des choses. Ce qui semblait compromis…

- Là, la sang-de-bourbe n'a pas tort! Tu es vraiment qu'un idiot unique pour te mettre dans de pareilles situations ! Déclara Drago narquois.

-C'est vrai que toi, unique, tu ne l'es pas du tout, pas même en stupidité! Après tout, tu n'es que le bon fi-fils à son papa, la copie de l'idéal malfoyen... Répliqua Harry passablement énervée.

-C'est bon, on a compris ! Maintenant ça suffit, ordonna Hermione, essayant de les raisonner et s'interposant entre les deux.

-C'est bon, sang-de-bourbe, on ne t'a pas sonnée! Répliqua Draco qui n'appréciait pas les leçons de morales.

-Mais je t'en prie Malfoy ! Continues comme ça ! Après les insultes racistes, ce sera quoi ? Tu devrais carrément lui jeter un doloris pour la faire taire. Après tout, c'est comme ça que fait ton père quand une sang-de-bourbe ose lui parler de…

-J'ai dit STOOOOOP ! »

Draco et Harry stoppèrent, estomaqués. Mais qu'avait Hermione ? Lentement, très lentement les deux ennemis de toujours se tournèrent vers celle qui était connue pour sa haute réflexion et sa démesurée patience face à tous les problèmes. Devant leurs yeux surpris se trouvait un démon, furieux et visiblement prit d'une rage meurtrière.

-Vous allez arrêter tous les deux ?! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! Hurla de toutes ses forces Hermione. Ce n'est pas parce que toi, Harry, tu es mon ami que je te permets tout ! Et Malfoy ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne se connait pas vraiment que je vais me retenir ! Vous avez un très gros intérêt à être très amis parce que je suis là et je vais vous surveillez de très, très près… Celle-ci regarda tour à tour Draco et Harry qui baissaient les yeux sous son regard noir et aussi venimeux qu'un serpent. Harry et Draco arrivèrent soudain à la même conclusion : ne jamais fâcher Hermione.

-Bon, je pense que la première chose à faire est d'aller à la bibliothèque pour trouver quelle potion c'est, continua Hermione.

Harry et Drago soufflèrent de soulagement Hermione avait décidé d'être clémente avec eux et de ne pas les frapper.

-Ou sortilège ? Proposa Blaise.

-Non potion, c'est une potion ! Je l'ai déjà vue mais je ne sais plus son nom… Répondit Hermione visiblement agacée par ce problème.

-Bah ça va aller, supposa Drago. Il suffit de voir la bibliothécaire pour savoir quel ouvrage tu as emprunté cette année et on sera rapidement fixés.

- Non Drago, ça ne va pas ! As-tu conscience du nombre de livres qu'Hermione lit par jour ?! Demanda Harry

-Tant que ça ? S'exclama Drago. En réponse Harry fit oui de sa tête, l'air fatidique.

-Quand vous aurez fini vos messes basses, peut-être pourrons-nous aller en cours… Déclara Hermione, agacée par le comportement de son ami.

-On commence avec quoi ? Demanda alors Harry.

-Métamorphose pendant deux heures avec les Pouffsoufles, répondit Blaise.

-Divination, répondit Hermione en même temps.

-Ho non ! S'exclamèrent Harry et Malfoy en même temps. Puis Harry dans le corps de Malfoy se dirigea vers Hermione et Drago dans le corps d'Harry se dirigea vers Blaise.

-Les gars, c'est le contraire, déclarèrent en même temps Hermione et Blaise qui commençaient déjà à être fatigués par la journée qui allait suivre.

-Ah bon ? Et tous les deux rectifièrent leur erreur. »

Au bout d'une demi-journée à peine, Drago était vraiment sur les nerfs ! Comment Potter avait fait pour supporter ces Serpentards ? Bon d'accord il en était lui-même un, mais il comprenait mieux Potter maintenant. C'était immonde et dégradant pour une personne de sa classe de devoir supporter de pareilles injures. Enfin ! Il était un Malfoy, il valait plus que cela! Autant devenir SDF, cela revenait à la même chose. Pourquoi et comment Harry supportait ça ? Il était pourtant un Gryffondor ! Il aurait dû avoir craqué depuis longtemps et montré les griffes. Et franchement Draco ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas en faire autant dans le corps d'Harry. Personne ne verrait la différence, il le connaissait assez pour l'imiter ! Mais ils s'étaient mis d'accord à ne rien changer sur la vie de l'autre et Draco ne voyait pas pourquoi il viendrait en aide à Harry. C'était son ennemi ! Mais pouvait-il encore le considérer comme un ennemi alors que celui-ci touchait le fond ? S'ils n'étaient pas du même niveau, alors Harry n'était plus une menace et encore moins un ennemi ! Il avait un devoir de charité envers ce pauvre être !

Et puis cela devenait insupportable toutes ces brimades à chaque minute. Surtout après avoir subi divination puis histoire de la magie. Ces deux cours où, on ne sait pas pourquoi, il y avait le plus de bavardages. Si on voulait suivre et bien… il valait mieux avoir sa baguette près soi. Des cours aussi ennuyeux ? A croire que les professeurs étaient vraiment sadiques. Bien sur le fait que ce soit les deux cours plus ennuyants de tout Poudlard ne voulait rien, absolument rien dire ! Qu'il soit dans son corps ou dans celui d'un autre, il restait en son fort intérieur un Malfoy ! Et un Malfoy ne se laissait jamais marcher dessus. Evidemment ce n'était pas venir en aide à Harry ! Il allait utiliser le moyen le plus simple des Malfoy pour faire plier l'ennemi : la persuasion ! Il ne lui fallut pas attendre longtemps pour saisir l'occasion de contre attaquer. En effet les sœurs Carrow, de sa promotion, arrivèrent derrière lui et s'adressant l'une à l'autre l'injurièrent :

« Vraiment, cet orphelin se débrouille bien. Avoir l'idée, à un si jeune âge, de pouvoir utiliser un petit avantage physique comme ceci. Enfin, c'est tout de même un peu vulgaire. Et puis, faire le ravissement de Lavande Brown…Surement son manque d'éducation ! Elevé par des moldus…

Le corps d'Harry frissonna, pourtant il ne faisait pas froid. Draco se demanda s'il n'y avait pas plus que cela…

-En plus, on ne peut pas le traiter de gigolo, comme dit mère, parce qu'il ne le fait que pour la renommée et non pour le business. En faite, c'est pire. Elles riaient.

-Excuse-moi, dit-il en s'approchant des deux jumelles d'une démarche féline qui les poussa vers le mur. Voyez-vous, si je fais cela mes très chères, c'est parce que vous, les filles, m'obligez à le faire.

Les deux filles affichèrent une tête étonnée, pourquoi il les avait éloignées du groupe de filles ? Ses yeux verts brillaient d'une lueur qu'elles n'avaient jamais vue et qui les rendait si attirants…

- Je ne vous cache pas que pour l'affaire Skeeter, il s'agissait de pouvoir fuir rapidement. Mais pour le reste, vous êtes les plus charmantes coupables qu'il eut été donné d'avoir mais je le déclare, vous êtes coupables ! Chuchota alors le garçon à leurs oreilles. Vous êtes si belles que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être un peu mauvais garçon.

Elles rougirent. Mais que leur prenait-il ? Etait-ce sa voix ou sa proximité qui leur faisait tourner la tête ? Et cette aura, merlin ! Comment n'avaient-elles pas vu avant que Potter était si attirant ? Si perturbant ?

- …la seule chose que je n'aime pas chez les filles, reprit-il joueur, ses deux victimes pendues à ses lèvres, c'est quand elles répandent de fausses rumeurs… conclut méchamment Harry en se reculant.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elles ne reprennent leurs esprits.

-Tu détestes les fausses rumeurs? Et que comptes-tu nous faire ? Nous manipuler comme la pauvre Rita Skeeter ? Tu fais vraiment trop pitié !

-Oh, non je vais juste vous punir à ma manière, mauvaises filles. Mais c'est vrai que je me demande quelle méthode est la mieux pour punir deux méchantes petites saintes-nitouches… Vous voler votre premier baiser ou vous frustrer ? Demanda-il en redessinant leurs lèvres de ses doigts. Elles arrêtèrent soudain de respirer. Non, n'en doutez pas, même si vous me suppliez, elles le regardèrent avec un regard plein d'étoiles, je ne m'intéresserais à vous, gamines, déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire laissant ses dents d'une blancheur éclatante se dévoiler.

Mission terminée ! Il les laissa tomber en pamoison et partit tranquillement, non sans avoir oublié de saluer les autres filles présentes par un clin d'œil étincelant, récoltant quelques soupirs. Après tout, il n'était pas un Malfoy pour rien ! Evidemment l'histoire fit tout le tour de l'école avant le repas. Si bien qu'il avait fait passer Harry rapidement de l'idiot infini au mec le plus désiré grâce à son sourire d'ange… ou de démon ! Vraiment, c'était trop facile ! Il était le plus fort !

Pourtant une certaine personne à l'autre bout de l'école pensait tout le contraire… En effet elle était en train de vivre une chose qui lui paraissait extrêmement étrange dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude malgré toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait auparavant traversé (pour ne penser qu'à un simple nom, Voldemort). Bon, elle avait été habituée lors de sa deuxième année au chuchotement angoissé de ses camarades qui croyaient qu'elle était totalement folle, doublée d'une psychopathe. Charmant je vous l'accorde, mais à l'instant une seule pensée traversait le corps de Drago Malfoy : la vie de Drago Malefoy, c'était encore plus flippant ! Pour vous mettre dans la peau du personnage, pensez à ce rêve si gênant et humiliant où vous allez tranquillement à l'école, le sourire sur les lèvres, tout en chantonnant naïvement. Vos camardes de classes arrivent et peu à peu vous vous rendez compte que tout le monde vous dévisage et murmure à votre passage, de manière choquée. Alors que vous essayez de découvrir pourquoi. Vous regardez quels vêtements vous portez aujourd'hui, il se peut que vous ayez mis à l'envers votre chemise. Sauf que ce n'est pas cela. Malheureusement pour vous, vous êtes nu, dans le plus simple appareil, en tenu d'Adam et Eve, enfin peu importe comment vous le tournez cela ne change pas le fait ! Surtout n'oublions pas que vous êtes nu devant l'école entière : votre meilleure amie, vos potes, vos ennemis, vos profs ! Vous avez compris ?

C'était exactement ce sentiment de honte et de gêne, ce sentiment d'être dans une situation extrêmement bizarre qu'Harry ressentait dans le corps de Draco. Rien n'était normal. En effet tout le monde la saluait et s'effaçait avec déférence voir crainte devant son passage. Comme si elle était hors norme, enfin plutôt comme si Draco était une personne très important. On aurait dit que Draco était Dieu face à cette population … Attendez un instant avait-elle comparé Draco avec un dieu ? Non impossible ! Elle avait failli croire qu'elle avait fait cela. Donc on aurait dit que Draco était Dieu face à cette population. Comment dire, elle venait bel et bien de comparer Draco avec un dieu. Et c'est ainsi que notre histoire prend fin. Cette pensée était celle de trop et Harry finalement craqua. Il faut la comprendre, Voldemort puis cela…, c'est trop pour un pauvre et innocent personnage. L'auteur se résolu donc à écrire ces trois petites lettres que tout le monde connait bien : FIN.

Il y a encore quelqu'un ? Ne partez pas je plaisantais ! Je vous rassure, notre héros, sur cette pensée, se demanda si elle n'était pas devenue folle. Et puis il y avait un autre problème : si Draco avait réellement pris le pouvoir dans cette école, alors s'il le voulait, elle ne pourrait plus faire un pas dehors sans qu'on lui lance un sort. C'était vraiment trop de complications. Non mais vraiment ! Draco ne contrôlait pas l'école et n'était pas au dessus de tout.

« Passez une bonne journée, Prince, lui souhaitèrent des élèves de septième années avec un sourire et un profond respect inscrits sur leurs traits.

-Le Prince vous remercie, répondit Blaise, essayant de rattraper l'air perdu de son frère, enfin non, de Potter. »

Cette école était en fait pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, c'était cela !? Parce que si Draco la contrôlait, ce qui est très probable, alors il était évident que Poudlard ne pouvait pas être sympathique. Oui, c'était bien connu, les sentiments et caractéristiques d'un propriétaire se reflètent dans sa maison… Pourtant Harry n'avait pas vu de changement depuis l'année dernière, comment l'expliquer ? Zabini paraissant avoir remarqué son questionnement intérieur lui expliqua alors en ces termes la chose suivante :

« Il se trouve que si Draco est à Serpentard, ce n'est pas pour rien. Il a su outrepasser la réputation de son père pour créer sa propre renommée. Il a l'intelligence sociale. Pourtant, ce n'était pas vraiment pas du gâteau comme choix…, c'était risqué et ambitieux, avoua-il en se rappelant avec admiration de cette époque où Draco devait affirmer sa position en tant que Malfoy et non en tant que fils de Lucius.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, les Serpentard utilisent tous les moyens pour arriver à leur but, normalement. S'il voulait juste le respect, utiliser le nom de son père n'était pas suffisant ? Demanda Harry réellement intéressée.

-Si bien sûr ! Cela aurait pu lui suffire si une personne importante à ses yeux ne l'avait pas poussé à un projet plus ambitieux. Il faut dire qu'il l'avait traité de fils à papa…

Harry se demanda un instant qui aurait pu lui tenir tête de cette manière quand Blaise amusé par cette réflexion lui donna la réponse :

-Autrement dit, quand tu lui as balancé à la figure ses quatre vérités, ce qui arrive en général tous les jours, cela l'a fait réagir. Ton avis est devenu important pour lui.

Harry rougit puis se mit en colère. Le compliment était bien trouvé, bien que ce n'en soit surement pas un dans la bouche de Blaise, il n'y avait de soucis. Mais le mensonge était trop flagrant !

-Important ? Peut-être en temps qu'ennemi mais je ne crois pas que j'influence d'une quelconque façon Draco, répliqua sèchement Harry, excédé d'avoir cru un bref instant à…, à quoi justement ?

-Si tu en es sur ! De toute façon, j'ai déjà beaucoup trop parlé.

Blaise s'enferma de nouveau dans son silence tandis qu'Harry réfléchissait de plus belle.

-Justement Blaise, comment Draco a-t-il réussi à se faire ton ami ? Je crois que vos famille ne sont pas tellement proches. Sans te vexer, ta famille n'a pas vraiment choisi de clan pendant la montée de Voldemort et…

-Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas d'accord avec ces idées. Peut-être que je pense que les sangs mêlé comme toi devraient juste mourir…

-Sauf que je suis dans le corps de Draco et que tu t'en voudrais s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit non ?

-Au tout début, je suis devenu ami avec Draco parce que je croyais qu'il était comme son père, qu'il soutenait Voldemort. Vois-tu, à cette époque je voulais me faire une nouvelle image. C'était important de ne pas être catalogué comme le fils batard de la putain. Voyant la mine choquée d'Harry, il explicita, je ne connais pas réellement mon père. Ma mère refuse de me dire qui il était et ce n'est pas ces sept mariages qui arrangent les choses. Je ne sais même pas si ma mère a aimé mon père ou si elle l'a utilisé pour gagner son fric avant qu'il ne décède d'une manière suspecte trois jours après… »

Harry se sentit mal en recueillant ces aveux de Blaise. Bien sûr, c'était Blaise qui lui racontait cela. Elle savait que c'était un serpentard, que chaque action avait forcément un but, qu'il ne fallait pas s'y laisser prendre. Pourtant, face à cette vérité si choquante, elle ne chercha pas à comprendre et agit comme tout Griffondor l'aurait fait. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Blaise et la serra dans un geste de réconfort. Blaise tressaillit à son contact. C'était fou mais depuis tout à l'heure, à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait, il oubliait à qui il parlait. Il ne pensait qu'à assouvir son besoin de laisser les mots couler comme trop de larmes qui n'auraient jamais pu sortir. Il n'était pas un monstre et pourtant la plupart des gens, à part Draco, le voyait comme cela. Il avait juste besoin d'un peu de réconfort mais pourquoi se confiait-il à Harry entre tout autre ? Etait-ce sa gestuelle terriblement tendre ? Ou ça façon de laisser son visage s'exprimer. Juste une seconde, il avait eu l'impression que le visage de Draco était en train de parler. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. C'était complètement invraisemblable, ridicule même.

« Tu te moques de moi ? Alors que je te fais confiance ! C'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Demanda Harry stupéfaite.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est tellement bizarre comme situation. Je ne sais pas à qui je me confie, à Draco ou à toi ? Déclara Blaise sans réfléchir.

Cela allait finir par devenir une mauvaise habitude. Malgré ce que pouvait dire Draco, il ne dévoilait jamais de façon irréfléchie des vérités importantes, même s'il était un bavard invétéré. Il n'évoquait la plupart du temps que de sujets sans importance.

-Tu veux dire que Draco n'est pas au courant ? Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Non, il le sait mais je ne lui ai jamais vraiment dit, répondit Blaise. Mais pourquoi lui disait-t-il tout cela ?

-Comment es-tu devenu ami avec lui alors ? poursuivit Harry. Cette amitié où il n'y avait pas de parole et où tout était pourtant dit l'intriguait. »

Blaise fut surpris par la question. Après tout, qui s'en souciait ? Il n'avait personne pour lui poser ce genre de questions. Après tout on le voyait comme une sorte de petit monstre en devenir, issu de l'ambition sans borne de sa mère. Un sang-pur sans limites autres que les siennes propres. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit entendu avec Draco. Deux rejetons des plus grandes familles anglaises, disaient les rumeurs. Aussi ambitieux l'un que l'autre. Sauf que c'était une idée fausse. Blaise n'avait jamais vraiment été ambitieux ou avide de pouvoir.

« Hé ! Tu te sens bien? Demanda Harry, inquiète devant l'air hébété de Blaise qui semblait avoir réalisé quelque chose de très douloureux. Après avoir entendu la question, Blaise sourit.

-Cette question ne m'a été posée sincèrement que deux fois. Les deux personnes à l'avoir fait sont Draco et toi. Quand Draco m'a posé cette question, je venais d'essayer de le tuer.

Harry le dévisagea mais Blaise était trop concentré par son récit pour vraiment en tenir compte.

-…lors de la première année, je n'étais pas vraiment respecté par les autres Serpentards. Côté finances, j'ai une fortune assez conséquente, vu le nombre d'héritages que ma mère a reçu à la mort de ses différents maris, mais l'argent ne fait pas totalement taire les mauvaises langues. Il fallait pour cela que je sois plus fort, plus puissant. Et pour cela la solution était simple : déloger celui qui se trouve à la place que je voulais occuper. Le haut de la hiérarchie, où je savais que plus personne ne parlerait derrière mon dos. Et cette place, tu t'en doutes, était celle de Draco. Il fallait simplement que je lui fasse assez peur pour qu'il se décourage. Ça aurait pu être simple si Draco était, comme je le supposais à l'époque, un fils à papa normal. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'avais tout d'abord fait des menaces plus ou moins évidentes. Un lit mouillé, des affaires qui disparaissent…, remarquant qu'il n'y avait toujours pas de résultat, j'y suis allé un peu plus fort...

Harry sentit un frisson la traverser.

-…Oh, mais rassure-toi, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me faire découvrir. Alors je me suis mis à mettre des serpents et autres bêtes dans ce genre dans des endroits insoupçonnés mais sur le chemin de Drago dès que j'en avais l'occasion. Tout ce que j'ai récolté, c'est Théodore sur mon dos, à épier chacun de mes gestes. Un jour, Théodore m'a pris la main dans le sac et m'a proposé son aide. Lui qui ne s'intéressait à rien et qui avait toujours cette attitude blasée venait me voir pour essayer de déstabiliser le prince ! Je croyais que c'était une poule mouillée qui voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille dans son abri et il se jetait au-devant des ennuis. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il a fait cela. Il s'ennuyait peut-être… Je n'ai toujours pas compris mais cela renforce ma théorie selon laquelle il est complètement taré.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Bien sûre Blaise savait qu'il n'avait pas Draco en face de lui. C'était évident, vu la manière dont s'agitaient ses cils, dont sa bouche se plissait pour dessiner un sourire, sa démarche et sa manière de le fixer comme s'il était la chose la plus importante au monde en ce moment… Blaise se sentit soudain très idiot. Il s'agissait du corps de son meilleur ami ! Il reprit rapidement la conversation espérant qu'Harry ne l'avait pas surpris à le dévisager de cette façon.

- Bref, j'ai essayé tout ce qui était possible. Théodore surveillait mes arrières, je n'avais rien à craindre. Draco a souvent vu Rogue pendant cette période, pour résoudre les conséquences qui découlaient de mes « blagues », ce qui est assez courageux. Je n'aurais jamais pu avaler toutes ces potions immondes.

Harry fit la grimace et Blaise sourit. Même en faisant la grimace, un Malfoy restait toujours élégant et peu importe qui se trouvait dans le corps, c'était surement génétique !

-… Malgré tout ce que je faisais, il ne se ridiculisait jamais. Ni l'influence ni la réputation de Malfoy ne baissait. Pour ce coup-là, je m'étais sacrément planté ! Draco n'avait rien d'un gamin de riche élevé dans un cocon. Il était tout le contraire : fort et tempéré, muni d'une volonté de fer. J'imagine que j'aurais dû m'en douter, après tout c'est un Malfoy. Il n'empêche que cela m'a sacrément tapé sur les nerfs. Tous mes plans tombaient à l'eau. Aucun moyen de faire machine arrière, je sentais peu à peu un mur se dresser derrière mon dos. Je n'avais pas d'autre solution pour que ces murmures qui me suivaient à mon passage s'arrêtent ! Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose ! La solution, c'est toi qui me l'as donnée, le jour où tu as insulté Pansy. Elle sait se placer, Pansy. Il fallait que je l'aie pour le ridiculiser. Theodore m'a aidé, je l'ai courtisée, cette idiote. Je l'ai vue plusieurs fois hésiter à tomber dans mes bras. Et puis alors que je renouvelais encore ma demande, elle m'a dit oui. Je suis sorti avec elle pendant une semaine. Moment de gloire pour celui qui décrocha celle qui fut à Draco Malfoy le prince des serpentards ? Rien du tout finalement. Il n'eut l'air gêné une seule fois devant notre couple. Rien, nada, le néant. Alors j'ai pété les plombs. Je me suis approché pendant un mois de cette chose pour rien ? Avant son entrainement, j'ai ensorcelé son balai pour qu'il s'arrête de voler après quinze minutes d'utilisation. J'ai senti l'excitation prendre le pas sur la raison en le voyant se saisir de son ballais innocemment. Enfin il allait payer tout ce que j'avais dû subir ! J'ai attendu de passer devant lui avant de lui dire '' J'espère que tu voleras bien haut'' et il m'a répondu alors '' Sois en certain, après tout ce n'est pas un balai qui va me faire peur.'' Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite pourquoi il m'avait répondu ça. Il aurait pu dire '' Ouais, il fait beau'' mais non il avait choisi ces mots. Tout s'est en suite mis en marche rapidement une fois que j'ai eu des doutes. L'adrénaline montait. Il savait ce que je faisais depuis le début et n'avait rien fait pour m'arrêter ? Pourquoi ? Je me suis rendu à l'idée que je ne voulais pas admettre mais qui était la seule de probable : il le savait déjà. Il savait que je ne faisais ça que pour attirer l'attention, son attention. Il m'était devenu précieux. J'avais appris à le connaitre, ce prince fier et courageux, bien qu'il ne le montre pas. Je me reconnaissais en lui et en même temps j'étais si seul. Avec et contre lui. Pendant et hors du temps, courant contre l'impossible. Je cherchais un moyen de fuir et de me battre. Je n'ai pas réfléchi un seul instant, j'ai couru derrière Draco et je l'ai plaqué au sol. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire reflétait ma propre bêtise. Se tuer en sachant pourquoi était le même genre de mécanisme qu'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un en cherchant à le tuer. L'orgueil. Quand j'y repense, je me dis que tout ça aurait pu finir bien plus mal si je ne lui avais pas parlé.

-Tu as été assez stupide, je dois le reconnaître… déclara Harry l'ombre d'un sourire dans la voix.

-On ne peut pas être parfait mais je me suis bien rattrapé. On m'a pris pour un fou, se ruer comme cela sur un Malfoy et lui demander pardon. Je crois que c'était une forme de vengeance à lui. Il avait anticipé ma réaction. D'ailleurs, il continue de me chambrer à ce propos. Après cet épisode, on a pu parler vraiment, en toute franchise, et il m'a parlé d'un avenir qu'il avait entre aperçu. Celui pour lequel l'intelligence et non le sang avait pour fonction de nous élever dans la société. Il savait qu'il l'obtiendrait tout simplement en détruisant ce que son père avait construit, pour créer un avenir resplendissant. Avoir de l'argent c'est cool mais savoir s'en servir c'est mieux, finit-il en souriant. »

D'un mouvement infime de poignet, il désactiva le sortilège d'intimité. Maintenant c'était l'heure du cours de sortilège. Blais montra la porte mais avant qu'Harry ai pu s'assoir à coté de Blaise, une tornade aux cheveux noirs le surprit.

« Dis Draco tu veux bien t'assoir avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle, tout en tentant par la force de le conduire à une table vide.

-Ecoute Pansy, je pense que je vais m'assoir à côté de Blaise, la repoussa fermement Harry, ne bougeant pas d'un poil.

-Je crois que si tu ne le fais pas, tu auras un ou deux secrets qui sortiront de cette salle, lui chuchota-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

-Et quel secret ? Tu ne sais rien sure moi ! Essaya de contrer maladroitement Harry. Ici il n'était pas sur son terrain…

-A oui ? Tu veux essayer ce petit jeu ?

-Pansy ! Intervint Blaise, je pense que Flitwick veut commencer son cours…

Jetant un regard derrière elle, Pansy alla s'assoir à côté de sa camarade de chambre Tracey Davis

-C'était chaud, soupira Harry le regardant avec le sourire.

-Chuuut, pas ici ! Dit Blaise regardant au tour de lui vérifiant que personne n'avait entendu. »

Le cours de sortilège commença alors. Il n'y eu pas d'autre problème. Le seul fait dérangeant était que Draco semblait tout à coup plus proche de Blaise, lui qui ordinairement était bien plus réservé face à Blaise. Draco souriait même ! Pansy en voyant cela mangeait son chapeau. Elle qui avait toutes les filles de Serpentard sous sa coupe et avait hérité de son père toute sa puissance se voyait ignorer ! Impardonnable ! Elle allait lui prouver qu'il ne lui était pas indispensable ! Et pour cela, il fallait… qu'elle trouve une autre personne et fasse semblant de tomber amoureuses de lui ! Draconninouchet serait dévasté ! Elle n'était pas serpentarde pour rien !

Le cours de métamorphose n'était pas trop dur à suivre. Blaise et lui s'aidaient mutuellement et puis Harry s'amusait bien. Pourtant une certaine gêne subsistait. Elle n'était pas à sa place. Mais elle ne pouvait pas à l'instant se lever, aller voir Madame Pince, aller lui demander ce fichu livre puis lui jeter un sort d'oubliette, ensuite retrouver son apparence pour enfin botter le cul à la personne qui l'avait mise dans cette situation ! Non, malheureusement c'était impossible. Mais elle pouvait toujours réfléchir sur qui était à l'origine de tout. Elle se sentit l'âme de Sherlock Holmes. Qui était le coupable ? Qui aurait eu l'esprit suffisamment tordu pour choisir ce sort parmi tous les autres ? Qui ? Oui qui ? Suffisamment proche mais assez éloignée pour que cette personne veuille…quoi ? Ce n'était pas pour lui faire du mal car si non elle aurait pu choisir un autre sort,… C'était difficile de trouver la réponse. Pour résoudre cette question, il fallait quelqu'un de plus tordu ! Madame Pomfresh ! A moins que ce soit elle, la coupable ! Dans tous les cas, une petite visite s'imposait chez elle !

Suite à cette merveilleuse matinée pour nos deux protagonistes, deux personnes n'avaient qu'une envie : arriver au déjeuné ! Bon peut-être un autre y songeait aussi en soupirant, mais Ron ne comptait pas vraiment, si l'on pense à tous les jours où il attend ce moment impatiemment...

**A suivre...**


End file.
